ブロークンゲームリアリティ第1巻：未発表
by MikySP
Summary: エピソード4:ジェイコブは彼らのエンタシアズムが好きではないので、グループを離れます。彼らは彼らが静かに立つることができないことを知っているが、グループは急いでいないように見えます。
1. 第1章：はじめ

**評価：K+**

**概要：** 彼はいい子です。 彼女は元気な姉です。 彼はいらだちとせっかちな男の子です。 彼女は美しく、魅力的な女の子です。 彼は健忘症の男の子です。 彼女は不思議な少女のように見えます。 彼は前半です。 彼女は後半です。 一緒に、マッシャーと一緒に、彼らは第1巻の無数の英雄です。

* * *

？

「タブー卿、私はそれが良い考えかどうかわからない。この爆弾を使いたがっていることを確信していますが、あなたはこれに前向きですか。私たちはこの爆弾を無駄にする余裕はありません！」 その男は誰かと話していました。 問題の 誰かが Tabuuました。 あなたがスーパースマッシュブラザーズブロウルのプレイから思い出したように、彼はサブスペースエメッセリーのリーダーでした。 言い換えれば、彼はこの計画全体の首謀者です。

彼はついに35人のマッシャーのグループに敗れた。 今、何年も経ちました、そして、何らかの神秘的な理由のために、彼は復活しました、そして今、彼はマッシャーへの正確な復讐を望みます。 彼は今やもっと知的になっています：彼は今話すことができます。 そして彼は今、自分の計画を行動に移しています。

「安心して、計画は円滑に進むでしょう。爆弾をどこに置くかを計画する必要があります、そして我々は計画を実行に移すでしょう」とTabuuは言った。 その人は疑う余地がないように感じ、そして彼が彼のホールを出たが、これに続いて言う前に。

「大丈夫、しかし計画が失敗した場合、結局のところあなたの責任です。私はこれを言っているだけです」と彼は会場を去った時に言った。 タブーはほほえんだ。 彼はちょうどそこに爆弾を置くための完璧な場所を知っていました。

* * *

**4月9日月曜日 11:36**

_東京。 誰かの家の中_

「ピチュ…私はあなたが私のタイプだと思う。私たちの愛らしいマウスは…」

「ああ、あなた…Tidio…」

「ティディオ、君は奇妙な黄色いねずみを持っていると思う。そしてあなたの妹は奇妙なピンク色の球を持っているね。」

「お父さん、お願いします…これは識別不可能な生命体ではありません、これは…絶対に…」

いいえ、彼らは本物のピチュとカービーと話していませんでした...いいえ、彼らは彼らのお父さんの車の中にいませんでした...いいえ、彼の妹は枕としてKirbyを使用していませんでした...いいえ、これらのどれもありませんでした本当に起こっています。

彼らはある家にいました、そして彼らはロールプレイングをしていました、男の子の居間で。 これまでのところ、ロールプレイはうまくいっていて、それは2、3日前に始まりました。 今日は彼らが学校に戻った最初の日でした：幸いなことに、それは学校の中をさまようことから成り、それから11:00 AMから始まる祭りがありました。 彼らはほとんどすぐに家に戻りました。 そして最も幸運なことは学校が家のすぐ近くにあるということでした。

「Tidio、このロールプレイを一時停止して後日続けるべきだと思いませんか？」 彼の妹は彼に尋ねた。

Tidioはあなたの普通の男の子ではありませんでした。 いや、 彼の両親は金持ちだったから。 しかし、彼が6歳になったとき、彼らは東京の外で働き始めなければなりませんでした。 最近のことです。 とにかく、彼は短い、黒い髪、普通の鼻、短い口の種類、褐色の目、そして普通の身長を持っています。 彼の身長は約3フィート11フィートでした。 彼は少し見ることができないので、それはそれほど問題ではなかったけれども、彼は青い眼鏡を使わなければなりません。 彼の特別な特徴？ それは時折失敗するかもしれませんが、彼はみんなの周りに親切になろうとします。 すべての人間がいいわけではないので、それは彼のせいではありません。 現時点で、彼はSmashのロゴと黒いズボンのついた白いシャツを着るのが好きです。 彼はほぼ7歳です、そして、あなたは女の子と同じことを言うことができます...

セラもまた、平均的ではない女の子です。 彼女はTidioの姉であり、彼女は彼と同じ年齢を持っているので、TidioとSeraは双子のようなものだと思います。 彼女は彼女が彼女を見栄え良くするために少し長い茶色の髪をしているように見えます。 彼女は小さな鼻を持っていますが、少し長い口を持ち、青い目をしています。 彼女はTidioより少し短い、3'10を強調しています。 彼女は自分がメガネを持っていないのに十分よく見ることができます。 彼女の特別な特徴は、彼女が時々陽気に見えるかもしれず、そして主人公を特色にして、いくつかのショーを見ている間に起こるだろうということです。 彼女はピンク色が好きなので、すべてピンク色を着る傾向があります。

「ええと…大丈夫、それがあなたが望むものならば、セラ」とTidioは彼の姉妹の要求を承認した。

「いいね！私がこれを尋ねた理由は、私が会う必要がある友人がいるからです。あなたは…ええと…私と一緒に行きたいですか？」 セラは彼女の最後の文で顔を赤らめ始めました。彼女が望む唯一のことは、彼女の兄が彼女と一緒に来ることです。

「確かに、私はあなたの新しいものに会いたいです…」彼はセラと突然彼女を抱きしめて抱きしめたとき、彼は一時停止しました。

「うん、ありがとう、弟！」 Tidioはこれに顔を赤らめ、そして彼の右手で彼の髪を走りながら誇らしげに笑った。 「さて、行こう！友達に会える場所を紹介できます！」

* * *

**12:02 PM**

_東京のセントラルストリート。_

彼らが友人と会うために、彼らが行かなければならない目的地に到着するのはかなりの時間がかかりました。 セラはティディオにそれがバーの中にあるだろうと言ったので、彼らはその特定のバーに入った。 TOKYOBAR、それは読んだ、そしてそう、はい、これらの手紙がスペースを持たないのは普通だった。 しかし、内部では、店員だけが見えました。

「彼は本当に遅刻したのですか。彼は私たちがここで会うことを提案した人でした...」

「PIKAAAAAAA！」

"ああああああああああああ！"

彼はピカチュウを見たように、セラはティディオの手に飛び込んだ。 しかし、それは単なるコスプレでした、そして、それを身に着けているものは彼のコスプレを取り除きました、明らかにしています...

「あなた、これをもうやらないで！あなたは私を死に至らしめた…」セラは彼に少しの怒りをため息をついた。

"彼は誰？" ティディオはセラに尋ねました。

「彼は私が出会うはずだった友人、ジェイコブだ」

ジェイコブはティディオと同じ髪の毛を持っていて、これには緑色の目、普通の鼻、そして長い口があります。 彼はおよそ4'2だから、TidioやSeraより少し高い。 Tidioのように、彼は特別な緑色の眼鏡をかけています。 彼の特別な特徴は、当時は少し面倒でせっかちなものです。 彼は緑が好きなので、彼は通常緑の服を着ていて、いつも黄色い帽子をかぶっています。

「ハ、私はそれを知っていた、私の最愛の人！あなたは後ろの人を恐れています！」 ヤコブは彼女を嘲笑したが、彼は煩わしさで歯をげんけんした。

彼女がティディオに彼女の友人について話すと、セラはため息をついた。 「これは私の友達、ジェイコブです」と彼女は笑った。 「彼はたいてい悪い方法で冗談を言い続けていて、私と同じように男と女を拾い続けている男です。しかし…私は自分自身を彼と友達になろうとしています。実際、私はそれを聞いたあなたが彼と知り合い、友達を作ることができれば、彼は実際には優しくて優しいのです」と彼女は深呼吸しました。

_'本当に？ それは私への道を鳴らない 、彼は眉をひそめたヤコブ、見つめて、」_Tidioしか考えることができます。

「Tidio、私を見ないでください。私は冗談でした、大丈夫ですか。！」 彼はすぐにうなずいたTidioに急いだ。

「とにかく、私たちはここのカフェテリアにやってきた。なぜなら…ええと…それは…ああ、今覚えている！」 セラは彼女の指をはめた。 「Smashゲームについて重要なことがあるとあなたが言ったので、ここに来ました。それで、ええと…それは何でしたか。」 ヤコブはわずかな不信にしかならないかもしれません。

「いつか私が言ったことを覚えていませんか。」 Tidioが彼女を見ていると彼は言った。 「Smash 4ゲームの移植に関する新しい噂があったことを覚えていませんか？」 ヤコブが彼女に話した時のことを思い出しながら、セラは傾きました。 「まあ、それは移植版ではない、それは新しいゲームだということです！それはニンテンドースイッチになるでしょう！それは新しいゲームです！」 セラとティディオはこれに拍車をかけた。

「それで、それは全く本当です！プレーヤーのまわりのある混乱をクリアするためのこれのオッタ！」 セラは喜んで元気づけた。 ヤコブはこれで大声でため息をつくことしかできなかった。

「私は考えを持っています。午後にSmash Bros.を3DSのためにプレイするために明日会わないのであれば、それについて議論することができますね」 Tidioは二十代の若者たちに尋ねた。

ヤコブは鼻を鳴らした。 「罰金、これをやりましょう。私は退屈していましたし、それも言おうとしていました」と彼は言った。 セラは彼が悪口ではないので鼻を鳴らさないようにと言った。

"わーい！" セラは歓声を上げた。 「とにかく、私たちは方法を分けなければなりません。あなたは私とTidioがいくつかのことをしなければならないことを知っていますね。」 ヤコブはこれをうなずいた。 「さようなら」

「さようなら」 そして彼らは別れた。 しかしTidioは、少し距離を置いて疑わしく見回し始めました。 セラはたまたま彼が不審にちらっと見回しているのを見つけた、そして彼女は心配した。

「Tidio、どうしたの？」

「理由はわかりませんが、何らかの理由で私が見守られているような気がします…」彼は立ち止まる前に周りを見回しました。 「私は気分が悪いです。それが私の不安にすぎないことを本当に願っています...」とセラは少し眉をひそめました。

「それはあなたの想像力だったかもしれません。おそらくそれはたった今行ったロールプレイからのものかもしれません…」とセラは彼に言いました。

「ええ、それは私の想像だったのかもしれません…」彼はまだ少し不明確に見えました、しかし彼らが彼らの家に入ったのでそれを一人にしておくことを決めました..

* * *

**4月10日火曜日 9:12**

_学校で。_

残りの18分の学校が始まります。 TidioとSeraは彼らのスケジュールを得ていました、そして、彼らは小学校、ファーストクラスに入りました。 そして彼らは、ヤコブが彼らと同じ階級にいることを知ったとき彼らを喜ばせました。 ところで、彼らはクラス1-Aに属します。

彼らはクラスに入った。

「Tidio！Sera！それで、私たちは同じクラスにいます！」 ヤコブは言った、彼らが彼と同じクラスに入ったことを嬉しく思います。 彼のお母さんはこの学校を推薦しました、そして、彼は興味がありました。 実際、 とても おもしろいです。

「やあ、ヤコブ！」 彼らは一緒に叫んだが、彼らはこれに気付き、彼らは自分の口を覆った。 「ごめんなさい、みんな」 セラはお辞儀をした。 めがねをかけた女の子が偶然それらを見た、そして彼女は彼らに近づいた。

「うーん…こんにちは！私の名前は…」

「おお、こんにちは。お名前は…マコタですよね」 セラは答えた。 彼女はうなずいた。 「あのメガネの女の子？昨日、あなたがクラス会長に選ばれたのを見ました！」 マコタはこれに赤面した。

「いや、それほど大きなものではなかった…」彼女は少し内気だった。 「私は...ただ1人になることができて幸運です...」

「ええと、クラス大統領は何をするだろうか？助けて？クリーン？実際には、大統領は役に立つとは思わない」。 ヤコブは言った、「こっけいで、それによってマコタは彼女の目に涙を流しました」。 彼女はちょっと泣き始めました、それはみんな…そしてはい、クラスのGIRLSは聞きました。

「あなたは彼女を泣かせただけだ！」 セラは彼に向かって叫びました。 「なるほど…」その間、TidioはMakotaを落ち着かせようとしていましたが、利用できませんでした。 しかし、彼はよく見ていました。

彼女の髪は青く、彼女はクラス会長のしるしとして青を着るのが好きでした、そして彼女は彼女の目に青のメガネをかけました。 しかし、彼がもう一度見ようとすると、Makotaは突然顔を赤らめてTidioを押しのけ、たくさん顔を赤らめました。

「彼女はとても恥ずかしがり屋のようだ...」Tidioは言って、少し眠くなっていた…しかしそれから、彼は彼の眠気から抜け出した。 いいえ、私は彼女に恋をすることはできません！ まだ準備出来ていません...！ 先生が来たので、彼はこの考えを振り払った。 彼はメガネも持っていました、そして彼は短くて、とがった、茶色の髪をしていました。

「あなたの新しい学校とクラスへようこそ！私の名前は上高堂ですが、あなたが望むならあなたは私に「先生」と呼ぶことができます。とにかく、あなたは私があなたに与えた学校の新しいスケジュールを覚えていますか？」 彼が説明しました。 誰もが「はい」と叫んだ。

「それでは、授業を始めましょう。私たちの13年間が楽しいものになると確信しています。」 彼は叫びました、そしてまた皆は「はい」と応援しました。

この時点で冒険が始まりました…

* * *

**第1章**

* * *

初日の最初の1時間はスムーズに進みました、ほとんどそれはちょうど説明でした。

誰もが5分休憩しましたが、ほとんど話をしている間、スパイが遠くから彼らを見ていました。 それは、3人の主人公を見守っていた、先の同じブロンドの髪の男でした。 彼らは同じことについて話していました。

「やはり、この「スマッシュ」のことで？私はあなたに言った、私は今それを証明するでしょう！」

* * *

５分の休憩が終わり、皆が先生が到着するのを辛抱強く待った。 ある時点で、それは時間のように感じ始めました。 マコタは「先生」をつぶやいていました、しかし、TidioとSeraが同じ考えを持っていたけれども、だれも彼女を聞くことができませんでした。

_私たちの先生はどこですか？_ 彼らは、彼らが同じことを考えていたときに彼らが少し驚いただけであると考えました。 クラスのもう一人の男の子が話した。

「彼を探しに行くよ」 その少年は叫んだが、何人かの少年が彼をブロックし、彼は捜索できないと言った。 しかし、彼はこれを主張しました、そして、彼は結果を知っています。 それでも他の少年たちは彼を通らなかった。 これは少しの激しさに突入した。

Tidio、Sera、およびJacobは、こっそりとクラスを出るために、彼らがagruementで過ごした時間を使いました。 しかし、彼らが辞めたとき、彼らはクラスの外でマコタを見つけることに少し驚きました。

「M-マコタ！」 彼女が彼に向かって見たとき、Tidioは彼女に言いました。

"Tidio ..."彼女は自分自身につぶやいた。 「気をつけて…気分が悪い…」と彼女は声をかけて言った。

「気分が悪いですか。たぶんこれはあなたの冗談のほんの一部です！」 これはマコタをこれに少し赤面させ、ヤコブに向かって怒った。

「J-Jacob！」

しかし、彼の代わりに、彼女は正しいでしょう。 数秒後、彼らはガスを感じ始めました、そして残念ながらそれはこれで眠っているものでした。 彼らは咳をし始めた。

「これは何だ…」

「ええと、これは臭い…」

「好きじゃない…」

「ママ…助けて…」

ほんの一瞬で、彼らは眠りにつきました。

* * *

？

Tidioは何かを感じました。

彼は何かが彼を叩いているのを感じました。

それが刺さったかのように。 しかし、彼はもう少し寝たいと思っていました...

ユニル彼は眠る時間がないことに気づいた。 彼は突然起きて、少し悲鳴を上げて彼の手を彼の心に当てました。

「ハフ…パンツ…これは何？」 彼は周りを見回したが、それでもやや眠気を感じた。

それは部屋でしたが、あなたが通常のものから期待するものではありませんでした。 背景はすべて青く、未来的なプラットフォームもあり、どこにでもコードがあるようでした。 あちこちに数字がありました。 彼がバーチャルリアリティゲームに閉じ込められていたように。

「これはゲームじゃない！」 彼は怒鳴ったが、答えはなかった。 矢印で満たされた道がありました。 混乱して、彼はそれに従うことに決めました。

ドアはありましたがハンドコードがありました。 基本的に、あなたはあなたの手を置く必要がありました、そしてシステムはあなたの手を確認するでしょう。 同じであればドアは開き、同じでなければドアは開かずに人は罠にはいるかもしれません。 Tidioはそれが数字コードだと思ったが、彼が指を置いたとき、システムは指をスキャンした。

彼はそれがレーザーだと思ったので、アヒルをかがめて少し目を閉じた。

彼が1を開く前に秒が経過しました。 ドアが開いていました。

_これは何ですか？_ 彼はドアに入ったと思った。

* * *

コンソールはありましたが、Tidioはこれについてなじみのあることを感じました。

_これは何ですか？_

彼はコンソールに触れようとしましたが、すぐに白く光り始めました。 それは彼をたくさん盲目にした、そして彼は見ることができなかった。 彼はそれがすべて終わったと思ったが、それから彼は彼の心に鋭い痛みを感じた -

彼の目は広かった。

"ああああああああああ！" 赤いジョイスコンが外されたので、彼の体中には激しい痛みがありました -

* * *

Tidioは古典的な変身ポーズをしました。

彼は赤いジョイスコンをより詳細に見せ、それをわずかに左に傾け、そして

「トラ-」彼は輪になって始めた。 彼は前にジョイコンを立ち上げました -

「-の-」彼は描き続けて線を描きました。 彼は自分のジョイコンを左に置いてから -

「おお、」彼は彼が右に引いたように、別の線を形成しながら言った。 Smashのロゴは完全に描かれていますが、それがなければ完成することはありません。

"赤！" 彼は光が彼を囲んでいるとついに言った。

彼は体が動いていないように感じ、そして彼自身がしばらくの間彼を粘土石に変えた何かを経験しているのを感じました。 石が光り始めるまで彼は倒れたようだった。 光が彼を通って流れていた、そして結局それは爆発した。

光が彼から消えて、彼は彼の服が変わったように見えました。 いつもの衣装の代わりに、彼は今赤い手袋、赤いズボン、赤い靴、そして赤い長袖のシャツを持っていました。 彼は今、刀も持っていました。それはそれがプラスチックから作られたように見えました。 基本的に、彼はすべてを赤で着ています。 彼の髪の毛の色も今ではとても黒く見えるように変更されましたが、それはほとんど悪魔のように見えました。

「剣士」 彼は笑いながら言った。

* * *

…ニヤリ？ Tidioは混乱して周りを見回した。

「…いつから私はその刀を持っていましたか？そしてスイッチはどこにありますか？」 彼は周りを見回して混乱しましたが、それから彼は彼の左ポケットにスイッチを見ました。 彼はそれをつかみ、コンソールを見ました。

誰もそのコンソールを使用したことがないように、それは新しく点滅していました。 画面は黒なので、電源は入っていません。 Joyconsがありますが、これらは取り外し可能のようです。 Tidioが変革のためにそれを使用したにもかかわらず、それは赤いJoyconがまだスイッチ上にあるようにも見えます。 青いジョイスコンもあります。

彼はもっとスイッチを調べますが、突然何かが聞こえました。 すぐ後に、彼はスライムのように見えた緑色のモンスターが彼の周りを一周していたことを知りました。

_これらのグリーンモンスターは何ですか？ どうすればそれらを撃退できますか？_ 彼は彼がまだそのプラスチック刀を持っていたのを覚えているまで、少しうんざりしていると思った。 彼はそれを背中から引き離した、そして彼はそれを片手で持つことができた。 _それは私の時間かもしれない..._ しかしスライムが彼に立ち向かうようになったとき彼の考えは中断された。

**準備をしなさい**

あるスライムが彼に立ち向かおうとしたので、Tidioは彼のためだけに戻ってこようとしました...ジャンプするために。 そして、通常のジャンプだけでなく、それはいくらかの距離のそれのように見えました。

「ああっ！」 彼は転んで叫んだ。 煙が彼を取り囲み始め、それから彼が彼の頭を打ったことが明らかになったので消え始めた。 しかし、彼はジャンプが彼を傷つけなかったことを発見して少し驚きました。

「いや…ダメージ？」 彼は少し混乱しているのだろうかと思ったが、あるスライムは後ろからうまく対処した。 彼は少し遠くに押されました、そして、彼の背中にあざがありました。

「わ…今理解していると思う。」スライムで充電を始めたとき、彼は少しうめいた。 彼は武器をスライムに押し込みました - 武器を押した後、スライムはグーに消える前に、おそらく痛みを意味する、未知の言語で叫び始めました。

他の3人のスライムは彼に腹を立てていた。 彼らは連続して攻撃をしようとしたので、Tidioは走ろうとしたが、彼は彼の中に新たな光を感じることができた。 彼が基本的なコンボを学び始めたとき、いくつかの輝きが彼の周りにありました。 彼は突き刺し、それから蹴りました。その後、剣を2回地面に叩きつけた後、それを激しく叩きつけてスライムをノックアウトしてグーに変えました。

_何だって...？_ 彼はこれを考えた。 多分それはいくつかの新しい能力または新しいスキルだった...しかしそれから彼は彼を通って行く新しい力を感じることができた。

* * *

_結果_

_EXP 8 - 合計EXP 8_

_5/5レベルアップ3/12_

_円：6 - 合計：6_

**_\- レベルアップ！ -_**

_**ティディオ LV1-2**_

_**HP 20〜42**_

_**SP 4-6**_

_**STR 2-3**_

_**STA 1-2**_

_**INT 1-1**_

_**AGI 2-2**_

_**LUK 1-1**_

_**ティディオは新しいスキルを習得しました：Double Slash / 二重スラッシュ！**_  
_**SPコスト：4 - 二重ダメージを与えるために敵を2回撃破する！...たぶん？**_

* * *

彼は戦いから疲れ果てたので、彼はハフし、そしてパフした。

_私は力が私を通り抜けていくのを感じました。 それはレベルアップでしたか？ それとも私の敵を吸収しているだけなのでしょうか。 それがなんであれ…私はセラ、ジェイコブ、マコタを見つけなければなりません！_ Tidioは彼が別の部屋を通り抜けたときに考え始めました。

* * *

その間...

マコタは突然「ああ！」のバーストで目が覚めた。

彼女は部屋を見回した。 それはとても未来的だった、そしてそれは彼女を少しおかしくさせた。 しかし、それから彼女は落ち着いた。 私は...私は...私は出ることができると思います... 彼女は起きたので彼女は思った。 彼女の目の前に制御室がありました。

彼女は中に入ったが、それから彼女は予想外のことを見た。

彼女の目の前にはスライムのように見えた何人かのモンスターと戦っていた少年がいました。 彼女は状況を理解していなかったが、彼女はその少年には助けが必要だと思った。 彼の服はすべて緑色だったので、問題の少年は緑色でした。 彼はプラスチックの銃を持っているようだった。 彼女は彼に近づこうとしたが…

「マコタ、私から逃げろ」 その声はとても親しみやすいようでした、それは彼女を襲いました...

「J-J-Jacob？」 彼女は彼女の周りに激しい赤面の波を感じた。 それは彼女が以前から間違っていたと言ったのと同じ男の子でした 。 突然、彼女は彼女の後ろの青いスライムによって取り組まれました。 彼女の眼鏡は落ちた。

「まこた！」 ヤコブは彼が彼女を助けようとしたので叫んだが、スライムは彼をブロックした。 希望がないようでした。 ブルースライムが彼女に取り組んでいる間、マコタは大声で叫んでいました。 しかし、それから彼女には何も起こらなかった。

彼女は目を開いて、黄色いジョイスコンが彼女の前にいるのを見ました。 輝いてもいました。 彼女はそれに触れようとしました、そして、彼女の指がジョイスコンに触れるとすぐに、それは明るく輝いて、ジョイスコンの周りのみんなを盲目にしました。

"A-Aaaaaaaaah！"

* * *

マコタは今立ち上がっていた。

「トラ！」 彼女はジョイコンを開催しながら

"-sfo-！" 彼女はそれを傾けながら続けた -

「 - rm！」 それから彼女はそれが矢印であるように思われた位置にジョイスコンを置きました、そして

"青！" 光が彼女を囲んだ。

彼女は、しばらくの間自分が粘土の石に変わったことを経験しました。 石が光り始めるまで彼女は倒れたようだ。 光が彼女を通って流れていた、そして最終的にそれは爆発した。

光が彼女から消えて、彼女は彼の服が変わったように見えました。 いつもの服の代わりに、彼女は今やすべてのものの黄色を帯びていた...彼女はまた彼女の髪に黄色の花を持っていた、そして彼女はプラスチック製の弓を持っていた。

"射手！" 彼女は弓をさしながら言った。

* * *

「…アーチャー？アーチャーって何？」 彼女は周りを見回して混乱しました、そして、ブルースライムが彼女に立ち向かおうとしたとき、彼女はただ驚きのために飛び跳ねました。 彼女は思ったよりも高く跳ね上がった、そして彼女は転倒し始め、その過程で彼女の下着を露出させた。 ヤコブはこれに赤面しました。

「JJジェイコブ！」 マコタは彼に激怒して彼に矢を投げ始めました、しかし、彼はただ邪魔にならないようにして、矢が緑色のスライムに当たるようにさせました、そして、それらはグーに消えました。 しかし、ブルースライムはまだ彼女の後ろにいました。

"外を見る！" 彼は突然ブルースライムを撃ったので怒鳴った。 Blue Slimeが突然Gooの中に姿を消したので、それはより正確なショット、より重要なショットのように見えた。 通常は生き残るでしょう。

* * *

_結果_

_例14 - 合計例22_

_12/12レベルアップ5/30_

_円9合計15_

**_\- レベルアップ！_ -**

_**ジェイコブ/マコタLV2-3**_

_**HP 36-54 / 35-52**_

_**SP 4-6 / 5-7**_

_**STR 1-2 / 2-2**_

_**STA 1-2 / 1-1**_

_**INT 1-1 / 1-2**_

_**AGI 2-3 / 1-1**_

_**LUK 1-1 / 1-2**_

_**Jacobは新しいスキルを習得しました：Accurate Shot/**__**正確なショット！**_  
_**SPコスト：4 - あなたのガンの精度は上がり、あなたはまた非常に低いダメージを与えます！**_

_**Makotaは新しいスキルを習得しました：Triple Arrows/**__**三重の矢！**_  
_**SPコスト：5 - 射程が長いがダメージが非常に少ない3本の矢を撃ちます。**_

* * *

「ハフ...」マコタは彼女がそこに立っているときにつぶやいてつぶやいた。

「何があったのですか？私は自分の力が増しているのを感じることができました...」

「時間がない、Tidioは危険にさらされているのかもしれない！」 彼女は自信を持って声を出して彼を妨害したが、彼女は口を覆って赤面した。

「DD - 誰にも言わないでくださいII誰かが言ったことはありません。 ヤコブはすぐにうなずいたので、彼女は叫んだ。

しかし、彼女が見つけたドアに向かって走っている間、彼は自分自身に考えました。 _この女の子は赤面しているときは少しかわいいです...多分私は彼女のサインを求めるべきですが、彼女は偶像ではありません...待って、私はこれらのことについて考えることができない！ ばかげて！_ 彼は自分を叩き、彼の後を追い始めた。

* * *

その一方で、Tidioは奇妙な世界にいました。 プラットホームがありました、そして時々、プラットホームは次第に消えるでしょう、それで彼は飛び回らなければなりませんでした。 ある時点で、彼はセラを見つけました、そして、彼女は走っている間彼に加わりました...ついに、彼らは青い色の家に到着しました、そして、彼らは安全に感じることができるように彼らは家に入りました。

「うーん、その次元にとどまるつもりはない。家に帰りたい」 セラは少し叫んだが、ティディオは首を横に振った。

「私たちにできることは何もありません。待つ必要があります...」「割れた声が聞こえるのでは...」「幽霊があなたを怖がらせるかどうかを確認してください」と彼は声を聞いて終えました。

「G-ゴースト！？あえてそのことを言ってあえて！

"Eyaaaaaaaaaah！"

彼女はTidioの後ろで軽食をして、それが彼女を食べるようになっているのはおそらくそれが怪物だと思って見ました。 しかし彼はただ金髪の子供を見た。 彼は茶色い目をしていました、そして、彼は彼の手にシアンのJoyconを持っていました。

「…金髪の男？」 セラは疑問に思いました。

「彼がNPCなのか人間なのかわからないが、彼と話そう…」とTidioは子供の近くに行った時に言った。

「うーん、こんにちは、あなたの名前は…？」 彼は言ったが、金髪の子供はちょうど頭を傾けているようでした。

"名？" 彼は繰り返し、明らかに混乱していました。 TidioとSeraはお互いを見ました。

「ええと、私の名前はTidioです。」と黒い髪の男が笑ったが、彼はまた傾いた。

"Tidio？Tidioとは何ですか？"

「ティディオ…彼は健忘症にかかっているのではないかと思います」 セラは彼のことを心配して話した。

"健忘症？" Tidioはその言葉を知らずに繰り返した。

「記憶喪失は、誰かが何も覚えていないときです。例えば…あなたは私を覚えています、そして、私はあなたの姉妹だということを知っていますね。でも、金髪の男は名前がわかりません。何も知らないようだ」

「それで彼は彼の…記憶を失ったのだろうか？」 そしてセラはうなずいた。

「まさに！どうすればいいのかわかりません…」彼女が「助け」の言葉を言う直前に、金髪の男が話した。

「カイウス…」彼は繰り返し言った。

「カイウス？それはあなたが知っている誰かですか？」

「たぶんそれはあなたの名前、Caiusですか？」 Seraの反応では、ブロンドは少し驚いたが、それから彼は頭を傾けた。

「今こそ彼と話をする時間ではありません。私たちは行かなければなりません。地面は大きく揺れています！」 ティディオは叫んだ。

1秒後、彼は正しかった。 地面は彼らが今まで見たことがないような方法で激しく揺れた。 彼らは走らなければならなかった、そしてTidioは彼の手をつかむことによってカイウスを引きずることを忘れなかった。

「あそこにいる、カイウス！」

* * *

地面が揺れている間、MakotaとJacobは同時に走っていました。

「どこから来たの？」 マコタはセラのように家に帰りたいと叫んだ。

"Ma'am ..."ジェイコブは始まりましたが、マコタに蹴られました。 「わ！どうしたの？」

「私はあなたの女性ではありません…」しかし彼女が終わったとき、彼女は何かが彼女の手を離れていると感じることができました。 彼女は自分の手がヤコブから離されるのを見た、そして彼女は地面から落ちようとしていた。

「まこた！」 彼が彼女の秋を見ていると彼は無駄に叫んだ。

しかし、すべての希望が失われたように見えたとき、彼女は姿を消した。 彼は混乱し、彼が後ろを見たとき、彼は未知の女の子が彼女が王子であるようにマコタを握っているのを見ました。

「ああ…」彼女は少し顔を赤らめた。 「ありがとう」

その未知の女の子は彼女を倒した。 「それは問題ありません、しかし、私はあなたが注意するべきであると思います、奥様」。 彼女は最後の言葉で顔を赤らめた。

「うーん、t-ありがとう、でもI-私は女性でも王女でもありません。私の名前はM-マコタです...」彼女は少しこぼれた。 彼女はヤコブを見ました、しかし、彼が女の子の近くに来ていたのを見て、彼女は彼から少し離れた。

その少女は長い、シアンの髪をしていた。 彼女の目は、これまで誰も見たことがないようなシアン色でした。 彼女はまた、白いリボンを着ているように見えました。

「Y-あなたの目！未来から来ましたか。！」 彼はわずかに悲鳴を上げ、どれがブロンドの女の子を驚かせたか。 マコタは彼女を少し見た、そして彼は正しかった。

"W-どこから来たの？未来のモンスター、私達をc-キャプチャーするつもりですか？！" マコタは彼女のことを心配して怒鳴ったが、彼女はただ腹を立てた。

「モンスター？私は怪物じゃない！」 彼女は叫んだ。 「あなたが話すこの「モンスター」はそれらの1人ではありません。そのうえ、私は名前を持っています、そしてそれはミカルです！あなたがあなたのジョイコンを持っているのを見ませんか？」 彼女は二人が何を運んでいたかを指摘しながら言った。

「これはどういう意味ですか？」 ジェイコブは、緑色のジョイコンを持って言った。 マコタは黄色いものを掲げた。

「私はこれを持っています、そしてそれはオレンジ色です…」彼女はオレンジ色のジョイコンを持ちながら言いました。 そして今、ふたりは彼女を信頼しているように見えた。

「あなたを怖がって申し訳ありません。正直なところ、1つのことは明らかです。はい、私は未来から来ました！」 ヤコブとマコタは彼女の陳述を憤慨した。 「それゆえ、私はこれがどのように機能するか知っています！」 彼女は元気よく言った。

「それなら…偶然にも、ティディオとセラがどこにいるのか知っているかい？」

「剣士のティディオとウィザードのセラ。 彼らはこれに驚いています。

「もちろん、私はこれを知っています。この白いリボンは実際には多くの機能に使用されています。ご覧ください...」彼女は白いリボンをつかみました。 中央部に触れることで、彼女はメニューを開いた。 彼女はGPS地図を見た。

「ふーん…彼らは門に近づいているようです。門に向かって走っている二人の友好的な人々もいます。しかし…厄介な部分は門のすぐ近くに赤い点があるということです。つながりを奪う！ "

「くそー！急がないとこの場所で永遠に動けなくなるかもしれません！」

「Y - うん、そうだね…W - 私たちはすぐに行かなければならない！」

二人は逃げ、ミカルはその後を追った。

"持て！"

* * *

反対側では、別の双子がサイバースペースで走っていました。 後半の短い茶色の髪と緑色の目をした女性は前半、乱雑な茶色の髪と目をした男性が追いつくのに苦労していましたが、彼は車椅子に乗っていました。 やがて彼らは行き止まりに達したが、テレポートできるテレポーターシステムを持っていた。 彼らはまた自分の手に2人のJoyconsを持っていました。 その少年は足についていた黒いジョイスコンを抱えていたが、少女は白いものを抱えていた。

「どうして…あなたは走りますか…そんなに速く…キアラ。」 男性は話をするのに苦労した。

「私は速く走っているのではありません。あなたはただゆっくりしています。私のせいではありません、ミシェル。」 現在キアラと識別されているその少女は彼に答えた。 彼は泣き言を言った。

「私は遅いじゃない…あなたは知っている…私の体は…」しかし、彼は頭を横に振った。

「我々は行き止まりに達したようだ」と彼女は答えたが、その兄弟はまた懇願した。

「そして、私たちは…ここまで来た…」と彼はため息をついた。そして彼は今までに見たことがない何かを目にした。 「右側を見てください。そこには...デバイスがありますか？」 彼らは装置を調べに行った。 それはそれがSF映画からまっすぐに作られたように見えました。

「この装置についての情報はありません...私たちは本当にどこにいますか？ミシェルを知っていますか？」 彼女は彼に尋ねた。 彼は通常賢いタイプでした。

「…たぶん、私たちは死んだ」 これは彼女をおかしくさせた。 しかし、それから彼女はそれが本当ではなかったことに気づきました、彼女は生きていたので、彼女は怒っていました。

「ミッシェル！不気味なことを言わないようにと何度も言ったことがありますか？！このテレポーターが何をするのか見てみましょう。」 彼女は兄を車椅子で運んだ。 光が彼らを囲み、光が消えたときには消えた。

* * *

結局、想定されたグループの6人のメンバーが同じ場所に来て、グループの最初の部分が2番目の部分を見たとき、彼らはすぐに親しみやすさを感じました。

「マコタ？ヤコブ？なぜあなたはここにいるのですか…？」 セラはシアンの目をした少女を抱きしめながら、Tidioは言った、混乱した。

「私はあなたについて同じことを言うことができました！誰となぜあなたとその金髪の男ですか？」 彼は怒鳴りつけ、彼については疑いを抱いた。 この男の子、カイウスはちょうど頭を傾けた。

「彼は何もしないで金髪の男と呼ばれていない、彼はカイウスと呼ばれています！そしてその女の子はどうですか...私の妹が抱きしめていること？」 彼はちょっとぎこちなく答えた。 その言及で、セラはその少女を抱き締めるのをやめた。 彼女は顔を赤らめて話そうとしました。

「ええと…私の名前はミカルです。そして、ええと…」

「彼女は未来から来た！」 ヤコブは叫びました、しかしその後、死んだ沈黙がありました。 「どうしたの！どうしてあなたは私を信じていないのですか。さあ、それはすべて本当です、彼女の白いリボンを見てください！そして彼女は小さなロボットが彼女を追いかけているかもしれません！」 彼は言った、彼の声で明らかな怒り。

「W-私たちは冗談を言っていた、J-ジェイコブ！すみません！私たちはあなたを信じています！それは彼女のシアンの目から明らかです！」 マコタ氏は言った。 他の人たちも同様にうなずいた。

その直後に、3番目のグループが到着しました。 しかし6人にとって、それは最初の会議でした。 6人は男の子と女の子である最後のグループについては何も知りません。 彼らは同じ年齢だったように見えたので、おそらく彼らは双子だったと思います。 彼らは六人を見て、彼らは彼らに手を差し伸べようとしていました、しかし男の子は女の子を押し、そして彼の車椅子を使って、彼は近くに行きました...

「ああ、私の女神よ、あなたはとても美しい！W-あなたは私と結婚しますか、私の愛ですか？！あなたの美しさは驚くべきことです！」 彼は叫んだ。 この時、セラは狂ったように顔を赤らめ、そしてもう一人は白目を見つめていた…「うーん…」、彼の妹が足を強く踏みつけるまで、彼は口をふさがなければ恐るべき叫び声を上げただろう。

"W - それは何のためにあった、シスター？！D - 二度とこれをやらない！" 彼は彼女に向かって叫んだが、彼女はちょうど彼の耳を引っ張った。 「わ、わ！」

「何度も私にあなたに思い出させなければならないのですか、ミシェル！他の女の子といちゃつくのをやめなさい！あなたが成長するとき、あなたはいちゃつくについて心配することができます。女の子！" 彼女は叫んだ。 「今すぐ黙れ！」 彼は静かになり、まるで少し泣きたいかのように見下ろした。

「今…私の兄弟の行動を残念に思う。彼は彼がついにガールフレンドを得るまで止まることはないだろう。私の名前は…」

「黒髪のH-ねえ、B-黒髪の男…キアラと結婚してもらいたいのです。はい、彼女と結婚してもらいたいのですが、あなたは…のように聞こえます」 「おお、これもまたね！」

「W-これでやめてもらえますか？I-彼氏のことに興味はありません！Ahem、私の名前はChiara、彼の名前はMicheleです...彼の名前にもかかわらず、彼は実際には男性です。 「彼女は車椅子を指差して言ったが、誰もがすでにそれを理解していた。

「キアラさんにお会いできて嬉しいです」とティディオは握手しながら彼女に言った。彼女は少し赤面したが、握手も返した。それから、Tidioは話し始めました。

「わかった…それでは、私たちはどこにいるのだろうか。最初に、未来から来たと主張する少女がいるだけだ（ミカル：私は違う、そしてミカルだ！）、そのうちの一つは5人だ。いじめっ子のように見え（Jacob：Bully !?私はJacob！です）、みんなが同じ学校にいるのか、それとも他に何かあるのかわかりません... "

「賛成です。彼は私の兄弟なので、Tidioを知っていますが、私はあなたの残りについては知りません。そうですね、Jacob ...」と、セラは言いました。彼は最も無視されているようでした。（「あなたは私を無視していますか！？）

「私の名前はミカルです。私が前に言ったように、私は未来から来ました。」彼女は彼女の目を輝かせて言った。

_非常に素早い挨拶の後..._

「…ええと…そもそも、私たちはどこにいるの？」Micheleは吃音を出しました、しかしこの時点でそれは少し怖かったです。"家に帰りたいぞ..."

「正直なところ、わかりません」セラを見つめていたミッシェルのこの恐怖の恐怖。「私はどうやってまたはどうしてわからないが、私たちは今ここにいます。たくさんのコードがあるように、すべてがシアンです...」

「待って、どうした？これは私たちがデータだという意味ですか？」

「IIIわからない…実を言うと、私はかなり怖い」とマコタはコメントし、手を挙げた。

「ええ、私はこれが悪い夢かもしれないと思い始めています...」ジェイコブはまた彼の声を上げました。

「ええと、誰でも知っていますか」

「私は実際に何が起こっているのか知っていますが、それほど多くはありません」みんなはミカルを見つめた。「そうですね、私はIIが皆さんとそれについて話し合うことができたらいいのにと思いますが、...ここから抜け出す必要があります。それは不気味ですね」彼女はため息をついた。（ミケーレ：「家に帰りたい！」）

「でも…ここからどこへ行くの？」Tidioは、方向性について少し混乱していると述べ、みんなしばらくの間それについて考えました。

"H-ねえ、私は持っています - "

「 - それは機能しないと言うのは怖い。電話、GPS、デバイス...ここでは何も機能しない」彼女は言った、伏した。キアラはただ汗をかいた。

「真面目になれないよね」彼女は自分のドレスポケットに電話があることを思い出しながら言った。彼女はそれを出してそれを始めた。実は、ミカルの言ったことは正しかった。信号を見ると、信号がないことを示す十字アイコンがあります。「N - いいえ、方法...」

「あなたが方向を知ることができる唯一の方法は私に頼ることです。ここで、私はこの白いリボンを持っています」、彼女は彼女の手からそれを取り出しました。彼女は中央部、リボンの円に触れた。ホログラフィックの何かがポップアップし、そして誰もが突然後退しました。ミケーレは彼が転落しようとしていたように見えた。

ホログラムには、一般的な地図がありました。明らかにされた3つの道がありました。そのうちの2つは6から6に慣れているように見えました、しかし3番目の道は非常に単純で、それは2人の新人からでした。3つの道は、そこにあった大きな部屋に終わります...

「G門？でもなぜそれはここHなのだろう…」マコタは言った、混乱した。

「チケットを出る！行こう！」

「待って、ミシェル！」

門のアイコンが表示されるとすぐに、Micheleは突然門をたどりたがっていたので、彼は突然車椅子を使用しました。キアラは彼がちょっと待って止まることを望んだので、彼女は彼らの後をついた。門のことがおそらく重要であることを認識して、残りの6人は彼に従うことを決めた。これまでのところ、すべてのコードにもかかわらず、その道は非常にうまくいっていました。それはほとんどペースの変化のように感じました。

しかし、突然子供の目を刺した煙があったので、すべてがすぐに終わってしまうでしょう。彼らはノミか何かを得たかのように、彼らは再び咳をしていました。「W何が起きているのか…？」

「だれがそこにいるのですか？その人は嘆願できますか」

「あなた は すぐそこに立ち止まる**必要**があります。」

煙が消えたとき、8人のメンバーは声、情報源を見回した。彼らは彼らが向かっているのと全く同じ門の近くで声を見ましたが、それは彼らが期待したものとは非常に異なっていました。

「姿」は立っていました、そしてそれは起きていました、ある種の狼のように。それはまたほとんど黒い毛皮を持っていた、そしてそれは彼が未来的な銃を身に着けていたように見えた。それは突然銃を向けた...

「このしの男をください。私たちは彼を必要としています。」それは言った、皆に衝撃を与えた。その銃をマコタのように見えたところに向けていた。

「私…？？」彼女は後退したが、それはそれが彼女について話していなかったことに気づいたので、彼女は誰に会うために少し離れた。それはこの「カイウス」男に銃を向けていた！「私」と言うかのように、彼は自分自身を指していましたか？

「はい、あなた。私たちはあなたを取り戻すために来ました！」叫んだが、この「カイウス」男は頭を傾けただけだった。

「彼を取り戻しなさい。あなたは何をするつもりですか？」ティディオは彼を疑って見て言った。

「ええ、彼は記憶喪失を患っていると考えてください！セラは「健忘症…ほんとに？」と言った。ミカルは自分に言った。

「…健忘症って…？」「カイウス」は、この数字とほとんどすべての人に衝撃を与え、言った。しかし、Mikaruは奇妙にもこれほど驚いたようには見えませんでした。ヤコブはこれに注意しました、彼は後でこれについて彼女に尋ねなければならないでしょう。

「…問題ではありません。この時点で…」しかし、ミシェルが彼にやって来たとき、それは中断されました。「うーん…」彼女は白っぽい表情で彼を見つめていたので、彼の姉は少しぎこちなく言った。

「ねえ、ねえ、あなたはオオカミオドネルだ！私はあなたがニンテンドーにいることの大ファンです！あなたはあなたのフォックスとあなたのファルコと一度だけ戦ったのです！いや、本当に、私は直接会っています！私はあなたのサインをお願いします？あなたはこれらのスターフォックスのゲームから来ます！私はあなたを持っていてもいいですか？ "

**バング！**

彼の車椅子は地面に倒れ、彼は打ち上げられ、地形にぶつかったために両手で頭を握りしめました。彼が痛みで叫んでいるように見えました。「ブラザー！」彼女は彼に行って、彼をチェックしながら言った。TidioとSeraも彼に従った。マコタは、あたかも殺人事件を目撃したかのように、ただ手をあえぎ、彼女の口に両手を置いた。

「お元気ですか？」ヤコブは銃を彼に向けた。「あなたは彼を撃った」

「私はあなたのような本能的なバカはいりません。特に…あのシアン色のガキ。私は篠といくらかの取引をしています！」

「シアンの髪のガキ ...？！知っているよ、私の名前はMikaruです。誰もが私をBratと呼びます！」それが突然光るように、彼女は彼女が彼女のオレンジジョイスコンをむち打ちながら言った。キアラのジョイコンも輝いていました。彼女は彼女が起きたときに彼女の手で少し握りしめながら、彼女の手でホワイトジョイコンを握った。

「私はあなたが私の兄弟を攻撃したと信じることができない！許されない！」白とオレンジ色の光が2人の女の子を囲んでいたので、彼女は最後の言葉をそれほど強く叫んだ。「あぁぁあ！」ミシェルの妹は叫んだが、ミカルはまったく叫んでいなかった -

* * *

「トラ！」彼女はホワイトジョイコンを抱きしめながら始めた。

"-sf-！" 彼女はそれをもっと上に上げながら続けた。

「おおー！」彼女はそれを置いて、それから垂直線の中心部より少し上にもう一つの線を作りました。

"白！" 彼女は彼女が祈っているように見えるポーズをしたので、彼女は終わりました。まるで塔の中にいるかのように、彼女は白い光に囲まれました。

繰り返しますが、他の戦闘機のように、彼女は粘土の石に変わって、それからそれが壊れたように輝きました。彼女が自由になると、彼女は今白い手袋、白いドレスとスタッフを持っていました。彼女はまた彼女のヘッドバンドとしてラッキーフォークローバーを持っていました。

"祭司！"

* * *

「トラ！」ミカルは円を描くようになりました。

"-sf-！" 彼女は四本の矢を作った。

「オーム！」彼女は中心に円を形作った。

"オレンジ！" 彼女はあたかもブーメランを投げているかのようにオレンジジョイコンを回した。彼女はオレンジ色の光に囲まれていました。

光が消えると、彼女は今、口と鼻を覆うマスクを持っていました。そして彼女はすべてオレンジ色でした。彼女はオレンジ色の岬も持っていました。

「アサシン！」

* * *

"行こう！" ミカルは、彼女がいくつかの小さな手裏剣を解雇したと言った。オオカミはそれをかわしてレーザーを撃ったが、彼女もそれをかわした。

「あなたは私が思っていたよりも進んでいるようですね。彼は他の銃を用意したと言った。

「W - what ...？II彼が2人いるのを覚えていない…」「あなたが今話しているなら、あなたはただもっと傷つくでしょう、Michele！しかし、今ミシェルはもうそれを我慢できませんでした。彼は今無力なのでただ見ただけだった。

オオカミは砲弾をかわし、2つの間を簡単に引っ掻いて、それらを地面に送った。「わ！」

_私は - 私だけが今無力ではなかった場合...私は彼が2人を殺害するのを見たくありません！T - これはもうゲームに見えない..._

彼はまだ痛みに悩まされていたので、彼はたくさんハフしました、しかし、彼のBlack Joyconは輝いていました。最後に、彼は勇気を出して彼の口を開けようとしました…「私はもう我慢できません！私はBig S-アーアルを守りたいです！」

「Bブラザー！」

* * *

「トラ…」彼は今黒いジョイスコンを抱えていて、そして今立ち上がっていました。彼はそれを引き戻しました。"-sf-！"

彼はそれを推進しました -

「おおー！」

それから彼は円を作りました - 手のサイズを持っている単純な円 - 「黒！」

塔が現れた。一旦それが消えたならば、彼は今や彼はそっと着地したので、すべてのものに黒い、そして黒い手袋を持っていました。まるで燃えるようなオーラを見せるかのように、彼は目を開いた。

"ファイター！"

* * *

彼が変身するとすぐに、彼は敵に向かって起訴しました。ウルフは彼に爆風を発射しました。そして、それは異常に速くて、そしてそれは大きく見えました、しかし、ミシェルは飛び跳ねて、そして攻撃を避けました。突然、兄がウルフの後ろに着地し、彼のオオカミを下に向けて頭の中でキックを終えてキックでいくつかの打撃を与えたとき、兄弟が一瞬のうちに武術能力を学んだようでした。

彼は後退し、それから彼は彼の方に来るように動いて、彼の左手を前方に握った。「もっと欲しい？」彼の声は子供っぽく見え、少し微笑みながら叫んだ。これは実際にはオオカミに対する侮辱でした。

「なんで…」彼は少年のところで起訴されるようになりました、しかし、それが彼に届いたように見えたちょうどその時に、少年はただ突然飛び上がって、顔の後ろから彼を蹴りました。セラはミケーレの行動に感銘を受けました。「私はあなたに加わるつもりです！」彼女は青いジョイスコンが光っていると言った。「ギャア！」

* * *

「トラ！」彼女の兄のポーズに似て、彼女は彼女が右手に青いジョイスコンを持っているとセラは叫んだ。「sfo - ..！」Tidioとは異なり、彼女はスピンの後に立ち止まったのですぐに幸せに動き回った。

「 - rm！」まるで魔法をかけたいかのように、ジョイコンを目の前で横に振ると叫んだ。

塔が現れた。それが消えたならば、彼女はすぐに彼女の青いシャツを着て、青いスカートを身に着けていました、そして、彼女は同じく短くてかわいい、そして青っぽい杖を持っていました。彼女は今も魔術師の帽子をかぶっていた。

「魔術師！」

* * *

WolfはMicheleを傷つけようとしていたので、その変化に気付かなかったが、彼はFireスキルを使用していたので、Micheleの前に現れた火事ですぐに立ち止まった。

「あなたは彼を手に入れていない。私たちを乗り越えろ！」彼の緑色のWiiリモコンが明るくなったので、Jacobは怒って言った。

* * *

「トラ…」ジェイコブは緑色のジョイコンを右手で上げた。"-sf-！"

彼は右腕を右に伸ばした。

「おおー！」彼がこれを言ったように、彼は今誰かを撃つかのように今度は同じ腕を前方に引き伸ばし、そしてすぐに引き戻した。リモコンはテレビで行います。

塔が現れた。それが消えたとき、彼は今ジョイスコンの代わりに緑色のシャツとズボンを持っていました、彼は今彼がカメラの右の銃を向けて、彼の両手にピストルを持っていました

"砲手！"

* * *

JacobがWolfに数発の砲弾を投げたので、変革が突然起こったのでWolfは避けられなかった。

「正確なショット！」まるで彼が銃を集中させようとしているかのように、彼は彼の目の前に銃を置いたと叫んだ。彼は数回撃ったが幸いなことに、彼らは見逃していなかった。

「いいよ、ヤコブ！」彼が集中したので、Tidioはとても微笑んだ。彼はオオカミに突き刺そうとしていたので彼が今剣を持っているので数秒をかけて、彼の赤いJoyconで剣士に変身しました...

彼が何も推し進めていなかったことに気づくのは彼だけです。敵は消えた！

「彼は姿を消した！どこにいるのか！」友達が周りを見回すように彼は周りを見回し、この「しの」男は白紙のような表情で見つめていた。「IIはこれに関する情報を持っていません。どうして彼はこのように隠れますか。」ミカルは、キアラが起きるのを手伝ったので、マコタが疑って見つめていると心配して言った…

彼女はこの篠野人を見つめるようになった。「彼を見つけた！三重の矢！」彼女は3本の矢を出したと言った。「M-マコタ！」

しかし世羅は、その標的は志野ではないことに気付いた。篠の頭上を飛び越えて矢が丸まった。見えない相手に当たったように見えたが、姿が現われて矢はすぐに暗闇の中に消え、後ろからシャツを篠を掴んだ…

「オオカミ！どうしたの？」ミカルがちょっと怖い顔で見ていると、ティディオは叫んだ。「あなたは彼と何をしているのですか。！」

「私はあなたにすでに言った…しのが帰る必要がある、そして私は彼を助けなければならない。あなたのがらくたはちょうど私の邪魔になっている！」ジェイコブと他の人たちはただ怒ってさえいました。「今、志野。あなたはあなたの家に連れ戻される必要がある…」狼が彼が篠から来る光を見たときに停止した。彼は彼を注意深く見たところ 、ジョイコンを持っていることがわかった。彼はすぐに彼にそれを与えるように強制しに行きました、しかし、彼が手に着くちょうどその時に、シノの目が広がるように光はシアンに輝きました。

"N-いいえ！" 彼は彼が彼を手放すように敵を取得しようとしたとして苦労したが、ウルフはちょうどさらに怒ってしまった。"黙れ！"

オオカミがジョイコンに触れるとすぐに、あの篠のほかの誰にも掴まれたくないように、光はさらに明るく輝いた。

「Sストップ！」彼はどういうわけか力を入れてオオカミを追い払うことに成功し、彼は突然叫んだのでその過程でその少年を落とし、後退してシャツを握りしめた。

* * *

彼はそこに立っていたとき、非常にかすかなシアン色のオーラで、そこに立っていました、しかし彼は彼の手でジョイコンを持ち上げたので、彼は無情でした。「Tra-」彼は彼の右手でシアンのJoyconをつかむでしょう。

「sf-」彼はそれを彼の前で横に振った、彼の右腕を伸ばした。

「orm」彼はジョイコンを前に推し進めながら冷静に言った。突然、彼はシアンの塔で覆われました。

タワーが消えた後、彼は今やジョイコンの代わりにシアンの短剣を持っていた。彼の顔も少し変わったように顔が少し変わったようで、髪の毛は不揃いになりました。

"泥棒。"

* * *

ウルフが後退している間、彼はそこに立っていました。「これでもまだ何もしない」篠は姿を消した。ウルフが次に知ったことは、彼が篠から逃げたとき、彼は短剣によって後ろに刺されたであろう。「W何これ？」

Tidioとそのグループは篠に向かって走ったが、Mikaruはそれほど驚いたようには見えなかった。「大丈夫です、しの？」ティディオは叫んだが、篠は敵をちらっと見たので黙っていた。

「これまでのところ、私は私たちがそのtを悪用して悪用するためにそのtを使用することができるように思えます...」マコタは恥ずかしがり屋に言って、彼女の弓を握った。

「聞いてください。これは本当に重要です。私たちは敵を倒して怪我をしています。これは、男と女です、私たちの力を発揮する必要があるのです！」キアラは真面目に言って言った。

「ええ、私たちは8人のチーム、浄化チームのように見えます。あの男を倒したのです！」ヤコブはハイピッチで叫んだ。

「W-うーん...私たちは本当に浄化チームのようには見えません。それでも、その男は本当に厄介です。彼は...不気味な男のような... ...」彼女は彼女の最後の文に臆病でした。

「そうだ、行こう！」チームは敵を見つめていたので、誰もが黙っていて喝采を送った。

「天秤座！」キアラは彼女が敵をスキャンしようとしたときに叫んだ。彼女のスタッフはすぐにライトアップしました...

**ウルフオドネル**

**LV：05**

**HP：96/240**

**SP：47/60**

**ATK：11**

**DEF：10**

**MATK：7**

**MDEF：8**

**STR：4**

**STA：4**

**INT：3**

**AGI：5**

**LUK：3**

**情報：** Wolf O'Donnellは悪名高い犯罪者であり、誰もが彼の犯罪のため彼を知っています。彼はかつてアンドロスによって伝説のスターフォックスとして知られているものを滅ぼすために雇われました。数年後、彼は最も人気のある犯罪者としての尊敬を集め、$ 3,000,000の最大の賞金も所有するようになりました。（ジェイコブ：これは大金だ！/ミカル：金持ちになることについて話すのをやめなさい、ジェイコブ！）

「待って、犯罪者ですか？」セラは敵に疑問を投げかけるだろう、と混同した。

「あなたは私が賭けている！あなたは私の賞金をあなたに譲渡したいですか？」これはセラに恐怖の表情を与えた。

「N - いいえ、あなたはu - 私たちが犯罪者であり、y - あなたではありません...？！」

"あなたはうるさいです！" ミシェルは敵に向かって突撃したときに中断した。しかし、驚いたことに、彼が倒されたので、彼は彼の後ろでジャンプして、そしてレーザーを進水させたので、敵は手ごわいものであることを証明するでしょう。"兄！"

「なんで君はちょっと…」ヤコブは敵を数回撃って銃を上げたが、彼はほとんど打撃を放っていなかったが…「火」彼は暑いと感じていたので、火は即座に現れ、彼はそれにまっすぐ落ちたのでセラはこれを追跡した。"ホット！"

篠は突然これをフォローしました。"ランナー。" 彼は動きが速くなったと静かに言って、後ろから敵を数回突き刺しました。しかし、彼が彼を突き刺すことができる直前に、ウルフは突然攻撃的なオーラを始めました。

**「 俺はもう十分だ！ 」**彼が篠を後ろに蹴って彼を数メートルノックして転倒させようと叫んだ。「オオカミフラッシュ！」彼は自分を起訴したので怒鳴った。"気を付けて！" Tidioはグループが括っていると言った。彼は突然打ち切りました、そしてその直後、ミカルはナイフの能力を解き放ち、いくつかのナイフを撃ちました。それが直接彼を襲ったのに対し、彼女の完全なショックに敵は衰弱しなかった。

Makotaが驚いて見つめていたので、Tidioはグループがあちこちでいくつかの覆いをしたので跳んだ。しかし、次のことは彼女を含めて何人かに衝撃を与えるでしょう。

ウルフが彼の下を通り過ぎて、Tidioはまだ空中にいました。しかし、驚いたことに、彼がその過程で彼の頭を打って、彼が突然地面に押し込まれたので、空気圧はきつくなりました。ミカルも倒されたが、彼女は頭を打たなかった。

"N - いいえ！ティディオ！" 彼女は自分の兄が転ぶのを見てセラは少し怖いと言った。「うーん…」彼はうめいた。

「やめて！」キアラが彼を治療するためにTidioに向かっていたので、Micheleは再び無謀に充電していました。「ＥＥ緊急…最初…援助！」彼が治療されていたとき、彼女は魔法の包帯が彼の上に現れたと叫んだ。

「パワーパンチ！」彼は驚いたように突然オオカミの顔にパンチを打つ前に、ライトアップしていたときに拳を突いた。彼は頭で地面にぶつかったので、その技量は彼に数メートルのプッシュを得させた。

「ハフ…」兄弟は敵を見つめながらうめき声を上げた。彼らは敵が反応していないことを彼らが見たまで、グループはまだ数秒間警戒していた。「何…？誰かを殺したのか…！」彼は怖く見え、誰かを殺害したと思っていました。

"N-いいえ... H - 彼は...意識がないです..."ミカルは安心してため息をついた。 「私はあなたがその達成に値すると思います、ミシェル。」彼女はそのグループが息をしていると静かに言った。 「うわー！お兄さん、あなたはとてもクールだ！」彼女が驚きの表情で兄を見つめていたので、キアラはTidioを治療し終えたばかりです。志野はまるで彼が興味を持っているかのように彼を見つめていた。

突然、誰もが自分の体が輝いていたときに、うずきを感じることがありました。「WW-We ... D-Didそれ...」マコタは心を握りしめながらため息をついた。しかし、ミケーレは急に倒れましたが、幸いなことに彼は今また車椅子に座っていたので、転倒は止められました。「W何…Hどう…」彼は車椅子がどのように現れたかについて混乱していると言った。彼は彼の大丈夫であるかどうかを確認するためにキアラが兄に向かって行ったので、彼は彼の黒いジョイスコンを見つめたので、彼は希望があると思った。

「…うん…」セラが抱きしめて急いでプッシュするのを感じる前に、ティディオは安心してため息をついた。 「あなたもかっこいい！」彼女はほめたたえた。

「それはボスの戦いのように感じた…」 ヤコブは率直に言った。

**バトル終了！**

* * *

_結果_

_経験15 - 合計経験37_

_20/30 - 次：10_

_35円 - 合計50円_

_あなたはアイテムを手に入れました！_

_**壊れたニンテンドーDS：** 古くて壊れたニンテンドーDS。LEDに傷があり、画面が壊れているように見えます。もちろん、起動しません。 たぶん誰かがこのアイテムを修理するのを手伝うことができます..._

* * *

「これは…ニンテンドーDSですか？」 Tidioは疑問に思いました。

「ええ、でもそれがなぜ壊れたのかわかりません…」とセラは悲しい顔で言った。

「多分…誰かがそれを持っていた…」ミシェルは言った、しかしそれから彼が落ち込んでいると感じていたので彼は彼の唇をかみました。 キアラは同情した。

「今のところそれを保持するべきだ」とミカルはリボンをもう一度つかみながら真剣に言って地図を開いた。「大丈夫、我々はその門の近くにいる」と彼女は言った。"フォローしてください！"

* * *

グループは彼らの前に立っていた非常に長くて大きな門をデジタルルームで見つめた。

「…H…どうやって開くの？」 マコタは言った、混乱した。

「シンプル。ジョイコンを使います。」

「え？」

「あなたはそれらのジョイコンで変身したことに気付きましたか？」ミコタは言った。「ええと…」他のみんながぎこちなく話した。

「ええと、それ以上のことができます。門の前に持ってください」彼女は説明した。 "お願いします！"

「これが本当にうまくいけば。そうでなければ、あなたは問題を抱えている、うそつきだ！」ジェイコブは怒って言った、「嘘つき」という言葉で女の子を侮辱し、緑色のジョイスコンを前に出しました。

「あなたはそれほど失礼である必要はありません…」彼女がホワイト・ジョイコンも握ったので、キアラは彼を叱った。他のみんながジョイスコンを掲げました。突然、それはまるで地面がたくさん揺れているかのように感じました、そして -

**MMMHRRRRRRR！**

ゲートとしてはゆっくりと非常に大きな音がしましたが、確かに突然、突然開き始めました。オーラがなだめるように感じました。やがて、ほんの少しの間、非常に目がくらんでいたので、1分以内に、ゲートはついに完全に開きました。

「なるほど？」と言った。

「それは確かにおもしろい...」Tidioは大声で疑問に思いました。志野が見つめて驚いたわけでも、こんな感じでもうなずいた。「準備はいい？これが私たちの新しい冒険になるだろう」

「…新しい冒険…？」セラは彼女がこれについて話していたミカルを見つめながら少し混乱したと言った。

「ああ、いいね、新しい世界、あるいは何か。あなたが冒険に行くチャンスを与えられたら、あなたは行き ますか？」 Tidioと他の人たちはすぐにこの説明を理解した。

**「 うん！ 」**みんな一緒に元気づいて、志野は門を見つめながらうなずいた。

「おい！」

グループは後ろを見て、そして見ました...

"ここに戻って！" それはまたそのオオカミ男でした！

「またね！」ミシェルは車椅子に乗っていたので、今起きられないと心配して言った。"助けて！" キアラは車椅子を運ぶことによって彼女を助けました。"行こう！" 誰もが門の中を走った。オオカミは門の中に入ろうとしました、しかし目に見えない、強力な禁止は彼をたくさん後ろに押し戻しました。彼が最後に見たのは、彼女が再び向きを変えてゲームの中に入ったとき、ミカルが彼を見るために立ち止まることでした。

彼らは冒険に出かけました。冒険、それは最終的には危機を止めるためのものになるでしょう...

* * *

**メモリカードをフォーマットしています...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**次の章：**

**「ニンテンドーシティ」**

**ファイル1に保存しています...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**保存完了**

**ティディオ/セラ/ジェイコブ/マコタ/ミカル/シノ/ミケーレ/キアラ**

**LV 03 - 50円**

* * *

_**エキストラ：**ねえ、みんな、これはオリジナルの英語ファンフィクションの想定される日本語訳です。 日本の読者はそれほど多くないと私は知っていますが、私はまだ彼らにこれを見てもらいたいのです。 もっと多くの読者にこれを読んでもらう方法が手に入るなら、それは良いことです！_


	2. EP2任天堂シティ！

**現在の統計****:**

**ティディオ****/****セラ****/****ヤコブ****/****マコタ****/****篠****/****ミカル****/****ミケーレ****/****キアラ**

**LV 03 - ****円 ****50**

_以前は、冒険はティディオ、セラ、ジェイコブがぶらぶらしたことから始まりました。彼らがマコタに会ったとき、ヤコブは失礼であっても彼女と話しました。彼らはまた、他の仲間と一緒に取ろうとしていたが、ガスがあったので話は短かった。彼らが次に見たのはサイバースペースの次元でした。当初、彼らは混乱し、彼らは探検しました。彼らはスライムを見た。そのサイバー次元にどうしてスリムがあるのでしょうか__?__そして、危機の瞬間に__._

_彼らはジョイコンを使って変身する能力を得たと思われる__.__そこでは、少年が妹のティディオとセラと再会した後、健忘の少年シノと出会ったが、彼は最初にそれを言ってカイウスと呼ばれたと思ったが、彼の表情は大丈夫ではなかった。ジェイコブはマコタと出会い、その後、未来から生まれ、未来的なリボンを持っていると思われるシアンヘアの女の子、ミカルに会いました。それとも、彼女はそうであると主張します__.__そして最後に、ある種のセンターで出会った後、彼らは別のペアに会いました。彼らは前に会ったことがない双子、ミケーレとキアラ、ミケーレは何らかの理由で車椅子に乗っていました。彼らは同じ年齢を持っていたが、キアラは彼女が最初に生まれたと主張しているので、ミケーレは彼の姉として彼女を見上げる。_

_グループは混乱して変容などについて話しましたが、ミカルは次元から抜け出す方法を知っていました。突然、敵が私のタブウ、ウルフ・オドネルを送った。ミケーレは任天堂の大ファンだったので、彼は彼の上にファンボイだった、彼は突然彼が車椅子から地面に落ちたとき、彼を撃った、篠を指差し、彼に戻って要求しました。そこから、他の__4__人はキアラとミカルを皮切りに変身し、続いて妹を守りたいと思ったミケーレが続いた。彼は突然目に見えなくなったので、自己防衛はしばらく続いた。マコタは目に見えないものを見つけましたが、矢印が反射しました。彼は怖がってシンのシャツをつかんだが、シアン・ジョイコンは__8__人の力のおかげで敗北したので輝いた。_

_彼らはニンテンドー__DS__を手に入れましたが、それは非常に壊れていたので、彼らは大きな門への道をたどったので、後でそれを保持することにしました。グループは何をすべきか分からなかったが、ミカルは彼らにジョイコンを掲げるように指示した。ジェイコブは彼女を疑ったが、彼女が確かに言ったように、彼らがそれを持ち上げた時、ジョイコンは突然門が開いたので輝き始めた。非常に大声で、それは光の多くを持っていました。グループはもう少し話すことができたが、ウルフは戻ってきて、彼らが門に入りに行くと子供たちを怖がらせる。オオカミは彼らに従いたかったが、子供たちが無事に門に入ったので、彼は突然目に見えない、しかし強力な障壁によってブロックされました。ウルフが最後に見たのは、ミカルが立ち止まって、中に入る前に舌と目を彼に突き刺したことだ。_

_メモやジャーナルのこの長い空白が何であれ、これを書くことによって、私たちは私たちの旅を思い出すことができます。誰が知っている、すぐにこのトラブルの多くがあるかもしれません、私の存在を取り除こうとしたこの迷惑な男とは何ではありません__.__ああ、はい、私はこの日記のためにミカルのリボンを使用しました__.__基本的に、リボンにはログを記録して保存するオプションがありました。リボンの中の日記です。私は彼女が私が彼女のリボンを使用して気にしないことを願っています__, __私はそれを適切に使用する方法を知らないことを考えると、私は誤ってそれをいじったかもしれません__..__ああ、私とチアについて、まあ、私は時間が来たら、もう少し教えてあげる。さて、次回お会いしましょう__!_

_\- __ミケーレ_

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

「ウンン.」うめき声。

「アール.」うめき声の異なるセット。

グループはうめき声を上げ、ティディオとヤコブは目をこすり、少し大声であくびをしました。「どこ..午前。。。私..? 」ティディオは立ち上がり始めた。ジェイコブはすぐに、彼がミカルに向かって最初に走り始めたので、他のメンバーがまだ不愉和であることを見る前に、彼が周りを見回して、続きました。ティディオはまた、セラを見て、この風を取った.

セラが大丈夫かどうか確かめるために行くと、彼は叫んだ。彼女は頭を上げて弟をまっすぐに見る前に、少し大声でうめき声をあげた。「大丈夫ですか」と彼は心配な口調で言ったが、彼女は少しまばたきをした。

セラは話すことができる前に、少し咳をしました。"...はい。。。おかげで..ミカルも目を覚ますと、彼女は最終的に胴体を上げ、深呼吸をしようとしてささやいたが、ジェイコブは少し強く頭を突いた。

「おお!彼女は目を閉じて、ヤコブの手を平手打ちすると少し叫び、彼は少し勝たしました。「こんなことするな」と彼女は再び叫んだ。しかし、彼はそのコメントに答えていびきをかいただけです。「私はちょうどあなたが壊れやすいではないことを確認していました。これは、誰かがそうするだろうと彼女に少し怒りを得ました。彼女は言い返しそうだったが、その後、シノを見て、彼にチェックに行った。

やがて、篠さんは目を覚まし、立ち上がって頭をつかんで周りを見回し、この場所を混乱させ、ミカルを見る前に、まるで説明を受けるかのようにした。「..?」彼はまばたきし、再び周りを見回し、彼はこの場所を理解していなかった

「ああ、ああ。まぁ。。こ... これは私たちの..「基地」と彼女は答え、4人は目を覚まし、彼女が何を意味するのか混乱させました。「心配しないで、大丈夫!」と彼女はうなずきながら叫んだが、その後、彼女は何かを思い出した。

「マコタはどこだ」と彼女は周りを見回し、私たちも周りを見回し始めました。「シスター?ティディオは、彼女が彼と一緒に行って確認するべきだと思って疲れて彼女を見ましたが、しばらくして、誰かがそれから出てくる前に、階段のすぐ隣のエレベーターを見る前に、彼らがまだ周りを見回していたので、いくつかの音がありました。

「うーん、この場所はかなり混乱しています。私が円の中を走り回ったなんて信じられない.彼女は赤面をし始め、しばらく身を閉じ始めると、みんなに気づいた。「うーん、こんにちは。彼女はスカートにしがみついていた。

「ああ、こんにちは、マコタ。だから。。。私たちは今、みんなを持っています。レッツ.」

ジェイコブはミカルを中断した。「二人を忘れてないの?彼女は彼が失礼なコメントをしたかのように彼を見たが、その後、彼女は今それを得たかのように息をのんだ。「ミケーレとキアラはどこだ?」と彼女は実際に独り言を言った.

* * *

彼らは実際に台所の中にいました。キアラは冷蔵庫に着くと、車椅子でミケーレを連れて来ていた。彼女は彼がいびきをかいている間、彼が眠っているのに気づかず、しばらく彼をちらっと見た。彼女は冷蔵庫を見た。「ああ、もっと食べ物!彼女は冷蔵庫を開けると、本当に満ち顔をして興奮しているようでした。

...何も見つけられないだけで、彼女は少し怒った。「食べ物は?! 彼らは少なくとも私たちに敬意を示すべきです! ドアが開くと、彼女は足を踏みつけ、ミケーレは目を覚ました後、少しあくびをしました。「ああ..それは君たち二人だ。マコタは恥ずかしそうにため息をつきながら、妹はすぐに足を踏みるのをやめた。「マコタ!そしてヤコブはすぐに中をちらっと見回した。「そ, そしてみんな!ミケーレが「わ...」と言ったので、彼女は少し赤面しました。

"...何をしていますか。そして、なぜあなたは冷蔵庫から盗むのですか?ジェイコブは皮肉を込めて言い、キアラからまぶしさを得た。ああ、彼はなんて賢明に見えたのか

「私はそうではない! 何もない場合はどうやって盗んでいいの?冷蔵庫を見ると、ティディオはキアラが正しいのを見ることができました。「私はちょうど空腹だったので、私はすることにしました.彼女の胃は少しうなり始め、誰もが彼女を見つめながら、彼女は恥ずかして赤面しました。彼女の兄弟も含めて。(キアラ:これはとても恥ずかしいです!)

しばらくして、みんなのお腹.同時に成長しました。誰もが少しうめき声を上げたように、シリーズを引き起こす - いいえ、赤面の集中砲火。「うーん、私は食べたことがないと思う.ミカルは言った。

「まあ、食べ物がないので、ちょっと外に出ることはできますか?キアラは、まだこれについて少し緊張していると言いました。「アウト..サイド..?篠は頭を傾けて繰り返した。「あなたは..うーん、それについて参照してください.彼女は少し笑った。彼らは家のドアの近くに、誰もが再びホールに行きました。

「私は、それが都市都市になるgになると想像します。それは美しく、混雑するでしょう。その後、ミケーレは目を閉じて腕を伸ばし、柔らかく長くため息をついたが幸せだった。「ああ、それは本当に素晴らしいだろう.〜」

* * *

**任天堂市。****2:31 PM****、****20XX****年。**

...少年、ミケーレはとても間違っていた。それは確かに..美しい、男の子が言ったようによく風を吹いて.

もの。。。本当に間違っていた。本当に間違って、あなたが彼の靴の中にいたら、あなたはそれを緊急事態と呼ぶことができる

群衆はいなかった。というか、人は全くいなかった。歩いている人はいません。誰も遊んでいなかった。8人のグループ以外の人も、空白ではなく風の風のように、葉っぱで彼らを通り抜ける人は誰もいませんでした。

"...なぜですか?" 外についてコメントした同じ人は、いくつかの不快感を感じ始め、彼の目は少し閉じました。"...どうして..?ミケーレは希望を失い始めた。街はそのままで、破壊するものは何もありませんでした。人々だけが行方不明でした。彼の頭は、まるで神経質な不信感を表しているかのように、少し下がった。

「落ち着くのは間違っている.ミカルは、他のメンバーが周りを見回すように、この状況についてコメントしました。「それは..全く喜ばしくない。すべてがそのまま見えますが、人々は行方不明です。周囲を観察するかのように、彼女はあごをなでた。

「私たちは、食べ物や景品をつかむためにこの瞬間を使用する必要があります」と、ジェイコブは、すべての人からまぶしさを得て提案しました。カルマの時間について「どうして私にこんなギラギラしているの?!ヘは一瞬拳を握りしめ、彼らを置いた。「これは私たちのチャです-

「君が今言ったことが失礼だったから!「無礼...な。。ライト..?" その後、セラは篠を見た。ああ、かわいそうな人は本当に思い出を失ったに違いない。

「失礼なのは..Erm。。。それは説明するのが難しいです.しかし、以前の人は最善の策です。彼は頭を傾けたが、うなずくように見えたので、彼はそれを少し理解しているようだった。

「ああ、はい、あの男.彼は篠を求めていた。取引は何ですか?彼は彼について何かを知っていますか?私たちも彼について知らない何かがありますか?ヤコブは腕を組み、今は首を振った。

「君は... は、私たちは情報を追加する必要があると思います」と、ティディオは誰もが今剣士を見て言いました。「私が初めて彼に会ったとき.彼は「カイウス」と言った。自分自身に。私はそれが彼の名前だと思ったが、彼はこの男に言及し、彼を指さしたので、それはなかった.それは彼の名前とは別に見えた、彼は他に何も覚えていない。多分。。。シノは弟を探してるって知らないの?それとも彼の父親?おそらく私たちの別の友人?

「カイウス?私はカイウスである人を知りません。ミカルは首を横に振った。グループの残りの部分は、自分自身にいくつかの考えを与えた後、彼の頭を振った。「正直に言うと、私は彼の名前を持っている人に会ったことがないと思います。

「誰,が彼...彼です。ほんとですか。A-そして何ですか.このすべての背後にあるm-ミステリー..?マコタは周りを見回して声に出して不思議に思った。「私は本当にその7つの謎の噂のようなものです.彼女はため息をついた(キアラ:謎?/マコタ:ああ.私は後で説明すると思います.

「さらに良い質問。どうやってそこになったの?A-私たちは選ばれた英雄か何かですか?ミケーレは少し心配したが、その後、彼はそのためにいくつかの見通しを持っているように見えて、笑顔と喜びに変わったと言いました。"...ご存知のとおり。。。それが本当なら、それはエキサイティングな冒険のように聞こえます!(キアラ:そうではありません!

「もし私たちが英雄に選ばれたら、私たちは何かを言われていたでしょう!そして、これらのジョイコンは何ですか?!ジェイコブは、彼がグループに彼の緑のジョイコンを示したように、不平を言いました。他の人々は、ヤコブがミカルをにらみ、彼女が答えることを期待しているかのように、彼らもジョイコンを持っていることに気づいた。

「私が知っているのは、それが輝く力を持っていることだけです。それは私たちに変換する能力を与えることになっています。戦いの形と考えてください。その後、彼女は再び肩をすくめ、その現象を説明する他の方法が本当にわかりませんでした。

「変身?という意味です。という感じで。。。フォームを変更しますか?ミカルがうなずいたように、マコタは不思議に思った。「とにかくMmh!.」

"...今のところ、私たちはこれについて心配する時間がありません。答えは別の時に明らかにすることができます。のように、おそらくこれらのジョイコンの真実を明らかにすることができる人がいるでしょう。今すぐ。。。私たちは周りを見回す必要があります。少なくとも。。。誰か見つかるか何かが見つかるか見てみよう」とミカルさんは、誰もが走り始め、それぞれの方向に向かうと、右を見ながら注文した。

* * *

**左側。午後****2****時****45****分**

マイケルは、キアラがそれを運んでいたように、彼の車椅子で、周りを見ていました。

"...私はまだ人々を見ていません。彼は首を横に振った。「私はそれを知っていた、何かが本当に間違っている。そして、私は今話すことができる誰かがいることを期待していると思う.彼は悲しいことにため息をついた。

「はい、通常、あなたは人々のいくつかの群衆を見ますが、彼らは奇妙に行方不明です.キアラは何かを見つめているように見えたので、突然立ち止まった。「C-キアラ..?

「ペシルルアのお店があります。彼女は本当に店があったので、中央の側面を指さしました。しかし、それはバーショップだった、または少なくとも、それは外から見たものです。「中を見るべきか?そう言えば、疑わしく見えるよ」

「それに対する答えを見つけるつもりなら、それは賢明かもしれません。二人が一緒にバーに入ると、ミケーレはうなずき、周りを見回して探検しました。

* * *

**右側。**

ミカル、ティディオ、セラが右サイドに向かう。

「あのね、本当に不思議に思っていました。この街はどんな感じですか?ミカルが目を閉じた数分後、ティディオは声を上げたが、彼女の目は彼らに感情がなかったように、彼女がそれらを閉じる前に暗いシアンになったように見えた

「実は.」彼女は一瞬それについて考え、できるだけ最善を尽くそうとしました。「以前は活気がありました。という感じで。。。周りの多くの人々。あなたの典型的な都市のように考えてください。とにかく、その理由は私には知られていませんが、ある日、誰もが突然姿を消しました。

「あなたはしばらく前にその言葉を言いました.D-その単語は意味を持っています-

ミカルはうなずき、感情を感じずにした。「はい..彼らは跡形もなく消えてしまった。彼女はこの考えが全く気に入らなかったので、これはセラを震えにしました。「W..痕跡なし?! 」明らかに彼女は突然消えにいくつかの問題を抱えています。

ティディオはセラを見て少し微笑んだ。「幽霊が怖いですか」と彼は少しくすくす笑っているように見えたが、セラは怒った。「いいえ、私はしていません!ギース、ブロ.!ミカルは、彼女がティディオの妹であることを覚えていた, 短い精神的な混乱の後、前の紹介から」

「とにかく..誰が姿を消したの? 」セラは、未来っぽい女の子が再び考えたように、今疑問に思いました。

「Miisだけでなく..実在の人たちも。」もう一度セラに対して震える。「正確には。Miisのかなりの量がありますが、実際の人間や生き物もあります。最も強力なものでさえ..ある日、それは決してそこになかったように、突然姿を消しました。

「ちょっと待って。「三井って言ったの? 」ティディオは尋ねると、彼女はうなずいた。「だから、彼らは本当にここに存在します!? 」彼は言ったが、セラは混乱した表情をしていたので、ティディオはそれを説明した。「ええと、彼らはあなたが作り出すことができる人間の自己のようなものです。それは人間の種のようなもので、「任天堂」か何かのような形式であることを期待していますか? 彼らはこの本当に大きな頭を持っています, いいえ? 」

彼女はうなずきながら彼の言うことを聞き、またミカルに尋ねた。「ああ..なるほど。ところで、パワフルとはどういう意味ですか? 」

「例えば..私たちのリーグをはるかに上回る人々。私はもちろんそれについて心配していただろうが、この都市は任天堂市と呼ばれています。フレンドリーな人々がいて、ほとんどが非常にフレンドリーなスパーリングの戦いです。たとえ負けても大丈夫です」

「ああ..なるほど。もし見つけたら、彼らと一緒に訓練を試みるべきですか」と少年は尋ねました。

「おそらく、しかし、それは依存します。余分な経験のためにトレーニングを試してみる価値がありますが、一人一人が自分の個性を持っているので、誰かが拒否したり、このような傲慢になることができます。彼女は軽いため息をついた。「幸いにも! 実は経験を積む方法もたくさんあります」

「待って、本当に!? 」セラは尋ねた。

「はい、しかし、それは今は利用できません。これは少年と彼の妹のための失望を引き起こしました。「私は意味します。経験を積む方法の一つはミニゲームをするが、最善の方法は、単に今自分自身を訓練することです。彼女は肩をすくめた。「この街はまだその範囲のために十分に開発されているようには思えません。

「でも、いつでもリラックスできるでしょ?セラは言ったが、ティディオは眉をひそめて彼女を見た。「今や近い将来、リラックスする時間は必ずしもあまりないと思います」と彼は彼女に言いました。

「私はあなたが何を意味するか知っているし、それは非常に問題になる可能性がありますが、私はまだいくつかの自由な時間が良いと思います」と、彼女はため息をついて言いました。「できれば、少なくとも社交的に...」と彼女は今、唇を噛まなければならなかったので、気まぐれになり、自分自身にそっとため息をついた

ティディオは目をそらすので、すぐに彼の言うことに悪いと感じた。彼は彼女が公正なポイントを持っていたことを認めなければならず、彼はこれに至るまでのすべてが起こったことを知っていました、そしてそれは重要な冒険のように聞こえますが、友達を作らなければ、グループは遠くに行かないかもしれません。

ためらいもして、彼は声を上げた。「私は私が言ったことを申し訳ありません.彼は、セラが彼を見て、ついに少し微笑んだように、ついに少し赤面し、少しお辞儀をしたと言いました。

「いや、心配する必要はない。とにかく、私が言ったことを考えてくれてありがとう」と彼女は少年を許したが、ミカルは弓に興味を持っていた。「弓は何だ?あなたが私に尋ねる場合は不要に聞こえます.

「ああ、それは文化のようなものです。日本では、弓は尊敬の印として使われています。正式な会議に出席しているときは?いつ彼または彼女に謝る必要がありますか?そんなもの。

「ああ、なるほど。それは注目に値しますが、とにかく、私たちは手がかりを探すべきです」と、彼女は少し微笑みました。

ティディオとセラは、グループが歩き始めるとすぐにこれを言いました。

* * *

**センター側。**

ヤコブ、マコタ、シノが歩き回り、周りを見回していました。

「うーん、この幽霊の街は私には正しくないようです。マコタはしばらくして気まぐれになった。彼女はすぐに何を作り上げるためにいらっちりと思っていましたが、少なくともこの街で経験されているこの静けさが気に入らなかったと感じました。

「ああ、あなたがそれを言及したので、あなたは正しいです。この静けさ、そして本当にこんな感じなのか、本当に不思議に思っています」ジェイコブは少し考えて言った。「この地域を見ると、明らかなことが起こったに違いないし、それは単純なものではありません。

マコタは少し混乱して彼を見た。「簡単に言えば、この街のこの静けさを考えると、しかし損傷なし。街や周辺の建物にダメージを与えたへこみや傷跡など、彼は周りを見回しました。「このすべてに何かがあるに違いない、そうでなければ、この静かな街は奇妙です。

篠はヤコブの静かな言葉に関する言及に腹を立て、あまり理解していなかった。「静かに..」と彼は頭を傾けたが、マコタはゆっくりと頭をかわいがった。「D-今のところ心配しないでね?シノはただうなずいたが、ヤコブはマコタを見て首を横に振った。幸いなことに、彼女はそれを見ていませんでした、そうでなければ彼は困るでしょう.結局のところ、彼はどこからともなく運ばれ出される前に、彼女と悪い印象を与えた

約1分間歩いた後,ヤコブは空について不思議に思い始め,雲の中を見上げました。いつもの雲や太陽以外に、目を細めて空に何も変わらなかった。

「それは私だけなのか、それとも私たちの世界に似ているのか」と彼は大声で深く考え、マコタが彼を見て混乱しているのを見て、空を見上げる前に大声で考えました。「N-今、あなたはそれを言及しています。それ。。。似ているようです.清潔で素敵に見えます。

「清潔で素敵?これは奇妙に見えます。状況を考えると、あなたはそれが不毛な荒れ地に似ていると思うでしょう!または、少なくとも.あのね、雨が降ってる?曇り、おそらく少し悪い?

「ここは荒れ地ではなく、都市です。私はここに誰もいないということに同意します。その後、マコタは周りを見回し、この瞬間の時点で風だけが吹き抜け、彼女は少し忍び寄った感じがしました。

グループは続けて、彼らは行き止まりに達しました。目の前に灰色の障壁が設置されているようで、彼らはそれを乗り越えることができませんでした。ジェイコブは再びため息をつき、3人のグループが元の場所に戻ることを決めました。シノはある時点でしばらく立ち止まり、自分の後ろを見ていた。彼は彼らに少し追いつく前に。

* * *

**左側の不審な店、今午後****3****時****15****分頃。**

ミケーレとキアラは周りを見回した。その店は、誰かが店を捨てたように、非常に古くてはっきりしているように見えました。キアラは、何かが彼らを見守っていたように、奇妙な感じを得ずにはいられませんでした。

ミケーレは店をにらみかけ、車椅子を手放すために彼女をジェスチャーして、突然咳をする前にそれを見渡して、カウンターの上に手を伸ばすためにそれを使用しました。咳がほこりの一部をきれいに引き起こしました.

「うーん、ほこり.彼は咳の合間に言った。「誰かがここに来てからどのくらいになりますか?

周りを見回す中で、落ち着いたほこりで、彼は店にあったいくつかの新しいものを作ることができました。目の前にあったカウンターの向こうには、おもちゃの手袋やゴム刀など、壁の地下室に取り付けられたものがいくつかありました。

「これらの事はどうしたの?キアラは今度はアイテムを見て尋ねました。彼らはとても古いようでした。しかし、もっと驚いたのは、ミケーレが誰がカウンターにいるかを調べた時、実際に店を経営している人は誰もいなかった。

「何..ここには誰も管理していない!

チアはまばたきをしてスクートした。確かに、彼は正しかった。デュオは周りを見回し続け、男性が少し微笑む前に、突然アイデアを持っていた。妹に向かって頭を向けると、彼は突然「いくつかのものをつかみよう!」と大声で叫んだ。

**ピシャリ！**

いくつかの沈黙といくつかの擦り傷の後.「あの平手打ちは何のためにあったの?! 」しかし、キアラは彼に指を振った。「物を盗むことはない。それは法律違反です。誰かが私たちを見たらどうするの? 」彼女は腹を立てる前に腕を組んだ。

「しかし..これら以外に何もありません。念のためもう一度周りを見回して、ため息をついた。「もし彼が本当にここにいるなら。ここにヒントを残します。しかし、彼女はまだ彼女の厳しい表情を持っていました。彼はため息をつき、突然少し上がる前に首を振り、アイテムに手を伸ばそうとしましたが、体は前方に倒れ、歩いたり走ったりできませんでした。「私は物事を手に入れたい!私たちはそれらを得ることはできませんか?! 」

「いいえ」

「はい! 」

「私は言った、いいえ!それは反対です- 」

「防犯カメラも誰もいない! 」

「バット-」

ミケーレはすぐにそれを十分に持っていました。「もう十分だ!必要に応じて武力を行使する必要があります、私はこれらのアイテムを手に入れます! 」彼女を少し押した後、彼は手を伸ばし続け、汗をかいている限り腕を長く伸ばし、手袋をつかもうとし、姉妹が彼を見て、彼を助けることについて非常に遠く露た々に。結局、彼女はあきらめ、大声でため息をつき、カウンターを飛び越えるために歩いて、店に存在していたいくつかのアイテムをつかみ始めた。彼女はまた、外に再びジャンプする前に、存在していたアイテムのいくつかをつかみました。彼女は彼に死のまぶしさを与えた。

「もし彼が私たちを罰するなら、欠点は完全にあなたにあります。」彼女はドアを開ける前に、彼が彼女に眉をひそめて前提を残したと言いました。彼はちょうど無料でそれを望んでいました.結局のところ、最も重要なものでした。少なくとも、生存のために.しかし、彼女はそれらを望んでいませんでしたか?

* * *

**休憩時間****:****インフォバース**

**【新しいエントリー****!**

**名前**ティディオ・ルスルキ

**年齢**:7歳前後を見渡しますが、学校の第1クラスです。背の高い3'11。

**種****:**人間

**世界****:**現実世界

**お気に入りの引用**_:__「お会いできてうれしいです、私たちはお互いを一緒に知ることができることを願っています。」_

**好きな戦いの引用**_:__「あなたができることは何でも私のところに来てください__!_ _」_

**タレント****:**タレントは、言及されたキャラクターや人が持っている全体的な可能性を表します。最も低いのはFランクです。いずれにせよ、タレント統計が高いほど、熟練しているので、誰もが自分の長所と短所を持っています。

現在、タレントリストは以下のとおりです。

**F-** 0.5 より低い  
**F** 0.5  
**F-** 0.55  
**E-** 0.6  
**E **0.65  
**E+ **0.7  
**D-** 0.8  
**D **0.85  
**D+ **0.9  
**C- **1  
**C **1.1

**強さ****:**ティディオとミケーレのメイン統計。ダメージに大きく影響し、防御力や健康をわずかに増やします。**:** C- (1.02)

**スタミナ****:**ミケーレ、ティディオ、ヤコブのメイン統計。HP、防衛、およびわずかに増加魔法の防御に大きく影響します。**: ** D (0.87)

**インテリジェンス****:**セラとキアラの主な統計。SP、マジックダメージ、および魔法の防御に大きな影響を与えます。**: ** E- (0.61)

**敏捷性****:**ヤコブの主な統計、ミカル。スキルのキャストスピードのように、スピード、全体的な動きに大きく影響します。**: ** D- (0.83)

**運****:**誰がこの統計が何をするか知っていますか?**:** D- (0.81)

**好き****:**いくつかの冒険自身、セラ、少し勉強、訓練、長老を尊重

**嫌い****:**失礼な、有毒な友人、特定の野菜(現在の正当な理由のために)。

**ショートバイオ**:「ルスルキ」は、この家族の世代ラインで一般的に使用されている姓です。それはビジネスのために人気があり、この家系が生まれたのは古代のタイムラインからでした。ティディオはルスルキの最新の子供または息子です。子供たちが成長すると、彼らは現在未知の時間以来設立された自分の会社を管理し、制御する方法を学びます。彼の性格に関しては、たとえ楽しんでも、彼は主に理性の範囲内でほとんどの人と友達になることを喜んでいます。彼は悪い状況で自分自身を守ることを躊躇しないだろう。妹はセラ・ルスルキ。

**楽しい事実****:**ティディオは実際に長期間一人でいるのが嫌いです。これは彼がホームシックになったり孤独になったりする可能性があります。

* * *

**しばらくして****..**

同じ頃、ティディオのグループとジェイコブのグループは、探検した後、中央でそれぞれを集めていました。ミカルは最初に話すことにしました。「何か注目に値するものは見つかりませんでしたか? 」しかし、彼らは自分の頭を振り、ティディオはため息をついた。「どちらも私たちの終わりに。それはほとんどさびれているようです。」

彼らはミッヒとチアが向かうのとまったく同じ別の部分を見ました。「彼らのために何がそんなに時間がかかっているのか疑問に思います.彼らは何かを見つけたのですか?もしそうなら.」声を上げたヤコブは目を細め、イライラした。「なぜ彼らは私たちに言わないのですか? 彼らは-"

「私は思う.私は何かを見ます.マコタは、多くの解明の後、ピッピング;彼らは2つの数字を見ることができます.それは妙に身近に見えました。そして、彼らは女の子にいくつかのものが保持されているように見えました.

「ミケーレ.エルム、ミッヒ!嘉。。。！何か見つけたの? 」ミカルは短い名前を使って彼らを呼んだ。ヤコブは名前について尋ね、ミカルは、彼らが通常の名前よりも見知らぬ人に見えたので、短い名前のために、気まぐれにそれらを作り上げただけだと言いました。

数秒後、彼らは彼らが運んでいたものを見ることができます.機器。「はい..そう思います。.!チアは、彼らが最初に備蓄のように運ばれているので、彼らが地面に落ちている間に機器を置く前に、息をのんだ。グループはアイテムを観察し、ミッヒはため息をつきながら一緒に来ました。「まあ..これらはいくつかの機器です。ミッヒは、私が嫌いなのと同じくらい、要求によってそれらを運ぶように私に頼んでいました。」

「私はこれらが行うと思います。」ミカルは笑顔で、ミケーレに向かう前にチアを見て笑った。「良い仕事!これは彼を少し赤面させましたが、グループはそれに気付いていませんが、彼は非常に驚いたように見えます。彼は頭をそむけ、ぎこちなく感じ、そのおかげで何かが彼の心をヒリヒリしているように感じました。彼は地面を見下ろした。決心して首を横に振る前に。

"...プラスチック製の手袋があるの?ティディオは、ミッヒが彼を少し驚かして見て、そのアイテムを見る前に、確かに1つだったと言いました。「私はこれらの仕組みを知っていると思います。みかるをみて見た。

* * *

**新機能****:****機器****!****自分の党員に、自分の統計を上げるために、機器を与えます。各党員は、彼らが使用できる独自の機器を持っており、それらのほとんどがクラス固有である場合は、すべて。例えば、ミケーレは武器として手袋しか着用できません。しかし、鎧のために、それらはすべてクラスに関係なく、同じグループやパーティーに開かれています。それは少なくとも考えられている****?**

**ミカルは次の項目の説明を説明します。**

**プラスチックソード****:**プラスチック剣。待って、なぜプラスチックなの?それも可能ですか?!それが何であれ、それは少なくとも使用があるように聞こえるが、それは期待するほど痛くない。ティディオATK +1

**プラスチックスティック****:**プラスチックスティック。誰がプラスチックがこれほど高いものを作ることができると思っただろうが、これはめちゃくちゃ短い。何らかの理由で、それは何かを放射しています。セラ・MATK +1

**プラスチックガン****:**彼らは本当に危険ではない、それは木の銃よりも危険ではない、実際にはそれはおそらく最も弱い銃です。それを認めるのが嫌いなのと同じくらい、弾丸を撃つことはありません。ジェイコブ ATK +1

**プラスチック弓****:**矢印なし、フー少年。そして、それは簡単に壊すことができるものですので、実際には戦いに適していません。マコタATK +1

**プラスチック小さなスティック****:**小さな棒のように見えます。短剣より少し短いですが、少なくとも2つなので、今のところ役に立つはずですよね?篠ATK +1

**プラスチックスター****:**星。彼らは遊ぶため、本当の冗談です。危険なものは何もない、ここで見るものは何もないので、次に進んでください!三丸 ATK +1

**プラスチック手袋****:**彼らは実際に漢字に着用可能ですが、彼らは本当に不快です。それは1つの通常の手袋ほど多くの損傷を提供しません.待って、もし彼らがミケーレATK +1に感染しだい

**プラスチック棒****:**少なくともそれはプラスチックスティックよりも少し長いですが、まだ簡単にリッピング可能です。棒のように、それはまた小さなものを放射します。キアラ・MATK +1

* * *

「鎧は全くありません。しかし、これは良いスタートです。

"..."ヤコブは自分の顔を見た。新しい銃。「彼らは本当にこれが役に立つのですか?

「T-彼ら.少し見てください.壊れた。。。気持ち悪い.」マコタはその言葉の間で一時停止し、その弓を見ていた。彼女はわずかなリッピング音を聞くためだけに、一瞬それを引っ張ろうとし、彼女はすぐにそれを手放しました。「フレーギルすぎる!」

チアはちょうど彼女の腕を横切り、そのプラスチック製の棒を見たときハフ。「醜そうだ」そして、一般的に、誰もが武器にかなり否定的なレセプションを持っていました。彼らは役に立たないと感じたか、簡単に壊れそうに思えました。

「まあ、まあ、少なくとも彼らは戦闘に使用することができますよね?ミカルは緊張して微笑みながら言った。「私はそう思います」とティディオは言いましたが、彼は彼女に答えることさえ明快に感じました。一方、ジェイコブとシノは周りを見回した。

「ウェルプ、私たちは何をしますか?ヤコブは少し緊張して言った。ミカルが彼に少し微笑んだので、街はまだ空っぽでした。「さあ、見せてあげるよ」

ミカルがポケットやバッグにアイテムを入れると、グループの残りの部分はまばたきをして、次に行くはずの場所に彼女を追いかけるようにグループを動かすかのように指を振った。彼らは彼女の後を追う前に、彼らのアイテムを持ち物に入れました。

* * *

**スマッシュマンション、午後****3****時****55****分**

そして、1分かそこらで、彼らはホール、または少なくとも邸宅の中央エリアに来ました。"...なぜ私たちはここに戻っているのですか?私にy-を教えてはいけません。

「そこに」ミカルはその側を指さした。

部屋の側面に大きなスクリーンが映し出されていました。画面は灰色だったので、今は無効になっていましたが、少なくとも白い境界線が付いているように見えました。簡単に言えば、4Kテレビのように見えましたが、テレビがつながったり、テレビが落ちるのを妨げたりするものは何もなかったので、ワイヤーはおそらく中にありました。少し微笑みながら、ミカルはテレビの前でリボンを引き出す前にテレビに向かって歩いた。

「何してるの?ティディオは彼女に尋ねったが、彼女は全く答えなかった。そして、彼が答える前に、何かが起こった。

テレビが点灯し始め、下から線が現れ、上に向かって進み、いくつかのラインが中心に向かって進み、円を作る前に光が点滅し、他の2本の線が円の中に垂直線を作る前にロゴが点滅する前に、水平線を表示します。ロゴのように赤くなる。「これはスマッシュロゴです。ロゴが消える前に、ミカルはすぐに説明し、メニューがポップアップしました。

**注目のスマッシュ****!- ****次の目的 ****\- ****スマシャル ****\- ****メニュー**

「一体これ?ジェイコブは、ミッヒとチアがテレビを見て混乱し、ミッヒはまるで古代のアイテムであるかのように驚嘆したと言いました。

「スマッシュテレビ。それは損傷を受けましたが、ジョイコンの力がそれを修正しました。彼女は少し微笑みながらヤコブに目を向けた。「ここで、次の冒険を続けて、ここでそのタブを通して、他のメニューを見ていきましょう。まず、ホットイベントがある注目スマッシュ、次の目的は、私たちの冒険を続ける、または私たちの次の目標を見つけるために、スマシャル-"

「スマシャル?あなたが私に尋ねるならば、フェイスブックのぼったくりのように見えます。チアは言い返したが、ミカルはそのことについて混乱して頭を傾け、フェイスブックについて説明するように頼んだ。これを考えた後、チアは突然気づいた。「ちょっと待って、あなたはフェイスブックを知らないのですか?ミカルは腕を組み、好奇心旺盛に頭を曲がった。「私はそれを聞いたことがない.あなたは後で私に言うかもしれません。とにかく.」(ミケーレ:うーん.)

ミカルが続いている間、グループはまだ彼女のことを考えていました。どうして彼女はフェイスブックについて知らないの?これは、最も重要なソーシャルメディアの一つです。誰もが現実の世界では、誰かがそれを使用しなかったとしても、彼らはある時点でそれについて聞くことができるはずです。しかし、ミカルの年齢にもかかわらず、彼女はそれについて全く知らなかったようです。

「スマシャルはソーシャルメディアのようなもので、今日何をしたかを共有することができます。写真やビデオもそこに行くことができますが、時には人々がアドバイスを求めるためにそこに行くことがあります。彼女は少し微笑んだ。「誰かやtw-を助けたいと思いませんか?

「正直なところ、私は誰も助けたくありません。ヤコブは無礼な介入をし、チアとマコタは彼を無礼に見た。「なぜわたしたちは他の人を助けるべきなのでしょうか。私はポイントを理解していない、そのために任意の時間があります.

「ヤコブ、私たちはする必要があります。otのために-"

彼はキアラの判決を中断し、彼女を見て、彼女に指を向け始めました。「次に、自分自身にこれを尋ね、真剣にこれを考えてください。どうやってここに来たの?私たちは何をしていましたか?なぜ選ばれたのでしょうか。私たちは本当に助ける必要がありますか?

彼の瞬間に一度だけ、たとえそれが失礼であったとしても、ヤコブは実際にポイントを持っていたので、グループはこれを考えさせました。これはまた、ミカルはそれを考えるきっかけになった。「ここに連れて来られた時、あなたは何をしていましたか?彼は再び別の質問を提起した。

まるで誰もが自分の魂を探しているかのように感じました。彼らは皆、自分がどこにいるのかを思い出そうとして目を閉じた。

「私たち.私、妹のジェイコブとマコタは、神秘的なガスがある前に学校にいました。なぜか分からない、それは私たちを眠りに落ちた、そして私たちが目を覚ましていたとき、私はそのデジタル経路に自分自身を発見し、そして私たちは今ここにいます.それがその要点です。それは私たちの側から知っていることです、それはそれです。私はそれについて何が分かるのか見てみようと思います。

ティディオはその後、残りの部分を見ました。彼らの答えを待っているかのように、ミケーレ、キアラ、ミカル、シノ。しかし、4つの反応とは異なり、それぞれの反応は本当に異なっているように見えました。ミケーレは実際に少し悲しそうに眉をひそめ、おそらく苦い方法ではないにしても、彼の目は広がり、最終的に返信する前に首を振りながら沈黙を与え、彼の唇は気まぐれながらぴくぴくしました。

"...実際に覚えていない」これは皆を驚かせました。一瞬、彼はミカルが嘘をついているかのように彼を見ていたと誓うことができますが、とにかく彼は痛みを感じているかのように少し強く頭をつかんで首を振りました。彼は痛みを感じていなかったが、彼は心に苦しんでいた。「全く思い出せない!私は私が誰であるかを知っている、私は私の妹が誰であるかを知っているが、..彼は絶えず首を横に振った。「私は何も思い出すことができないようです, 私の過去, またはどのように私はここに来た!私の名前、私のアイデンティティと私の妹は私が知っているすべてです!

いつの間にか、彼は彼を外に出すために必要な言葉を発し、他の人々は彼を見て、彼を助ける方法がわからない。

その少年は突然恥をかいた。例えば、本当に恥じて、それらを発した。なぜ彼はそれを言ったのですか?しかし、キアラは彼の肩に彼女の手を置いた。"...覚えなければ、それでいいのです。他に。。。私は、少なくともどこにいたか知っている。見上げて、彼女はその記憶を思い出し始めた。「私はこれが起こったとき、私はお母さんと一緒にキャンプをして外出していたと思います。だがしかし。。。私は一人でした。私は何が起こったのか、私の側に思い出します。

* * *

_東京市の外のどこか。_

_キアラは彼女のお母さんと二人きりでした__.__少なくとも__5'7__歳だった中平は、彼女のお母さんが森の中でキャンプを立ち上げるのを手伝っていました。セナリーは素敵で緑豊かでしたが、彼らが平和になるのを助けていたように、静かに感じました。_

_彼女が料理用の道具を設置している間、チアは蝶と遊んでいた後、彼女はお母さんを見て、彼女のところに歩いて行きました。「ねえ、ねえ、今日はナカは何をしてるの__?__あなたは少し興奮しているように聞こえます__!__女の子は、ナカが彼女を尊敬し、彼女を見上げながら、彼女が微笑んでいるのを見ることができました。_

_「さて、このキャンプを設定したら、少なくとも食べることができるように果物や食べ物を探しに行きます。その後__.__」彼女は自分から遠く離れた少し背の高いものを見て、横をちらっと見た。「私たちはその山を少し登るつもりです。_

_「でも、ちょっと寒くないですか__?__チアは震えたが、彼女は彼女のお母さんが彼女の大きなバッグパックで彼女の持ち物を見て見て、彼女は彼女に少し大きなジャケット、それはピンクで、首の周りに白い綿毛を持っているのを見て混乱しているように見えました。また、左側にバニーの絵があるように見えました。__"..__それは何ですか、私のためのジャケットですか__?_

_中白は、ただ独り言を言った。「ああ、それはあなたのためです。私はあなたがそれを好きかもしれないと思った__.__しかし、彼女は女の子が突然ジャケットをつかむのを見て、それを徹底的に検査する前に、それがどれほどうまくフィットするか、それがどれほどうまくいったかを見て、驚いて彼女に目を向えます。_

_「うーん。私は実際に、そのジャケットが好きです__!__少しリフレッシュ気分になります。正直なところ、私は新しいジャケット、異なる何かを望んでいました__!__お母さんありがとう__!_

_中崎は、少女が突然抱きしめたので、少し赤面した。しかし、結局、彼女はただ微笑み、頭をなでました。「問題ありません、それに加えて、あなたは__1__つを望んでいませんでしたか__?__私はあなたにあまりにも寒い感じをしてほしくない__._

_「お母さん、これをチェックしてください__!__彼女は何かを指さした。本当に奇妙だった何か。二人が空を見上げると、チアが指していたのは、何らかのオーロラがあった。それは雨の色のように見えた美しいオーロラ、赤、オレンジ、黄色、緑、青、紫の色が空に見え、それは素敵な光景のように聞こえました。中白はポケットから携帯電話をつかんだが、スクリーンショットを撮るために、女の子は目を少し狭めながら、何か奇妙なことに気づいたようだ。_

_「それは奇妙です__.__母親は娘を見て、写真を撮り終えます。「お母さんは夏にこれが現れるなんて言わなかったの__?__彼女は指摘し、彼女が理解した今、中白はそれも奇妙だと思います。「はい、これは間違いなく奇妙です、あなたがそれを言及したので、奇妙なことが最近起こっています__._

_彼女はその後、奇妙なことが今日の病気で最近起こっている方法についてキアラに説明しに行きました。例えば、アメリカでは、春の時期が始まったにもかかわらず、突然の猛吹雪があり、その理由は不明ですが、市民は準備する時間がなかったので、彼らはそれに少し苦しんでいました。_

_オーストラリアでは突然の竜巻だけでなく、砂漠化も起きていて、多くの人々を驚かせた。この問題について話し合う統治会議があり、その原因は今のところ不明である。_

_そして今、これ__.__これは起こっています。この時、オーロラは間違いなく奇妙だった、とナカシャーはオーロラを見ながら考えた。間違いなく彼女が政府に報告すべき何か__.__その後、彼女は周りを見る前に、キアラがまばたきとしてなくなってしまったことを見るために振り返ります。「ええと。嘉。「どこに行きましたか」と彼女は緊張から尋ねました。_

* * *

_チアは森の中を歩いていて、蜂の巣の周りの蜂やマントルのように昆虫の一部を見て回っていました。しかし、花もたくさんあり、彼らは美しく、特に紫やユリの花に見えました。彼女は花をつかむためにユリに向かって行きました__._

_...__しかし、彼女がそれをつかみに行くと、彼女は突然、彼女が見上げながら、それについて混乱している音を聞いた。そして、突然、音が本物になり始めました__.__そして最後に何かが空中から落ちるように見えた。彼女はまばたきをし、それを見ながら再びまばたき__._

_この瞬間、白いジョイコンが落ちて、彼女の頭を打った。彼女はこれに痛みで叫ぶ前に突然の空白の表情でまばたきをし、ジョイコンが泣きながら彼女に当たったところに頭をこすりつけた。「オウウィー__.__彼女は言いました__, __全くそれを見つけることはありません__._

_しかし、彼女は突然それについて興味を持って白いジョイコンの上に彼女の目を迫った。なぜそれが存在していたのですか__?__彼女はそれがニンテンドースイッチのために必要であることを知っていました。彼女が好きなコンソールはどれで、それは良かったし、すべてだったが、なぜジョイコンは突然ここにあったのですか__?__それはおそらく誰かのポケットから落ちましたか__?__いいえ、これにつながりる可能性のある地面は空中にありませんでした。さらに、彼女は彼らが落ちることを可能にする窓を持っていたかもしれないヘリコプターや飛行機のいずれかを見たことがありません。では、なぜそれが落ちたのでしょうか__?_

_しかし、女の子がジョイコンの上に手を伸ばしたので、それは彼女の目に迷惑だった少し明るく輝きました。そして、それは彼女の前に浮かんだ__.__待って、フロート__?!__彼女はショックで息をのみ、状況を理解しようとして多くのことを後退した。しかし、彼女が起きたとき__.__彼女は突然目の前に水の津波を見た。津波が彼女の上に迫る。_

_突然叫んで、彼女は振り向いたが、彼女は突然ジョイコンに引き返した。彼女はそれに向かって走り、白いジョイコンをしっかりと握りしめたが、津波が彼女を発達させるにつれて反応して逃げる時間はなかったが、濡れているのではなく、突然それに吸い込まれたように見えた。そして、彼女は大きな叫び声を上げ、津波に消えながら彼女の上にウェルを引き裂いた。_

_中平は歩いて回り、頭を傾けると叫び声を当て、混乱した様子を見回した。__"...__それは何でしたか__..__」と彼女は言い、この突然の悲鳴に少し混乱しました。彼女は肩をすくめる前に、彼女は自分のことをするために戻った。_

* * *

"...そして、私が覚えているのはそれだけです。私はここでミケーレを見て驚いていますが、彼がここに来た方法や彼の他の思い出を覚えていないことについては間違いなく奇妙です。

「待って」ミカルの言葉は、記憶全体に関するチアの説明を中断しました。「あなたは彼の妹なので、すべてのこと.彼が忘れていたかもしれない彼のものを知っているのではないでしょうか?そして、それはチアの考えを得た興味深いポイントでした。

「実は、はい、あなたはポイントを持っています。しかし、私は今がそれを説明する時ではないと思います。彼女は心配してそう答えたように、彼女は少し緊張して自分の髪を固定しました.しかし、彼女はミカルを振り返り、シアンの髪の女の子にも重要な質問をしたことを思い出しました。

しかし、チアが女の子に何を言おうとしているのか知っているかのように、彼女は少し答えました。さて、私も個人的にあなたを助けるために送られたとしましょう。ヤコブとマコタという名前を最初に知っていたのもそうです。

「誰があなたをここに送ったのですか?ジェイコブは再び彼女を中断し、ミカルを含む他の人を驚かせた指をひどく指差し、ある程度、ティディオとセラは、彼らが彼を知っていたとき、彼は通常、これはそうではなかったので..深刻。彼は少し怠け者で、おそらく他の人をいじめようとしているように見えますが、彼は通常、他の人に指を向けず、正当な理由もなく。「私はそれを得ることはありません。なぜあなたは私たちを助けようとしているのですか?あなたはかろうじて私たちを知っている、そのための具体的な理由はありますか?または多分..敵のスパイだったら?(キアラ:それが本当なら、それは恐ろしいです。

これに対して、ミカルは目を漂った。ミケーレはヤコブが彼女に話しかけた方法に悩まされていると感じることについてただ不満を感じるだろうが、彼がこれらの異なる理由に言及したので、彼女が他の人たちに自分自身を提示する方法は彼を悩ませた。言うまでもなく、彼は彼女のリボンがリボンに何かを書く機能など、予想もしなかったいくつかの機能を行ったことを見ました。ああ、待って、彼はそのリボンを使ったのですね。この場合、彼はミカルに言うべきではありません, そうでなければ、彼は彼女がどれほど怒っているか想像したくありません.

何をすべきか分からなかったので、みんなが緊張していましたが、今ではみんながそれを考えていると言われましたが、ミカルを見ていたのは、緊張しているように見えたが、ミカルの答えを待っていたマコタだけだった。

その後、ミカルから大きなため息が出ました。彼女は本当に誰もが彼女を疑っていることを気に入らなかったが、同時に、彼女は自分のアイデンティティの完全な明らかにしたくなかったので、彼女はつまずいた。その後、彼女は答えることができるように喉を咳き込まそうとして、他の人を見ました.

しかし、ティディオは、この瞬間に、突然声を上げました。

ちょっと急でしたが、みだが思い浮かんでいた少女への救いのようでした。

彼は非常に大声でため息をついて首を振っていた後、突然少し微笑み、少し不注意に見えましたが、それでもそれに関係なく本物の笑顔を作りました。彼はその笑顔で見える子供っぽいにもかかわらず。

「彼女のことをあまり心配しないほうがいいよ。彼女は神秘的かもしれませんが、私たちは彼女を気にしません、私が望むのは、少なくとも今のところ協力することです。私たちの両親はそれについて病気を心配していると思います。

ミケーレは今度は微笑み、自分の意見を言うために手を挙げた。「ティディオは正しい、それが彼女または彼女の助けがなければ、私たちはそれを作らなかった可能性があります。彼が私たちに何をしたのか分かりませんが、私は知りません。

突然彼は勝った。キアラは額に手を押したが、ミケーレは右足を少し握っていたが、前回の戦いの後、小さくて赤みを帯びたマークを持っているように見えた。「大丈夫ですか」と彼女は言い、一瞬は本当に心配しているように見えたが、彼女は無関心を示し、彼女の表情の変化でそれを隠した。誰もそれに気づかなかった。

彼は再び少し勝った後、少し大きなため息をついた。「I..ああ。。。私は大丈夫です、私は少なくともそう思います.ああ、まだ痛いよね」と彼は周りを見回したが、妹は少しため息をつき、ミカルはキアラに近づく前に慎重に周りを見回し、彼女に手を差し伸ばした。「あのジョイコンを手渡してください」

キアラはそれを間違って聞いたと思ったが、ミッヒの表情は彼女が言ったことについて嘘をついていないと彼女に言った。彼女はジョイコンを手渡し、彼女の意味についてまだ混乱していました。

「それで、彼はまだ最後の戦いから負傷しているのですか?彼は少年に少し荒すぎたように聞こえる。タット.ミカルはみんなを見上げる前に独り言を言った。チアはまだミカルを見て、彼女がジョイコンを望んでいた理由を説明することを期待しているかのように。「さて、あなたは彼の足を癒してほしい。これはあなたがそれを行う方法です。

ミカルはジョイコンを左に傾け、何らかの言葉を引き起こした左に向かってまっすぐ振り回し、チアが点滅して白い箱を現した。「これは、メニューです, または正確に言うと, あなたが理解していない場合は、あなたのメニュー.しかし、それが私たちの8人のうちの1人である限り、誰でもメニューを開くことができます。そして、それは背景の一種として彼女の顔として知られているチアの「肖像画」と一緒に、今のところ3つのオプションを示しているように見えました。

**プロファイル**

**機器**

**スキル**

「矢印ボタンを押してスキルパートまでスクロールし、Aボタンをタップして開いてください。彼女はキアラのスキルを開いたとして、グループは2つのスキルだけを見ることができます。緊急応急処置、そして天秤座。ミカルは少しため息をついた。その後、再び、レベルは、彼女とパーティーの残りの部分は、今レベル3だったということで、右上隅に示されました。SPのコストは、スキル名以外に表示されました。

「そのスキルは通常は提案されていませんが、ミッヒはいくつかの足の問題を抱えているため、今のところそのスキルを試してみる必要があります。A キーを押し、使用するユーザーを選択します。彼らはミカルが彼らに言ったことをしたように見え、その後、別のメニューが開き、彼女が何かを実現した人々のリストを示しました。

「ところで、あなたが誰かに近くにいなければ、このスキルを使うことはできません。もう一度ボタンをタップして、問題の負傷者を選択すると、ジョイコンのLEDがかすかに輝き始め、ミッヒの赤いマークの周りに薄暗い光が現れましたが、消えた後、彼は足がすぐに治ったことを知ることができます。その後、彼はミカルで拍手を始め、たくさん微笑みました。

「うわー、あなたがメニューを使うのにそんなに知識があるなんて知らなかった!あなたは期待している、おそらく私の一致!ミカルはその賛辞に悩まされたが、チアは彼をにらみつめ、彼を黙らせた。ミカルは女の子がうなずくと、ジョイコンをチアに手渡した。「指示をありがとう、私はこれを心に留めておきます.

「問題ありません。ところで、私がミッヒに使っていたスキルはSPを費やしているので、それはあなたのジョイコンだったので、あなたのSPは少し低くなっています。ミカルは彼女がまばたきをすることを可能にする彼女を思い出させました.

その後、彼女は突然少し大声で叫んだので、彼女に気づいた。「何?!なぜあなたはそれについて先に私たちに話さなかったのですか?!今、私はこれらのスキルを使用する少ないエネルギーを持っているかもしれません!うーん!彼女の声は少し高かったが、彼女はミッヒの足が治るのを助けるための価格のようなものだったので、すぐに落ち着き始めました。

そして、誰もが次に何をすべきか疑問に思って自分自身を見回しました。ジェイコブはテレビを思い出したので、テレビの前に行き、ミカルが1分前に言ったことのおかげでジョイコンを使って、次の目的に行き、それからAをタップしました。

そして、いくつかのメニューが開く前に、一種の音が発せられるが、残りは単なるデータか価値がないかのどちらかであったが注目に値するものがある。中央には次のように読みます。

**ストーリー****: ****アースバウンド**

**推奨レベル****: 004~007**

**説明****:**_甘い、甘いネスの家__!__少年はイーグルランドの国のコネットに住んでいると言われています。しかし、何かひどく間違っているだけで、向こうで起こっているかもしれません__._

ミケーレは、それは本当に簡単だったが、説明のその言及で、少し微笑みます。彼はまだ微笑みながら腕を組もうとした。「ああ?どんなに便利か、それが私たちの最初の目的のように見えます。それはかなり簡単に聞こえる、我々はちょうど彼を取得する必要があります。

しかし、ヤコブはそれについていくつかの疑問を持っていました, 眉をひそめ.「それは難しくないですか?私たちが彼に狂った説明を与えるからといって、彼が私たちを信じるかどうかは分かりません。

「うまくいくから、そうはならないで..ええと、楽観的ではありませんか?」ミッヒは言ったが、彼はヤコブがいくつかの疑問を持っていたことを見ることができます。彼は少しため息をつき、ミカルは彼女の心の中で理論を策定しているように見えたので、画面を注意深く見ていました。

「それは簡単な説明です。ああまあ。私たちは自分の世界ではない別の世界に行くので、私はミッヒの判断を信頼しています。皆さん、あなたは少なくとも指示のために私に従うべきです!」彼女は少し真剣にグループに目を向け、シノが混乱した画面を見ている間、彼らが何も発疹を起こていないことを確認するために彼らを見て、彼のジョイコンを見て、Aボタンをクリックしました。

確認をするかのように、別のプロンプトが表示されたようです。

**ストーリーモードを開始しますか****?**

「ええと。シノ、何してるの?また音が鳴り響く中、マコタは篠野を少し慎重に見たが、セラは自分がスクリーンを見て何をしているのか知っていた。

「ちょっと待って、篠」しかし、篠がすでにボタンを押している間は遅すぎた。数秒で、みんなの足のすぐ下の地面に白いオーラのようなものが現れました。ミカルも少し無力感を感じました。

「これは-」

チアの言葉は、彼女が2番目の言葉を言った瞬間、グループの体が突然白くなり、その後、テレビに吸収され、火花に消えたので、何も消えないようです。

**ストーリーラインが初期化されました。**

* * *

**章の終わり****:****休憩期間**

**【新しいエントリー****!**

**名前****:**セラルスルキ

**年齢**:「それを尋ねるなんて失礼だ!」それはおそらくすでに明らかですが。

**種****:**人間

**世界****:**現実世界

**お気に入りの引用**_:__「こんにちは、私の名前のセラ__!__それは夕方を意味します__!__セラライブで私たちをフォロー__!_ 」

**好きなバトル**: 引用_:"__うーん、あなたは本当に私を悩ませている__.__あなたは今離れて行くだろうか__?! __シュー__, __シュー__!_ 」

**強度****: **F+ (0.55)

**スタミナ****:** E- (0.62)

**インテリジェンス****: **C- (1)

**敏捷性****: **E (0.66)

**運****:** E + (0.7)

**好き****:**メイクアップ、彼女自身の髪、かわいい動物、王女やドレスアップのような美しさを修正!

**嫌い****:**無礼、女性に対する無神経さ、怖いモンスター

**ショートバイオ****:**セラはティディオの双子の妹です。彼女は発信しているが、彼女の性格は、時間と日や気分に応じて、少し安らごうことができます。しかし、ティディオのように、彼女は他の誰かのために立ち上がることを躊躇しないだろうし、彼女のルックスにもかかわらず、彼女は実際にいじられるための冗談ではなく、かなりのパンチをパックすることができます。しかし、彼女は美しさで肥満のようで、彼女は目の前でかわいい動物を抱きしめるでしょう.それは自分自身が特定の状況で傷つくことを引き起こす可能性があります。ああ、そして模倣や印象と一緒に、彼女は噂を広めるのが好きです。

**ファファクト****:**セラは、彼女が誇りに思っているYouTubeチャンネルを持っています。しかし、彼女がチャンネルを持っていることを知っている唯一の人は、現在彼女の兄弟です。

_\- ~ __次のエピソードで_

_「ああ、これはエキサイティングになるでしょうね。出会いのネスは本当に素晴らしい夢ですが、それはとてもリアルに感じます__!__私にさせてください。しかし、ミッヒのスピーチは彼の妹によって中断されました。_

_「ミケーレ やめろ。あなたはこのすべてであまりにも肥満です。_

_「しかし、シス、あなたは今までゲームの世界に行ったことがないのですか__?__あなたはあらゆる種類のエキサイティングな人々に会うことができます、そしてあなたは何でも、すべてを学ぶかもしれません__!__彼はその中で冒険の部分を強調しようとしましたが、チアはそれを全く持っていないようでした。_

_「ああ、はい__?__残念ながら、私はそれを楽しんでいない。それはあなたのどれでもありません。_

_「シュ__!__我々は彼を監視する必要があります。可能であれば、私たちは彼に私たちに参加するように頼むことができますが、それは新しい敵がアロウに現れるよう注意する必要があることを意味します__\- __」ミカルはティディオによって再び遮断されました。_

_「ああ、ここに来る__.__ティディオはまばたきをし、ジェイコブが大声で叫ぶ前に、誰もが「プリミッド__?__」とまばたきをしました。「何__..__プリミド__?!_

_ミッヒはこれらの出来事のすべてに非常に混乱していました。「なぜ彼らはこの辺に現れるのですか__._

_「いずれにせよ、彼を助け、これらの奇妙な生き物を取り除きましょう__!__ティディオはコメントした。そして、戦いの後、ミッヒは考え始めました。_

_「プリミド、プリミド__.__なぜ彼らはここに現れるのですか__?__私は英雄がこれらのことを打ち負かすことができたと思った__.__しない 限り。。。まさか、これがタブウのやっているのなら__?__その瞬間、ミッヒの顔は突然少しねじれ、少し眉をひそめた。__"...__もし彼らが、実際に彼に負けていたらどうなっただろうか。_

_これは他の人々にも懸念を示しました。特にミカル。__"...__どうしてそれが起こるの__.__マスターハンドに何が起こったのですか__._

_それはミッヒが彼の頭を握って、少し狂って終わった。「なぜ__..__どう。。。何。。。__**何**__この魔術は何ですか__?!_

_"...__私は知らない__.__たぶん、私たちは、ああ、知っている、で__.__ああ、次の__e__エピソード、「地球のネス」__!__マコタは少し終わったが、それは感じた__.__思いあがった。_

* * *

**スマッシュライン、セッション開始****!**

**ミカル****:**コネクティング.こんにちは。。。こんにちは。それは動作しますか?

**ミケーレ****:**ミカル.

**ミカル****:**こんにちは?これがうまくいかない場合は、

**ジェイコブ****:**初めて聞いたよ、ミカル!

**キアラ****:**それは呼ばれなかった、ジェイコブ.

**ミカル**:とにかく、スマッシュラインへようこそ.次のエピソードの前の休憩の一種を知っていますか?

**ティディオ**:こんにちは、お会いできてうれしいです。私たちはお互いを一緒に知ることができると思います。

**セラ**:ああ、ティディオは、このように話して、かわいいです.まあ、同じことが皆さんにも当てはまっでしょう!

**し野**:"..."

**マコタ**: ..少なくともここでは、篠はまだ話すことができません。それは残念です、なぜ彼はこのようなのだろうか?

**ミカル**:彼は、条件に襲われたのでしょうか?つまり、彼の行動は、非常に奇妙なように、ここで少し奇妙に見えます.

**セラ**:私はそれが少し不気味だと同意しますが、カイウスのこの謎があります.

**ミケーレ**:カイウス?

**ティディオ**: 最後のエピソードで地震が起きる直前に、カイウスと言うのを聞いたのを覚えていますか?ああ、私はあなたに言わなかった.

**ミカル**:どういう意味だろうな。さて、私は彼に関する調査を行います.

_ミカルはリボンをつかんで中央のボタンを押して小さなメニューを開いたが、それを開くと別のメニューが見え、今度はメニューを混乱させ、その見返りに眉毛が眉毛をふくらませた。彼女は少し怒る前に、 グループをにらみつきました。_

**ミカル****:**一体誰がやったの?!

_誰もが「ヘック」という言葉を使ってひるみ、ジェイコブは緊張して汗を流し、この質問に答えようとしました。_

**ジェイコブ****:**ええと。私はその時あまり目を覚ましていなかったので、それは私だったはずがない.

**マコタ****:**私も.私たちが彼らを見たとき、待ち時間はミケーレとキアラが目を覚ましていませんでしたか?

_ティディオたちは犯人がうなずくことを期待し、ミカルはミケーレとキアラをにらみつけた。少年は手を挙げたが、キアラは少年をさらけ出すことをためらわなかった。_

**キアラ****:**公平に言えば、彼は許可なく自分でリボンを拾ったので、それは私のせいではなく、彼の..

**ミケーレ****:**どうしてチア?私の信頼を裏切るために、物事を言う.

**ミカル****:****そうであったの**です。ミッヒ、あなたはそれを支払うつもりです!

_ミッヒは車椅子の座席を持っていたキアラを押さなければならなかったが、彼女が彼を追いかけている間に方向に飛び降りる前に。ティディオが「スクリーン」を見る前に、誰もが再び汗をかいた。_

**ティディオ****:**じゃあ、ライブを閉じる時がたまんじゃないかな。もう一度チューニングしてくれてありがとう、そして私たちに何かを言うことを忘れないでください!

* * *

**次のエピソード****: "****サイキック少年を助けて****!****地球に縛られたネス****!**

**[****ファイル ****1]****に保存します。**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**保存完了。**

**現在の統計****:**

**ティディオ****/****セラ****/****ヤコブ****/****マコタ****/****ミカル****/****シノ****/****ミケーレ****/****キアラ**

**LV 03 - ****円 ****50**


	3. EP3地球に縛られたネス!

**現在の統計****:**

**ティディオ****/****セラ****/****ヤコブ****/****マコタ****/****篠****/****ミカル****/****ミケーレ****/****キアラ**

**LV 03 - ****円****50**

* * *

_親愛なる日記、_

_これはあなたのミカルチェックインです。前回、私たちはこの見慣れない邸宅で目を覚ました。私たちは完全に離れていると思ったが、私は他の人がうまくやっているのを見てうれしいです。私たちは、この街を徹底的に捜索するために分裂しなければならなかったが、ミッヒが戦う必要がある場合に備えて武器を手に入れたとしても、必ずしも非常に有用なものを見つけるとは限らなかった。_

_本当に、私が解決したい謎がたくさんありますが、私は本当にどちらかに対する答えを持っていないので、私は今のところそれらを一時停止します。もちろん、終わりに向かって人々は私を疑いました。彼らは正しい、なぜ私は彼らを助けるのだろうか__?__しかし、ティディオは今の瞬間のために私を救った。私は後で彼らに全ての真実を話さなければならないでしょう。_

_私たちは、私たちを一緒に保ちながら次の計画について話し合っていましたが、戦闘以外のスキルの使い方を聞いてくれたシノがメニューを開いたとき、そのことに興味がありました。そして、私たちが気づいたとき、我々はすでにゲームに入っていたので、私たちは彼がそうするのを止めることができませんでした。_

_現在、私たちは今、オネットに閉じ込められていますか__?__私たちが別れたのは篠のせいです。しかし、私は本当に彼を責めることはできません。結局のところ、彼は何が起こるか分からなかった__.__たぶん、それは私のせいでもあります。彼を探していないために__.._

* * *

「ミカル、何してるの?彼の後ろから特定の少年は、彼が勝つ前に、自分で少し保持して、そのテキストから何かを作成しようとしているミカルを見たときにパイプアップしました。シアンヘアの女の子はミケーレを振り返り、しばらく黙るように彼に言い返した。彼は少し眉をひそめ、今のところ自分の車椅子にまだ固執しています。

シノも彼らと一緒にいたが、彼女が書いたように、残りは他の人々のために言うことはできません。彼らは町全体に散らばっているように聞こえ、彼女はネスを募集しようとする前にそれらを取り戻すのは簡単ではないと思います。まあ、しようとすることは控えめな言葉でした。

彼らはそれがどうなるか知りませんでした。しかし、彼らが穏やかで忍耐強い限り、彼を彼らのグループに入れようとする問題はないはずです。彼女はため息をついた。彼らは誰かの家の後ろにいて、チャンスを待とうとしていた。

ああ、それは彼らがネスを募集しようとする絶好のチャンスのようなものだったことを意味する夜でした。彼が今日外に出ると仮定すると、それは..ミッヒはその後、自分自身に少しあくびをしたが、彼女は今日それを持っていないように見えたので、彼はミカルに迷惑を引き起こさなかったので、静かにしました。

彼はため息をつき、車椅子を回して、ミカルのグループから少しこっそり抜け出すことにしました。

**エピソード****3:****サイキック少年を助けて****!****地球に縛られたネス****!**

* * *

一人で空を見ていると、少年は少し気分がリフレッシュしました。まるで少年の疑念から何かが取り除かれているかのように、落ち着いた感じがしました。

しかし、彼は自分自身に多くの疑問を持っています。たくさん。

例えば。。。ミカルって本当に誰?彼は彼女が信頼できることを知っていますが、どうして彼女はどこに行くか知っていたように振る舞っていましたか?そして、最初の紹介の間に言及された詳細に基づいて、彼女は未来的な女の子であると主張しました。彼は彼女がちょうど遊んでいて、そのようなふりをしていると思うことができますが、これがすべて真実である場合はどうなりますか?

いいえ、彼は手元にある彼の主な問題に焦点を当てなければなりませんでした。彼は本当に誰ですか?彼はその名前とチアが彼の妹であるという事実しかできませんが、彼のアイデンティティや過去に他の世界に行ったことがあるかどうかなど、他に何も覚えていない.

何でもありませんが、彼の名前と妹だけ、そしてその時でさえ、ほんの一部です。それはちょうど彼を悩ませます.

しかし、空、夜、そして星を見て、突然彼は少し元気になった。彼は自分の思い出を取り戻すことができる限り、障害を心配する必要はありません。彼は車椅子で乗り切ろうとしていたが、少しゆっくりと上に向かって動いていた。彼はエリアの少し下の部分にいたが、彼はトップを見る必要がありました。おそらく手がかりがあります.

何かが突然彼を一瞬止めさせたが、彼は自分の後ろを見ている。彼は彼を呼び出す何かを見ることができ、その後、彼に近づく、それは彼が最もよく知っているように見えたものでした。

「お前は戻ってきたのか、シスター?彼は、ミッヒが本当によく知っていると感じた人物であることを示す姿を見ることができるので、微笑みます。彼女は腕を組んだ。

「どう思う?私たちが別れた後、私はあなたを探していました!」と彼女は少しせっかちに足をたたき、周りを見回しました。ミッヒはそのことについて質問したことを思い出した。

「ねえ、他の人はどこだ?

「他の人?私たちが別れた後、私たちは文字通り、その小さな家がどこにあるか-の後ろにいました。

「ネスの家か?

「分からない」それでミッヒは再び彼女の話を聞くとため息をついた。「つまり、私は調査したいが、私はそれが大丈夫だとは確信していない.その後、ヤコブは私と一緒です。彼は全く楽しんでいないようです!

「ジェイコブ?ミケーレは少し点滅します。「ジェイコブと一緒なの?彼女はうなずいたので彼は少し笑った。「彼に私を導いてください!

* * *

どこか別の場所では、ティディオとセラは丘を少し登っているようで、頻繁に、彼らはこの事件を調査しようとしていた警官に遭遇するでしょう。彼らが事件について彼らに尋ねたとき、彼らは丘の上に落ちる隕石のいくつかの並べ替えについて言及しました

「この丘に落ちる隕石は怖いですね。私は、これらの1つが私たちの家に落ちた場合を想像してみてください。

「それは悪いことだ!でも悪いのは、ここの我が家_じゃない_のよ!ティディオは隕石に対するセラの懸念を少し共有しているようだが、なぜこの辺に隕石が現れるのかについても一種の考えを持ち出そうとしていた。「たぶん、ここに予言がありますか?ティディオは考えたが、セラは突然の考えを考えて輝くようだ。

「ああ、ネスが回ってきて、その隕石を調査する計画だったら?それは完璧なチャンスです!」と彼女は本当に華やかに話しているようですが、ティディオはその言及に汗を流しました。「ええ、はい、それは可能でしょう」と、彼はゆっくりと緊張して言いました。彼は頭のあごをこすった。

彼はその後首を横に振った。「まあ、問題は、この辺りに警官がいて、私たちがその隕石を見るのを妨げているということです。

"...しかし、それは少なくとも彼らによると、少し突然来たので、それはかなり理解できます」と、彼女は彼のために終えました。彼女は腕を組んだ。「少なくとも、彼らは私たちがエイリアンだとは思っていません。

「ああ、私を信じて、それは悪いだろう、私は彼らに実際に私の剣で良いスマックを与える必要があります。ティディオは言った、そして、彼は好奇心旺盛にそれを見て、彼の赤いジョイコンを引っ張った。一方、セラも周りを見回していました。

ため息をつきながら、彼らは後でもう一度登り、丘を下りようと決めた。数秒後、彼らは弱い町民がおそらく隕石の衝撃から失神したことを彼らに伝えている男と対話します。

彼らはそれを待つために少し下に向かい続けるので、彼らは少し不安になりました。グループはみんなバラバラにさまよっているように見えますが、一つはマコタはどこにありましたか?

* * *

彼女は、オネットの主要部分のホテルのすぐ近くにあります。しかし、何らかの理由で、おそらくそれは衝撃のためだったか、おそらく彼女は突然ゲームに吸い込まれました.彼女は比較的臆病で、少し弱い心を持っていたので、彼女はその瞬間に気を失い、しばらくの間ぴくぴくしているようには見えませんでした。

しかし、彼女は本当に不幸に見えました.まるで何らかの夜を過ごしているかのように。悪夢は、彼女のプライバシーが侵害されているなど、など。そして、それが悪化しなかったとき、彼女は彼女の腕を前方に傾けようとして、青い髪で、彼女の視界から離れて、背の高い誰かのビジョンを見るように見えますが、彼女は地面に横たわっていました.

突然、彼女は完全に姿を消すと、非常に大きな叫び声を上げ、目を開けてすぐに起き上がり、誰もが彼女を少し疑わしく見てパニックで周りを見回しました。主に、誰が地面でそのような眠りになりますか?

彼女は十分に自分自身を構成した後、彼女は人々が彼女を見ていることを見て、彼女は彼女が自分自身に引き起こしたすべての恥ずかしさから逃れるために隠れ場所を見つけようと、彼女が飛び降りる前に少し怒って、狂ったように赤面し始めました。

町役場の場所のほかに、彼女はすぐに落ち着き、周りを見回そうとしました。しかし、彼女の最初のことは、その悪夢は何でしたか?彼女は自分と同じように何らかの青い髪をしている人をとても身近な人に見たと思っていましたが、背を向けてすぐには分からず、立ち去っているようでした。それは誰かが重要でしたか?

しかし、彼女はそのために時間がありません。彼女は町役場を見るのに十分な自分を作曲し、少し微笑みながら、少し近づいてから目を前にしました。それは偉大な市庁舎のように聞こえました.彼女は入っていけたいのですが、他のメンバーが行方不明で、町を歩いて通りを歩いていると少し不安になりました。

「彼らはどこにいるのか..」と彼女は緊張して唇を噛み、考える時間がないかのように不安を感じた。「もし彼らが攻撃されたら、何をしますか」と彼女は再び気まぐれになり、葉っぱのように揺れ始めました。答えを知らないほど、彼女は不安になった.

そして、それはまだ夜だったので、それは不気味な一種だったので、気を散らしました。どういうわけか、彼女はホテルの建物を通り過ぎたが、彼女がそうするとすぐに、彼女は彼女が身を乗り出す原因となった男にぶつかった。「ああ!」彼女は少し勝ち、男を見ました-

それは何らかのpnkのように思えました。それは奇妙な服を着ていた。ラインから外れていた服は、上の部分は白っぽい、下はズボンのように茶色でした。彼はゴーグルを持っているようで、スケートボードのようなものさえ持ち歩いた。

残念ながら、マコタは彼を注意を払っていない子供たちの一人と間違えました。立ち上がると、彼女は彼に腕を差し出そうとした。「もう少し気をつけておくべきだ」と彼女は彼を叱ったが、このパンクはただ微笑む。彼は魅力的な、かわいい女の子を見ていた.その時の小さな女の子は、彼がその女の子を置き、彼自身の目的のために彼女を使用するいくつかの機会を持っているように感じました。

彼は女の子の手を振り払う前に、笑顔が何らかの笑みにねじれ、すぐに立ち上がり、スケートボードで激しい方法で細断して彼女を殴ろうとする前に、少し微笑みます!

**スケートパンク**

—

**マコタ**

**52**

**マコタはダメージの****12 HP****を受け取ります****!**

マコタは、この気持ちを置く方法を確信していませんでした.何かが彼女をどこかに引きずり出したかのように感じましたが、彼女は今、背景が少し乱雑に見え、当時の彼女がどこにいたかに似ていますが、オネットに似ていません。

何かが彼女を支配しているかのように、彼女が感じた本当に奇妙な感じがありました。

しかし、襲われたことに気づくと、彼女は胃を握りしめ、強く咳をして地面を少し取り乱した。「オオニー、痛い。彼女は敵に少し怒る前に、うめき声をあげた。「あなたはそれを支払うでしょう!

**マコタは変身を試してみました****!**

**マケッタの体が変わった****!****マコタは今弓を持っています****!**

**マコタはトリプルアローを試してみました****!**

**スケートパンクにダメージを与える****8 HP!**

**スケートパンクにダメージの****10 HP!**

**スケートパンクにダメージの****9 HP!**

**スケートパンクが攻撃している****!**

**マコタは****8 HP****のダメージを受ける****!**

**マコタはスケートパンクで矢を撃つ****!**

**スケートパンクにダメージの****11 HP!**

**スケートパンクは飼い慣らされました****!**

「ハフ、ハフ.それはペスのように本当に迷惑でした。

**あなたの勝ち！**

マコタは少しため息をつくが、何かが彼女を祝福しているかのように、その時に微笑む。彼女は自分自身に笑う.

**マコタは****12 EXP****を受け取ります****!**

**2/53 - ****次へ****: 51**

**マコタのレベルが****1****つ上がる****!**

**HP****は****18****で上がる****!**

**SP****は****2****で上がります****!**

**強さは****1****つ上がる****!**

**君は！スタミナは****1****で上がる****!**

**敏捷性は****1****で上がります****!**

**マコタは新しいスキルを学びました****:****電源矢印****!**

_**電源矢印**__**:**_

_**SP**__**コスト**__**:6 - **__**非常に低いダメージのために、あなたの弓を使用して、電源で矢印を撃つ。**_

**シノは新しいスキルを学びました****:****盗む****!**

_**盗む：**_

_**SP**__**コスト**__**:4 - **__**マスター泥棒への最初のステップ**__**!**__**可能であれば、敵から円を盗みます。失敗する可能性が高い。**_

**12****円を手に入れた****!**

マコタは戦いの後、少しそっと喘いで地面に落ちた。ああ、そして彼女は彼女の通常の形に変身しました.彼女は今、傷ついた敵を見上げ、彼女から混乱を作ろうとしたために、彼女を恐ろしく見つめる。

「私はあなたがあなたの前に人生を持っているので、私はあなたを助けただけです。次回は、私から何かを作ろうとしないでください!有害ではないにもかかわらず致命的に見えた彼女のうなり声で、パンクは即時に立ち上がり、反対方向に逃げました。彼女は少し大声でため息をつき、その後、彼女の腕を横切って、北に少し見ました。「C、それは彼らがどこにいるかだろうか..?私は調査に行かなければならないと思います。彼女は北へ向かう前に自分に言い伝えた。

* * *

ヤコブはネスの家の後ろで少し待っていました。彼は少しせっかちになっていて、あくびをして、今日が彼が行くのに適した日ではなかったことについてコメントしました。しかし、彼はそれに対処する必要があると仮定します。彼は家から頭を覗く前に、もう少し覗き回った。

彼はミッヒとチアを見て、彼はそれについて少し興味がありました。少年はチアとミッヒと少し話し合い始めました。彼らの方法では、彼らが楽しんでいるとき、彼らは真剣だった別の時間のように感じました。

"...そして、突然、私の記憶の問題に気づいた。私はチアが私の妹だったことを覚えているので、私は彼女に尋ねようとしましたが、彼女は私に言う気がないようです。実際、私は彼女が思えると思います.

「ミケーレ、今は過去について話す時ではない」と彼女は腕を組み、ミッヒは少し眉をひそめた。彼は自分自身についての情報を得るために必死のように感じました。彼女は彼を少し見て、それから何かをささやくためにヤコブにピアリングしました。

「最近、彼は彼の記憶について私を悩ませている、私はそれが少し前の会話のせいだと思う.あなたは彼をよく知っていますか、それとも彼を覚えていますか?

ジェイコブは首を横に振った。「いいえ、私は彼を覚えていませんが、最初に彼に与える情報はありませんか?

「私_は_彼に伝えることができる情報を持っていますが、すべてではありません。それは感じる.制限。それに、少なくとも性格の中で、彼が本当に誰なのかを話す前に、彼に温めてもらいたい」と語った。

「ええ、わかります。とにかく.」彼は目を閉じて、自分に何かを考えた。「うーん、それは私だけなのか、それとも何かが起ころうとしているような悪いf感が好きですか?彼は何らかの理由で不安に見えて、少し眉をひそめた。チアもそれを感じましたが、ミッヒはこれらの感覚を示していません。

「I..私は確かに望まない」と彼女は言い、ジェイコブがもう少し覗きながら唇を噛み、新しい音のために別の足音に気づいた。ジェイコブは頭を覗いて、そこで彼はそれを見た、マコタ、しかし、何らかの理由で、彼女は彼と一緒にマコタを引きずり戻すために一瞬外に出て、またキアラとミケーレに向かって、彼がギャップとして少し打撲傷を見ました。彼女はその反応に息をのんだ。

ジェイコブは彼女に腹を立て、目にギラギラした。「マコタに何が起こったの?!傷ついているように見えるよ!

「私は大丈夫です」

「いや、元気じゃないよ!ほら、腕が打撲だよ!何をしたんだ?彼は彼女の右腕を握りしめ、彼女は勝った。少女がメニューの使い方を思い出したので、キアラはヤコブの腕をそっと引っ張り出さなければならなかった。彼女はそれを開け、打撲傷の周りに少し点灯しているように見える彼女に緊急応急処置を使用し、あっという間に消えましたが、メニューを閉じる前にSPが違って見えたことに気付きました。それは彼女のレベルのために同じことでした。

「レベル:4?敵と戦ったの?

「私が彼女を助けようとしたとき、彼が突然私を攻撃したからといって、私は彼がちょうど何人かの子供だと思った.チアは彼女の言うことにため息をついた。

「次は少し気をつけるべきだ、マコタ」と彼女は言い、悲しそうにうなずいて少し眉をひそめた。しかし、ミッヒが欠けた時にマコタの顔が点灯しました。「まあ、少なくとも慰めなら、あなたは私たちがレベルを得るのを助けしました!レベル99にさらに4、95!我々が強いということは重要だ」チアはマコタが彼女に感謝した同意にうなずいた。

「まあ、邪魔をして。あなたが目を覚ましたときにミカルとシノと一緒にいたと言ったことによると、私があなたにマコタと言っていたように。少年は自分の言ったことに確認してうなずいた。「さて、彼らは今どこにいますか?

「ええと、まあ..私は正確には覚えていませんが、私たちはこの家を通り過ぎていたことを_知_っています。

「外をさまよう?この時点で?この車椅子で?!キアラは悲鳴を上げ、ミケーレをひねった時間を叱った。「攻撃されたかもしれない!自分が何をしたか分かりますか!?

マコタは再び少し気まぐれ。「うーん。」

「いや!私はその子供、何かを得ることはありません。私は彼が私の兄弟だと思われるからといって、彼と一緒にいることを余儀なくされています。または彼が言います」と、彼女は彼女の腕を組みました。ヤコブは二人の間に一種の不和があったことを伝えることができます。「双子」ですが、彼にとっては緊張を落ち着かせようとする方法はありませんでした。彼はパイプアップをしようとしている、彼は彼が音のようなものを聞いたと思った。

少し頭を覗くと、ネスのドアの前で金髪の男と思われるものが見え、何かについて話していた。まあ、彼らにとって彼らは何かについて一種のぶつぶつだったが、彼はそれらをよく認識できないようだ。彼はメンバーの残りの部分を見るために頭を回した。「彼らは何かについて話していると思う、おそらくそれは隕石についてですか?

マコタは頭を混乱させ、キアラはミッヒが来ている間にそう説明した。一人でさまよっている彼は、丘の上に何らかの隕石を見たと思った。それで。マコタは、彼女が未知の無意識で自分自身にパニックになったという事実のために、時間の経過とともにどれだけの時間が経過したかに気づきました。

「ああ..ああ、そうですね!他の人はどこだ?!篠、ミカル.でも、ティディオとセラ!

「それは私たちが理解しようとしているものです、マコタ!」と彼は思い出して戻りました。「しかし、私はそれを助けることができません - 」

「黙れ!ジェイコブは言い返して静かにしたが、キアラは少しうっとりしているように見えた。「あなたはこの失礼なヤコブである必要はありませんでした。

ヤコブは今のところそれらを無視し、外で彼の頭を覗くことにしましたが、今回は2人の子供と白っぽい犬が家から出てくるのを見ることができました。彼は彼らが丘が上向きにピアリングする方向に向かっていることに気づき、グループが彼に従うように動いた。

* * *

マコタは、彼らが後ろからネスであると仮定したものに従おうとした時間を通して少し飛び出していました。ヤコブが彼女をどのように扱ったかのおかげで、それは彼が本当に他の人々を気にしていないかのかのかのものでした。ミケーレは冷静な視線を保っていましたが、苦境にもかかわらず少し笑っていました。

彼らは上の部分に向かっていて、今は服を着て上がるにつれて、メイングループは彼らに従おうとし続けました。ある時、彼らはミカルのグループと会い、シノを彼女と一緒に見ることさえありました。ミケーレを見ると、シアンの髪の女の子は、彼が眉をひそめ、自分自身にふくらむ時点で彼女を思い出させることなく、すぐに去ったことを彼に叱った。「ブー、誰もが退屈です。

幸いなことに、それは無視されたか、彼が今やりたい最後のことは誰かのためにいくつかの迷惑を引き起こしていたので、それは前代未聞でした。今は一つだけ残っていましたが、ティディオとセラはどこにいましたか?

彼らはグループに従い続け、しばらくして、まだ彼らの後ろからこっそり、彼らはまだティディオとセラのように見えるものを見ることができます, ミカルとマコタは彼らに指を向けているように見えたように, ミカルは、そのことについて最初に発言しました.

「ティディオとセラは彼らに近づいていますか?彼らは何をしているの?ミカルは、マコタが眼鏡を直したと言いました。ああ！彼女は彼女が安堵のため息をついたので、幸いにも最後の戦いの後に壊れていなかった彼女の眼鏡を持っていたことを思い出しました。今のところ、彼女は彼女の文を続けました, "私は彼らも隕石について興味を持っていると仮定します, 私は彼らが再びしばらくの間上向きになると確信しています.彼らに従いましょう」と彼女は理論化した。

一方、ネスとポーキーが話したり上がるにつれて、ティディオとセラは、彼らが会うように導くような反対の直接的な方向に下がっていました。ポーキーが近づいて歯ごたえでニヤリと笑う中、ティディオは緊張して手を振った。「ねえ、あなたはそこにたくさん!「あなたは隕石に興味がありますか」と彼は言いました。それは本当だったが、「あなたはたくさん!」という言及は、セラが迷惑になった。(セラ:私の名前は「あなたたっぷり」ではありません!

「ええと。ええ、あちこちにかなりの数の警官がいましたが、私は興味があります—

「ああ、素晴らしい!今は、お二人が私たちに参加するのに最適な時期です!あなたの小さな相棒に少しの助けを世話?彼は再び微笑み、再び近づき、セラは彼の話し方が気に入らなかったようです。ネスは中断されようとしていたが、セラは最初に話した。「私はあなたのことを覚えていません.

「お願いします。お父さんが弟のピキーがいなくなったのを見たら、きっと私の頭を持っていると思います。彼女は彼らを助けなければならないことについて完全に確信していなかったにもかかわらず、女の子はすぐに理解しました。彼女はティディオが後に答えて少しため息をつき、彼の妹とは異なり熱心に見えて、「確かに、私たちはあなたを助けます!私の名前はティディオ、そしてこれはセラです、あなたの名前は何ですか?

彼は返事をしようとしていたが、ネスは最初に微笑み、とにかく先に答える。「それはネスです、これは..ああ、私の友人、ポーキー」と、彼は何らかの理由で、セラは彼が言ったことを買うことができなかったが、一種の恥ずかしがり屋を感じて言いました。ポーキー、このように話して、_まだ_そのようなネスの友人であること?何かが彼女の中で正しく感じられませんが、関係なく、ティディオは同意しているようです。彼はうなずいた。「お会いできてうれしいです、お互いに一緒に知り合えることを願っています」

ネスは再び微笑み、彼の中で良い印象を見てうなずいた。「ここで同じ、ハハ!あなたはかなり良いです。さて、私たちはポーキーを助ける必要があるので、私に従ってください。そして、双子は彼らに従うことにしましたが、ネスは冒険が大きくなるだろうと彼の心の後ろに小さな、残りの考えを持っていました。例えば**MUCH**、彼が予想したいよりもはるかに大きい.

いずれにせよ、グループに入れなかった6人はこっそり彼らを追いかけ、その間、彼らは警官がいなくなったことに気づいた。

「ああ、私たちは彼らが去るようにしばらく待っていました。それは彼らがサメに対処しなければならないからです。あなたは彼らを知っている、彼らは地元のルフィアンです。ポーキーは少し微笑むが、もう一人はただ身に肩をすくめた。セラは疑わしく彼を見るのを止めることができないようだ。

ニッシーとポーキーがピキーを探そうとしている間、ティディオとセラが隕石を注意深く見て、隕石があるはずの場所に間もなく達しました。セラは、その隕石がどれほど暑いかについてコメントしていました。「そう思いますが、少し寒くなるのではないですか?

「はい、しかし、何らかの理由でそれはまだ暑い感じ、私はそれについて興味を持たざるを得ません。それは入り口のようなものを持っていますか」と彼女は好奇心旺盛にそれを突こうとしましたが、ティディオは優しく腕を引っ張った。「セラ!あなただけのだろう—

彼らはポーキーに似たような叫び声を聞いた。二人は彼らを見ました - ああ、彼らはついに木の後ろに隠れて少し揺れていたピキーを見つけました。しかし、彼はポーキーと笑顔を見て、安堵のため息をついた。彼は彼に似ていますが、彼は少し薄く少し見えました.簡単に言えば、ちょっと言いましょう。

ネスは彼になぜそこにいるのかと尋ねた。「ああ、ポーキーはしばらく前に怖くなって、私が行方不明になっているのを見て逃げました。とにかく、私たちはおそらく今家に帰るべきです、私たちの両親は私たちを心配していると確信しています.私たちのどちらが本当に兄なのかしら」ため息をつきながら、彼はうなずいて起き上がったが、少なくとも暖かく微笑んでいた。(ティディオ:待って、だから彼は臆病者ですか?

セラは少しハフ。「ティディオに行きましょう、私たちはそれで終わったらネスをデートに誘うことができると確信しています。彼女は彼を優しく引っ張ろうとしていると言いました。彼女は突然立ち止まり、彼女の目は少し周りを見て見えた。"...何か聞こえるか?ブッツ、ビー.ティディオは少し混乱していますが、ポーキーが耳をすっきりさせると言い返す間、自分自身に肩をすくめます。

その瞬間、隕石は突然、一種の光が上空、さらには空に上がっていました。ティディオがその光が形成されたものの感覚を得ることができる前に.小さくても少し奇妙な何かが現れ、空中に飛び上がり、彼らに向かって見えたようです。道路の清算の何かが聞こえ、その後..

それは話しました。

それは話しました。

「私はビーです。セラは他の人と同じように昆虫をぼんやりと見つめた。「そうではありません。そして突然、セラは非常に大声で叫び、最も近い木に向かって走り、ティディオと他の人たちは昆虫の話に取り乱しているように見えました。彼は、ジガスという名前の恐怖の実体が永遠の暗闇(ネス:E-永遠の暗闇?)に皆を送り込んだ方法について話しますが、古代の予言がまだあったという希望がありました。選ばれた少年がポイントに達すると、彼は光を見つけるでしょう。時間の経過は悪夢の岩を粉砕し、光の道を明らかにします。

"...あなたが見て、それはあなたがその少年、ネスでなければならないという私の意見です。昆虫は言った、ネスはそれに驚いて、自分自身を指差した。

* * *

**休憩期間**

**【新しいエントリー****!**

**名前****:**ジャスパーDJ "ヤコブ" 金宇和

**年齢****:**グループの中で最も古いと主張し、ちょうど8歳になる

**種****:**人間

**世界****:**現実世界

**お気に入りの引用**_:__「私はあなたを助ける必要がありますか__?__とても迷惑ですが、私はできる限りのことをしなくてはならない__.__」_

**好きなバトル引用**:「_私を悩ませ続けて、私はあなたが来るのを見ることは決してないだろうので、私はあなたを一生懸命撃つでしょう__!_

**強度****: **E (0.66)

**スタミナ****:** E+ (0.7)

**インテリジェンス****: **F+ (0.55)

**敏捷性****: **D- (0.82)

**運****:** E- (0.6)

**好き****:**銃、機械、技術、鈍い事実を伝える、肉、集中力のために一人でいる!

**嫌い****:**忍耐、いたずらされている、彼は「迷惑」と見なす人々、強制的なコラボレーション、物事を繰り返さなければならない、ティディオとは異なり、野菜

**ショートバイオ****:**ジャスパーはアメリカ出身の少年です。アメリカ人である彼は、そこからこれらの人格のいくつかを持っています。例えば、彼は物事を適切な方法で行うのが好きではないし、しばしば強制的な方法で物事をしたいと思うでしょう。彼は少し小さく見えるかもしれませんが、誰かと戦うことになると冗談ではありません。彼は自分より年上の人と戦い、見事に勝ったと言っています。ティディオとセラは、彼とわずかな友人であることは、彼がなりたい時に実際にクールになることができることを知っています。

**ファンファクト****:**ジェイコブのお父さんはアメリカ人ですが、母親は日本人なので、大きな悪い男の子のように見えるにもかかわらず、彼はいくつかのマンニズムを持っています。しかし、おそらく2010年代の後、ジェイコブのお父さんは行方不明になりました.

* * *

「私? しかし、私はジガスが誰であるか、あるいはあなたが何を言っているのかさえ理解していません。ティディオは好奇心旺盛にネスを見る。彼は実際に躊躇していますか?ゲームの主人公は、そんなに簡単に要求を受け入れるべきではありませんか?その後、再び、多分彼はポイントを持っています。突然だろ?昆虫は続けました:

「ギガスの計画は地球上のどこかで動いていたに違いない。あなたが今行くと、すぐに敵に直面する場合は、敵の計画に対抗するのに十分な時間があるかもしれません。3つのことが重要です。知恵と勇気と友情。

_待って、これは地球ですか__?__しかし、これは私が知っているものではなく、何とか違う感じがします__._ティディオは自分の言ったことに気をつけた。重要な3つのことも面白かったが、勇気はティディオがやっている可能性があるようで、知恵はセラやキアラの法案に合っているように見えるが、友情?彼は最後の部分について何も知らないが、彼はそれが本当にフレンドリーで思いやりのある人でなければならないと仮定する。彼は誰を知らないだけだ.

「古代からの伝説は、3人の少年とジガスを倒す少女について語っています。全部手に入れたのか?後で詳しくお話しします」

ネスは昆虫をぼんやりと見つめた。3人の男の子と女の子?彼は小さな指で何人の男の子や女の子が出席していたかを数えました。ポーキー、ピキー、そしてこれらの神秘的な人々は、少なくとも彼に、ティディオとセラ。その後、彼はセラを見ます。「あなたは選ばれた女の子ですか?

彼女はなんとやって首を横に振った。「いいえ?私は彼が言及した女の子ではないと感じている、私はそれが私になるとは思わない。私はそれを説明することはできません、それは私が持っているただの小言の気持ちです」と、彼女は推論し、ネスは肩をすくめました。「ええ、私はあなたが言及しているこれらの人々を見つけるでしょう.

「とにかく。あなたは私が思ったのと同じくらい例外的です。少なくとも、あなたはその話を理解していました」と、ティディオが肩をすくめながら言いました。「えっ、一度狂ったことがあったら、—

**それは賑やかな時間です****!**

**バズバズはあなたのパーティーに参加しました****!**

"...聞いたか?ティディオはセラに向かって頭を傾けてささやき、彼女はうなずき、彼らに通知を与える窓の一種を指さした。「Y-はい、それは本当に不気味でした.

「お二人は何について話していますか?さあ、私は知りたいです!ネスは彼らに向かって行きましたが、彼らはすぐに「通知ボックス」を却下し、彼らはちょうど一般的なことを言っているようにそれを振り払いました。

ポーキーは心配そうに見えたが、ネスを見て。"...あなたは_深い_トラブルに巻き込まれることに気づいていますよね?それはネスが彼を見て、彼が眉をひそめているが注目を集めた。「私はこれらの少年の一人ではないのですね。もしそうなら、私がそのための正しい人だとは思わないで下さい。

「臆病者だからか?セラは笑い、金髪の少年をからかい、彼はイライラした。それは、言い返しを続けたセラにいくらかの成功を引き起こしただけです。「彼をいじめるためだけにネスと友達のふりをしてもらえますか?うーん?

「セラ!」と彼は叱ったが、それは彼女がネスに目を向けながらいじめようとするのを止めなかったようだ。「ポーキーとの関係について教えてください。あなたは本当に友達ですか..?

ネスはわずかでバラ色の赤面を持ち、突然そのような質問に緊張し、指をねじった。「エルム.まぁ。。。私_だろう_ たちは本当に親しい仲間だとは言いませんが、私たちはしばらくの間お互いを知っています。

セラは続けようとしているが、ティディオは彼女が彼らをいじめようとするのをやめるために彼女を腕で抱きしめた。彼女はため息をついた。「さて、私は楽しもうとしていた。私たちが彼のような礼儀正しい服装の人を見て以来、それは永遠です。彼女はわずかに後を追ったが、ティディオはほとんど彼女を信じなかったようだ。

ポーキーは自分自身にため息をついた。「とにかく.私の心臓はまだ速く鼓動しているように感じます。「私たちを私たちの家に戻しますか」と彼は冷静に要求し、ティディオはその2番目に頭を回したが、彼はいくつかの木の下に、彼が来るために手を振ろうとしているいくつかの手を見たが、彼はうなずいた。

「まあ、そう言うなら—

「実は、私とセラは待って小さなことをするだろう、君たちは先に行く」セラは、彼がとても信じられないことを言ったように、ティディオを少し驚かせたのを見ました。「ティディオ..?

「まあ、あなたがそう言うなら。じゃあ、もう少しお会いしましょう」ネスは手を振り、数秒後、ティディオはセラの手をつかみ、PSIの男がポーキーとピキーを家に連れ戻すことができるように、グループが下に行くと木に向かって自分自身を向けました。

セラは、彼らが主な目的から離れてわらざらめていることに少し不満を感じましたが、彼女が最終的に6人の人々と会ったとき、彼女はすぐに理由を知り、彼女はそれについて少し喜んで微笑みました。「みんな!

「お二人が元気でよかったのです。私たちが別れた後、それはです。ミケーレは自分に微笑む前に少し肩をすくめた。「言って、言いなさい」と彼は手を合わせました。「彼らは何と言いましたか?あなたは彼らと何かしましたか?

セラは、昆虫が言ったことを含め、その時点まですべてを説明しました。と現れた箱。ああ、しかし、何らかの理由で彼が参加についての箱が現れたので、今、彼らは彼の名前について知っていました。確かに良い情報が、それはミケーレがしばらくの間考えさせました。

"...それは良い情報ですが、あなたと一緒に女性はいましたか?何か言及?彼は自分自身に少し微笑み、その後、セラを少しひるんだウィンク。(キアラ:私は彼にやめるように教えるべきです。

「エルム.いいえ、そうではありませんでした。ミケーレは自分自身に少しうめき声を上げ、それについて非常に失望し、ため息をついた。「ちくしょう.」そしてキアラは軽く彼の頭を殴り、痛みからわずかに勝つ原因になった。

「とにかく、昆虫、エルム、バズ・バズがネスに加わったとき、あなたは奇妙な箱を見たと言いましたか?ああ、それは謎の一つです。ちょっと面白いのに、私に聞いてもらうといえよ」ミカルはその事実を指摘し、その後、彼らを見るために現れました。「とにかく、私たちはおそらくそこに向かうべきです。それは私を思い出させる、私たちは進むにつれて、私は伝説と呼ばれる特定の物語をあなたに伝えなければなりません。

* * *

数分後、ミカルは、彼女が本人に従うために木の間に忍び込みながら、彼女が頻繁に聞き続けたという伝説についてグループに説明しました。

「だから、私はあなたが言ったことから私が理解していることから。ある時点で、あなたが何らかのコード化された男であると主張するTabuuの名前の人は、「プリミド」とこれらの「影のバグ」という名前のこれらのすべてのものをグループ化していました。ティディオはそのことをコメントした。

「そして、彼は"古代大臣"という名前の誰かと同盟を結んだとき、彼はいくつかの悪役を切り上げました。例えば、ウルフ、クッパ、ガノンドルフなどです。キアラは続けた。

「T-その後、臨界点に達したとき、彼らがこれらの爆弾を作ったとき、あなたは「サブスペース爆弾」と呼びます。

"...彼はスタジアムに爆弾を送って、誰もが侵略するように命じた。すべてのスタジアムの中で、それはスマッシュトーナメントのためだった。ミケーレはうなずいた。「考えさせろ。なぜ彼はそれをしたのですか?彼は世界を征服したいですか?

ミカルは身に肩をすくめた。「私は実際には知らない、もう一つの理由は、おそらく彼が楽しみのためにそれをやったということです。

「楽しみのために..? しかし、そうではありません.楽しくない!マコタは、彼女がわずかに彼女の足を踏み始めたとき、シノは彼女に頭を傾けて、吃音を出しました。「私は..私は、それには理由があると確信しています。

「私はマコタに同意します, それはそのような人が、そのことをやっていることは計り知れない聞こえます!彼が今行ってよかった!キアラも頬をふくらませたが、ミケーレはそれについて何かを覚えていた。

「待って、ああ。オオカミはカイウスを求めた。最初は篠さんね?ミケーレは、注目を集めた、シノでさえ今彼を見ていたと言いました。「彼はタブウと関係があるのか?

「しかし、それは不可能です、子供」ジェイコブは言い返し(ミケーレ:キッド?)、彼がスマッシャーズにうまく負けたという事実を指摘しました。「それを言うのは正しくない」

「手がかりがなければ、私たちは本当に答えを言うことはできません。では、私たちは何をするつもりですか?ティディオはその事実を指摘した。

「まあ、とにかく。キアラ、私がこの状況がどれほど好きか知ってるでしょ?ネスとの出会いは本当に夢のようです!私にさせてください。

「ミッヒ、やめろ。エキサイティングになるからといって、あなたが言おうとするすべてが起こるとは限りません」キアラはため息をつき、彼を見渡し、ミケーレを運ぶために車椅子をつかみに行きました。「現実に立ち向かう」

「現実..?しかし、_これは_ゲームの世界の現実です。あなたは自分で、または少なくとも、キャラクターがゲームの世界にあったショーを見たことがありますか?いずれにせよ、あなたはゲームの世界で何かを学ぶことができ、あなたの冒険のために大切にすることができるものは何でも!あなたが見るこれらの新しい土地のすべてを考えてみてください!違う生き物も!ミケーレは冒険の部分をエンパサイズしようとしましたが、キアラはそれを全く持っていないようでした。

「ああ、本当に?まあ、それは本当にあなたのビジネスではありません。

「Shh!ミカルは彼らを押しつぶした。「私たちは彼を監視し、疑わしいことが起こっているかどうかを確認する必要があります。私は本当に彼の何かが起こることを望んでいません。それに加えて、先に述べたように、ティディオとセラが彼に会ったように、彼が私たちに加わることができるかどうかを尋ねる機会があると思うので、チャンスがあります。しかし、それはこんにちはの周りに現れる敵に注意しなければならないことを意味します—

「ああ、ここに来ると思う?何かがいくつかの黒い輝きから現れます!

ティディオは、彼が言ったとおりだった、その砂の多いことを指し示すために先を見ました。グループは彼らを疑わしく、疑わしく見つめ、まだ続き、彼の目を狭めました。

火花は静かに続き、少し動き回っただけです。

その後、彼らは少し下に移動しました.彼らは草に押し付け、その時そうし続けました。

それは実現するように見えた。小さな黒い水たまりが現れた。何かが再び起こる場合に備えて、グループは彼らのジョイコンを引き出しました。

緑っぽい帽子のような何か、そして黒い顔.最後に、"かわいい"生き物(知らないうちに彼らにプリミド)が現れるようです。その出現の道に沿って、それはいくつかの泡が破裂したように、かなりいくつかのポップな音を作っていました。セラはそのことに注意を払った。

ミケーレは頭を傾け、怖く感じておらず、少しも微笑むほど好奇心旺盛でした。「可愛そう」

「かわいい?あの水たまりから出てくる怪物がかわいいと思うなんて!マコタは舌を突き出したが、ミケーレはとにかく近づいてきて、周りを見回し始めたら怪物に触れ、女の子が少し嫌そうに見える間に彼らなど、少し近くに抱きしめることに決めた。

特にミカル。

誰が「プリミド」を見たか。

かなり長い間それを見つめました。たぶん1分でも。

彼女の目は狭かった。

何かが彼女に当たる前に。

"...「それは私が先に述べた「プリミド」ではありませんか」と、彼女はそれの間に疑わしい外観を得た、ミケーレとミカル。(ミカル:私?しかし、私はここで敵ではない、私は?

"..."彼らは探し続けました。そして、突然、ミカルがしばらく前に言ったことが彼らを襲った。彼らはタブウが作り出したこれらの天敵でした。そして、ここで、ミケーレはそれを抱きしめていた。**それ.**

数秒後、プリミドが目を細めたのと同時に、ヤコブによって迷惑な沈黙が破られました。彼は今叫んでいた。「何..プリミド?!その直後、彼はボタンを押してガンナーとしての変換を完了し、ミケーレにそれを手放すことを余儀なくされたそれを押し、プリミドを地面にたたきつけた。最後に、彼は銃でそれを数回撃った。6安打かそこらで、それは完全に消散した。

グループはこれにすぐに安心しました。まるで殺人事件が起こるのを見たかのように、恐怖の中で少し叫んでいたミケーレに期待してください。そして、彼は最終的に話す能力を取り戻す前に、しばらくの間、彼の口を覆います。「いいえ。いいえ。。。どのようにあなたは- "

「それはプリミドだった、あなたはダンバス!ジェイコブは頭を強く殴りたいという衝動を感じましたが、幸いにもミケーレはその単純な事実に気づきまばたきをしました。その言葉を繰り返して、彼は自分の手を見ます。彼は2度目の叫び声を上げる前に。「ああ!ユック、気持ち悪い」と彼はズボンやシャツに沿ってドラッグして手をきれいにしようとした。「それはあなたが得るものです.マコタは恥ずかしがり屋で、自分のエゴを傷つけるように見える。

「まあ..彼はきっと不思議な人だと思う」ティディオはコメントし、セラは突然考えたミケーレに当たる前にうなずき、しばらく前にミカルが言ったことを再び思い出しました。「待って.なぜ彼らはこの辺りに現れるのだろうか」と車椅子の少年はミカルを見つめる。

「スマッシャーがタブー、ミカルを倒した後、彼らは姿を消したと言いました」と、彼は指摘し、少し好奇心旺盛に頭を傾けました。「それは嘘だったのか?

「嘘?ええと、いいえ。それは嘘ではなかった.待って、それは本当の1だった、正しい?彼はうなずいたので、彼女は少し疑わしかった。彼女は答えを持っていると主張したが..今回は、彼女が質問に答_えることができない_ように感じました、それは彼女に神秘的に感じました。「私は確信していません.

「あなたは少なくとも何かを知っていますか?キアラは彼女を少し疑わしく見たが、ジェイコブがキアラを中断する前に首を横に振り、首を振った。「彼女はすでに少し前に、彼女は理由や方法、ダンバスを知らないと言いました。彼女はヤコブに目を細めた。

シノは、プリミドがあった場所を少し慎重に見て、何かについて自分自身に混乱しているように見えますが、彼はあまりにも頻繁に追跡されていないか、今のところそれほど重要ではないようです。

突然、ヤコブがミカルに疑問を持つ前に、彼らは少年のような叫び声のようなものを聞いたようでした。ああ、彼らは何か深刻なことが起こるかのように、カラスが木から飛び出しているのを見ることができました。誰もがお互いを撃ち合い、それを心配しました。

「きっとネスの声だったと思います!セラ気まぐれは、彼女が介入しない場合に起こり得る結果を考えたくない。

"...それは再びこれらのプリミドですか?ヤコブは自分自身を考えました。

「いずれにせよ、そのソースをチェックし、彼を助け、これらの奇妙な生き物を取り除きましょう!ティディオはコメントし、前方に充電した。「ちょっと待って!キアラは彼に向かって、彼の車椅子でミケーレも引きずって答えました。まもなく、マコタに引きずられていた篠野を含め、誰もが行っていました。

* * *

やがて、彼らはネスのグループに近づいてきましたが、彼らに近づきすぎずにいました。しかし、シノはそのスターマンを見ることができます.エルム、スターマンジュニア、彼らの方法をブロックし、それを指さしました。

さらに、彼らのグループの前に突然現れました, ポーキーとピッキーはネスの少し近くを保持しながら、昆虫は、彼が将来から来て以来、そのような外観を期待して、その上に少し近いままでした, まあ彼から.彼はバズ・バズが「マスター」ジガスの計画を台無しにしようとしている方法について賞賛しました。(篠:ホイル..?/ジェイコブ:リーダーだろ?これは面白いはずです!

「しかし、あなたは今、バズバズ、自分自身を降伏する必要があります。君はもう英雄ではなく、ただの無意味な昆虫だ」(ミケーレ:昆虫?!彼の「喉」をクリアすると、彼は指を切ったときにグループをにらみつけるようです。その瞬間、ティディオと彼のグループがしばらく前に見たこれらの同じ黒い水たまりは、突然ネスと彼のグループの周りに現れました。彼らはグループを驚かせたプリミドに具体化した。「彼らのM-more?マコタは吃音を起させ、爪を噛みたいと思いそうになった。そして、新しい敵グループは、彼らが一度にすべてを充電する前に、彼がその昆虫を踏むのを助けるために彼らを命した「リーダー」スターマンジュニアをまっすぐに見つめました。バズ・バズが出席していたにもかかわらず、ネスはまだ少し驚き、バットを引き抜き、何らかの影響を期待しているかのように目を閉じました。

...問題の影響が起こらなかったことを期待しています。

このような衝撃に備えて昆虫が準備されているにもかかわらず、プリミッドはすぐに彼らの前に立ち止まったが、突然かなりの距離をノックアウトされたスターマンジュニアを直ぐに見つめながら、大胆には動き出さなかった。それは見上げた.

そして、それはすでにネスのグループの前にいるミケーレを見ました。彼は何か良い種類の黒い服を着ているようだったので、ジョイコンを使って変身したのは明らかでした。

_だから、それは男です__.__タブウの他の__7__人も出席している必要があります。_そして、敵が疑ったように、グループ全体がネスの側に向かって急いで来たとき、プリミドはすぐに一歩下がりました。マコタはプリミドの一つで矢を撃つと脅した。

ミカルはネス、ポーキー、ピキーを見たが、まずは後者の2人と最初に話さなければならなかった。「お前ら二人、家に帰って、今すぐ行け!彼らは視線を交わしたが、ミカルが無駄にする時間がないと繰り返すと、すぐに急いでいった。「ネスと昆虫、私たちの下に入れ!

PSIの少年は、彼が彼女を信頼できるかどうか確信が持てなかったが、彼はまだ念立って野球のバットを持って、とにかく彼を信頼することを決めた。

「はい。君たちは8人が到着した。「タブウが彼に会いに来て欲しいと思っているのね」

「タブウ?彼を知っているように振る舞うのをやめてはどうですか。ヤコブは銃を向け、彼が続けるにつれてまぶしさを与えました。「ミカルは、彼はもはや存在していないと私に言った!外に出るように命じろ!

"...男の子、私に逃げるように命じ?ばかばかしい。。。ミカル?その後、彼女の十字拳を戦いの準備ができていたシアンの髪の女の子を見て、側に傾けました。それは少し微笑んだ。「なるほど、あなたはウルフの計画に干渉している一人の女の子です。

「だから、あなたはそのグループの一員です!うーん、お金を払わせるよ!キアラは歯を食いしばった。彼女は天秤座を敵に忍び込み、静かに投げつけて見ることにした。

**スターマンジュニア**

**LV: 05**

**HP: 200**

**SP: 50**

**攻撃****: 26**

**防衛****: 21**

**防衛****: 18**

**魔法防衛****: 16**

**強度****: 8**

**スタミナ****: 9**

**インテリジェンス****: 10**

**演技****: 7**

**運****: 7**

**情報****:**スターマンジュニアは、それが将来の10年から地球の破壊を支援した後、彼のマスター、ジガスがバズバズを抹消するために送ったこれらの強力な敵の一つです。(ミケーレ:気持ち悪い./セラ:私は実際に10年後に、それがどのようなものか疑問に思/ キアラ:まだ廃墟になっているのではない!...ああ待って、しかし、それは私が私に会うことを意味し、すべて大人になって美しい!ああ!

「しかし、それはまだ長い道のりです、キアラ。ジェイコブは、キアラが彼女の頬をふくらませたと指摘しました。しかし、彼は将来について考え始めた、彼はクールに見えるだろうか、それとも将来的にそのような悪者?シノはセラを見て、将来の意味を疑問に思った。まあ、彼も何かを学び始めているようでした。そして、彼らは将来についての小さな議論を始めました。ああ、彼らはまだ子供だった.彼らは彼らの前に人生を持っていませんでした。そして、彼らは彼らの将来の仕事についても話し合おうとしていた.

"...「あなたはまだ将来について楽観的ですか」と敵は尋ね、グループ全体が敵に気分を害しました。

「私は将来何が起こったのか分かりませんが、私たちは私たちの未来を築くつもりです、そしてそれは私たちを止めるつもりはありません!今、私たちを一人にしておきます。後悔するぞ!マコタはスターマン・ジュニアに弓を向け、そっとうなり声をあげた。ため息をついた。

「だから、そうである.」それは、プリミドがすべてグループに向かって充電し始めると、まるでそのリーダーによって命じられたかのように、跡形もなく消えてしまったようだと言いました。ティディオは、彼の新しい剣士のスキルを最大限に活用しようとして、そのうちの1人をかわし、魔術師のセラとキアラは昆虫であるかのように彼らを詮索しようとしていたので、ミカルは手取りでそれらをスライスしようとして介入しました。

ミケーレとシノは最後の2つのプリミドをかわしていました。彼らは十分に弱いように見え、あまりにも簡単に反撃することさえできませんでした。しかし、シノはプリミドが後ろから篠に取り組もうとするのに十分気が散った。しかし、それが貧しい少年を打つことができる前に、それはちょうどそれに気づくのに十分注意していたマコタからの強力な矢によって致命的な傷を負った。「気をつけて、しの!

セラは、彼女がもう敵を見ていないことを確認するために、慎重に周りを見回しました。彼女はその後、彼のバットで最も近いプリミドをバッシングしようとしていたネスを見ましたが、彼はそうするために苦労しているようです。「エヤ!

セラは目を閉じた。彼のロッドの主要部分を原始的な方に向ける前に、小さなつららを唱えるためにエネルギーを消費し、そのような攻撃から消滅した原始的な部分でそれを発射する。ネスは、衝撃が何らかの形で衝突する前に何とか後退し、少女にそっと微笑んだ。「ありがとう!

ミカルとティディオは、もう待ち伏せがないように注意深く見回した。突然、以前のジュニアスターマンは主にサイドラインから現れ、マコタはグループでPKファイアベータレベルを解き放つとして、差し迫った攻撃について皆に警告し、すぐにそれに注意を払いました。ティディオは、それがかなり突然ポップアップしたので、インパクトの準備をして、それを試してみて、スラッシュする準備さえしました.

...しかし、強い影響は何も起こらなかった。実際、彼は_might _少しヒリヒリ感を感じるかもしれませんが、彼は傷ついたりやけどを感じたりすることはありませんでした。"...うーん?

「感謝してください!昆虫の声を聞いて、彼は目を開け、半目に見えない何かを見ました, 攻撃に対する障壁の一種.彼は一歩下がったが、それでも関係なく微笑んだ。「ありがとう-」

「私にそれを処理させてください。(セラ:それはとても速かったです!

だから、グループは2人のライバルの間で一種の強烈または期待に後退しました。最後の敵、スターマンジュニアは昆虫に打撃を与えようとしましたが、それを接続する拳の上に金属物体を打っているかのように感じました。昆虫からハフが来ると、前方に突撃し、胸の部分に彼を打った。無意味な攻撃を受けた敵に比べ、昆虫のヒットは強い打撃のように感じ、すぐに木にノックバックしました!

マコタは少し勝利し、キアラはジェイコブがニヤニヤしてバカのように笑いながらも緊張して後退した。それはネスと同じ時間でしたが、それは恐怖よりも、この強い打撃に対する賞賛から外れていました。ティディオ、セラ、ミカルは、この突然の出来事にまだ不満を抱いて、お互いに視線を交わしました。

_うわ__ー__..._セラは自分自身に、それが失神したかどうかを確認するために敵の上を緊張してちらりと見た。彼女はそれが敗北したと確信していました、彼女はバズバズがその仕事を完全に行ったことを確信することはできませんが、聞こえる亀裂を持つ「バイザー」によって分かります。

_結果_

_EXP 10 - __合計__EXP 59_

_12/53_

_円__5 __合計__67_

彼らは安堵のため息をつき、彼らは彼らの自然な形に変身することを決めました, ミケーレは車椅子に座るために戻ります.ネスは、彼らが少し疲れているように見えたので、後で現象に注意を払いましたが、あまりにも多くはありません。バズ・バズでさえ安堵のため息をついた。

「ああ!私たちはゴナーになると思った、私は確かにこれに一生懸命ギャンブル.それは、ミケーレが「それは誰だったのか」という答えでそれを心配して見ていると言いました。

「それは10年後からだったので、彼は間違いなく私を殺すために来ました。ミカルは、その意味を知り、その程度までセラに勝った。ティディオはそのことについて彼女に尋ねようとしたが、彼女は後で彼に話すと言った。

「とにかく!これからは、ジガスによって送られた敵だけでなく、邪悪な考えを持つ人間と戦うでしょう。ああ、しかし、それは私を思い出させる.彼らは誰だ?それはグループに向かって向き合ったが、それはネスと話していなかった、それはグループと話そうとしていた。彼らは本当にそれを伝えたくなかったので、子供たちはそれについて本当に緊張しましたが、同時に昆虫に言わなかった場合、バズバズはさらに大きな危険にさらされます.

「彼らはプリミドだった、私は彼らがサブスペースからだったと思う。ミケーレは、他の人々がそれについて緊張するのを好きではなかったので、吃音さえせず、まっすぐ話すことによって沈黙を破ることにしました。

「ブラザー!

「しかし、キアラ、ミカルは、戦闘機がタブウを倒した後、彼らはいなくなったと私たちに言いました!少なくともA-.怒る代わりにちょっと聞いてくれ!ミケーレは必死に妹から本当に意地悪な叱り声を得ないように腕を上げたので、彼は続けました。「私はそれを得ることはありません!ミカルは、タブウが敗北したと私たちに言いました!彼女は、上司がようやく姿を消した後、彼らが姿を消したと私たちに言いました、そして、彼女はその棄権の痕跡はないとさえ言いました!

彼の声は、彼が彼のスピーチに進むにつれて、もう少し深刻になった、この文で終わった:「私は英雄がこれらのものを打ち負かしたと思った!

ミカルは自分に思い込んだが、何人かの人が彼女を見ていた。「シアンヘアのブラット、それについて何を言わなければなりませんか?ジェイコブは目を細してにらみ、彼女はイライラした。キアラは、かなり躊チの瞬間の後、彼女の兄とミカルの間を見て、彼のシューダーに手を置いた。「彼女は理由を知らない、彼女を批判する必要はない。しかし..一度だけ、ミケーレの権利.

グループは、この全体の経験の上に静かにしているようです。ネスがサブスペース軍やタブウについて彼らに質問しようとした場合、彼はそれから答えを受け取ることはありません。ミケーレは少し落ち込んでいるように見え、地面を見下ろしていました。それは彼に何かを打つように見える前に。

"...待って.」彼は冷静につぶやく。ヤコブの近くにいるにもかかわらず、彼に最も近かったキアラは、彼を少し真剣に見ました。

「もしそうなら..これは、タブウのやった?」これは、突然彼を見たすべての人を驚かせた。ミカルでさえ、その考えにとても心配しているように聞こえ、少し恐ろしいかもしれません。伝説は、彼女の経験に基づいて、真実ですよね?

「何かが起こった、それは彼らを取り戻した。もしそうなら、実際には.彼らは彼に負けました..?

「いいえ。いいえ。マコタは口を覆い、セラの目は広かった。キアラは兄がそれを言うと信じていなくても大声で息をのんだが、同時に、彼女はそれを信じる気にはなれないが、それは合理的な結論のように思えた。

「それが本当なら..どうしてそうなるのか.」少年の目は、彼の決意が揺らいでいるかのように、少し揺れ始めました。ティディオと驚くべきことにヤコブは、今、その時心配しているように見えました。「ミカル.説明の間、あなたはその伝説の紹介を始める前に、おそらくt-the戦闘機を作った2つの手があると言いました。マスターハンド.そしてクレイジーハンド.私は、それが正しいのですか?ミカルはうなずいた。「W-マスターハンドに何が起こったのか..?

だから、彼の暴言はしばらく続きましたが、その暴言を止めるためにできることはあまりありませんでした。ネスは侵入され、昆虫でさえその中に入っていました。「支配とは何か、なぜ彼らは私たちを攻撃するためにここにいるのですか?!あのオオカミの人は本当に誰だ?タブウと一緒にサイディング?なぜプリミドについて知っているのですか?それはどのように彼らを召喚しましたか?!なぜ彼らは田宇がマスターであるかのように話しているのですか?彼は手で頭をつかみ始めたが、最後の文を発するのを止めなかった。

「なぜ..どう。。。最も重要なことは..何。。。**何**このソーサリーは何ですか?!これは何ですか?!ミケーレは少し精神的なバーストを持っているかのように少し汗をかいていたし、キアラが少年に眉をひそめている間に頭を下げた。彼は喘ぎ、静かにあえいで、嗅いだにもかかわらず泣かないようにしていました。

ミカルは悲しそうに彼女を見た。「ええと。「大丈夫ですか」と彼女は尋ね、彼はうなずいた。「私はそう思う、私はこの暴発のために申し訳ありません.私は知っている、こんなふうに考えるのはばかげている.だがしかし。。。私はちょうどそれを得ることはありません.

グループ全体が沈黙を残し、今この見通し全体について突然破壊されたと感じていました。もし彼が本当に真実を話していたなら、彼らの冒険は以前よりもさらに危険にさらされるだろう。彼らは感情を持っていましたが、彼らはそれを示していないようで、主に互いに目をそらすだけです。

ネスは士気を高め、手を挙げようとした。「ポーキーの家に向かうべきか?W-私たちは詳細を議論することができます.ええと、私は戦略を議論すると思いますか?主に私は彼らが大丈夫かどうかを確認したい.彼が言ったことは何も彼らを大いに助けませんでしたが、シノは重要なことや2つ以外の会話をよく理解していないようで、ネスの手をつかむ前にうなずき、彼を引きずり出してグループから少し離そうとしました。「ねえ、待って!

ティディオは2人が去って行くのを見て、かすかにため息をつき、うなずいた。「私はあなたが正しいと思います.そして、彼は彼に従おうとしました。

しかし、彼や低い士気の他のメンバーが少なくとも反応する前に、彼らはバズバズを見て、少し混乱して、少し大きなブンブン音を聞き続けました。「それは私ではありませんでした—

「ヒーヒー。子供。。。すでに絶望を示しています。ミケーレはこの声を認識し、ジュニアスターマンを見るために後ろを見て、それはまだ生きていた少し怒った。「うーん、あなたはまだ大丈夫です..?私は行くつもりです.

「あなた.アドバイスを聞きたい..」と言い、他の人たちは疑わしいままでした。「タブウ.「サブスペース爆弾」と呼ばれる爆弾の一種を植えました。それはかなり長い時間で爆発します。

ミケーレはまばたきをしたが、その後、ミカルの話を再び聞いて目が広がった。偶然が多すぎますか?「待って.何。もう一度繰り返すのか?

「爆弾がどこにあるのか分かりませんが、私はそれがこの世界のどこかに_植えられた_と確信しています.彼は.」まるで消えていくかのように、危篤状態にあるが、ひどく笑っているように見えた。「あなたがそれを止めるかどうかは気にしません.しかし、それが爆発した場合.この世界はゲームオーバーです。ハハ.」

「ゲームオーバー?セラは、彼が恐怖で彼女の口の上に彼女の手を置く前に、点滅します。「意味はできない—」

「この世界は巻き込まれるだろう.それは急速にその人生の終わりに近づいていたので、それは、それ以上の何も言うことができませんでした。「私_はあなたが_本当に幸運であることを願っています.

そして、敵が萎えつつあり、小さな火花に消え、声が消える前に、ほこりと空気が吹き飛ぶ前に、ある種の悪質な笑いが起こりました。誰もが輝きをぼんやりと見つめ、それから空気を見つめた。

そして情報を処理する。

そして点滅。

そして、彼らの心の中で言葉を繰り返します。

ネスは大声でたたいた。バズ・バズは少し叫んだ。

しかし、最も強い反応は子供たちから来ました。

彼らの最初の言葉は、口から静かに出てくる「ああ」と言っているようでした。そして、それはに変わりました—

_**「わぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁ**__**?!**__**」**_

—悲鳴。

_**継続する。**_

* * *

**章の終わり****:****休憩**

**【新しいエントリー****!**

**名前**ミケーレ

**年齢****:**不明ですが、約7年半のようです

**種****:**人間

**世界****:**現実世界

**好きな引用**_:__「愛は非常に強い要素です__!__ところで、あなたはとてもかわいいです__!_

**好きなバトル引用**:「_あなたが私たちが負けると思うとき、愛は戦いに勝つでしょう__!_

**強度****: **C- (1.03)

**スタミナ****:** D (0.88)

**インテリジェンス****: **F- (0.48)

**敏捷性****: **E- (0.6)

**運****:** E- (0.62)

**好き****:**女の子!かわいいもの!かわいい生き物!ロマンス！愛！ロマンチックな本!キス！抱擁！いじめ！デート！バレンタインデー!チョコレート!

**嫌い****:**いわゆる「変態」、侮辱的な愛、恐ろしく敗北している、キアラ

**ショートバイオ****:**ミケーレは、シノのような記憶を失った未知の少年で、彼の名前と彼が妹のキアラを持っているという事実を期待しています。どうやら、彼は女の子を殴るのが好きで、その事実に誇りを持って幸せそうに聞こえます。本当に彼は誰だ?そして、キアラは彼らに答えを与えることができるだろうか?

**ファンファクト****:**ミケーレは彼に隠された側面を持っています。ああ、彼は常に彼がそれらをダウンさせることを敵に言うように、彼はショーが好きなようです。

* * *

_\- ~ __次のエピソードで_

_"__**爆弾を入力してください**__。待って、私たちは爆弾に入る__?__ミケーレは、アヘム、タイトルに混乱しています。_

_「いいえ、それはより似ています__.__爆弾が爆発するのを止めようとしているんだ」ミカルは彼に答えた。_

_「しかし、待って、爆弾はどのようなものですか__?__それは何をしますか__?__情報不足に混乱したチアは、グループに尋ねました。_

_「まあ、おそらくこの__"__スターマン__"__の男が何であれ、爆発するのに長い時間がかかります。しかし、もしそうなら__.__」_

_"...__それは、この場所にすべてを巻き込むでしょう。ジェイコブはティディオのために終わり、女の子たちに不安を引き起こしました。特に、突然多くの吃音を起たしたマコタ。_

_「わぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁぁ__?! __」_

_「ミカルが言ったことと一致する__!__この可能性のあるパンデミックを止めなければいけなくてはなりません__!__そして、ミッヒは突然手を空中に上がった。「愛は常に英雄に勝つでしょう__!__彼は今陽気に聞こえた。_

_「男は、ミケーレは本当に愛の事を超しています__.__次は何ですか、いちゃつく__?__セラは緊張して微笑み、自分自身に肩をすくめる。「その後、再び、私はそれを助けることができない、私はキアラがそれに対する答えを持っているかもしれないと思います__._

* * *

**スマッシュライン****:****セッション開始****!**

**ミカル****:**こんにちは。別の章が終わったように思えます。

**マコタ**:本当に..?彼は、私はそう思います。ああ、レビューすることを忘れないでください.

**ジェイコブ****:**誰がレビューを気にしますか?この行に誰かを提示しましょう。ネス!

**ネス****:**しかし、私は本当にあなたたちについて知りません.

**ミケーレ****:**彼はそれに慣れるべきだと思います。ああ、しかし、それは私を思い出させる.ネス、たまたま私の年齢の周りの女の子を知ってるの?

**ネス****:**ええと。

**キアラ****:**兄弟!それでやめなさい?!

**篠****:**爆弾.

**ジェイコブ****:**篠はその言葉を聞いて以来、病気か何かであることを繰り返しています。

**キアラ****:**彼は病気ではありません!とにかく、ライブセッションをありがとう、そして次のエピソードでお会いしましょう!

* * *

**次のエピソード****: "****爆弾を入力してください****!**

**[****ファイル****1]****に保存します。**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**保存完了。**

**現在の統計****:**

**ティディオ****/****セラ****/****ヤコブ****/****マコタ****/****篠****/****ミカル****/****ミケーレ****/****キアラ**

**サブパーティ****:**

**ネス****/****バズバズ**

**LV 04 - ****円****67**


	4. EP4爆弾を入力してください

**現在の統計****:**

**ティディオ****/****セラ****/****ヤコブ****/****マコタ****/****篠****/****ミカル****/****ミケーレ****/****キアラ**

**サブパーティ****:**

**ネス****/****バズバズ**

**LV 04 - ****円 ****67**

* * *

_こんにちは！三カルの日記を報告するセラ__!(__もちろん、許可を得て。心配しないでください__!)_

_さて、時間を要約__!__私たちは別れました。一方では、ミカルは気分が悪く、ミケーレとシノと一緒にいて、反対側にはキアラとヤコブがいました。マコタ__..erm__は、興味深いことに、彼女はちょうど本土のオンレットに着陸し、パンクに襲われた。それはかなり反気候でした。_

_ティディオと私はこの「想定された」精神的な少年に会った、または少なくとも説明は言う。彼の名前はネスで、彼はポーキー__(__あの失礼な男__!)__と一緒に消えたピキーを探していました。私たちは彼をとても簡単に見つけました、しかしポーキーは臆病者であることが判明しました。そして、バズバズという名前の奇妙な昆虫が現れました__.__彼が話した考えをまだ揺るがす事はできない。なんということ。_

_彼はいくつかの「プロペシー」について話し、彼はそれに適した人であることをネスに話しました。しかし、彼は__?__そして結局、私たちが出発する頃、私たちはついに私たちのグループの__6__人と再び参加しました。三丸は、幕空を破った英雄の伝説について話し_

_しかし、彼女の伝説について何かが奇妙です__.__一つには、プリミドが突然現れました。そして次の瞬間、ネスと彼の友人たちは待ち伏せされました__.__ああ、バズ・バズはそれをスターマンと呼んだかもしれないし、呼んでいないかもしれない。私は何とか知っている、大丈夫__?__私たちは良い強打を与えた。愚かな生き物。_

_しかし、私たちはそれが私たちに言及したことを思い出し、彼が生きているかのようにタブーについても言及しました。私はミケーレが言ったことが真実でないことを願っています、そうでなければフー少年は、それは全く楽しいことではありません__.__そして、私たちが去る前に、それはどこかに爆弾があることを私たちに警告しました。そして、私たちがそれを止めなければ、爆弾は爆発し、それは私たち全員にとってゲームオーバーになるでしょう__.__これが本当なら__?_

* * *

_1__分後。_

「さて、誰かが詳細を説明しますか?ミカルが彼に目を向けたように、彼らは答えを得たことがないことを考えると、ネスは少しせっかちになり始めていた。

「彼は、この辺りにサブスペース爆弾があったと言いました。彼はうなずいて、彼女が説明を続けるために動いた。「そして、彼はそれが爆発するのにかなり時間がかかると言ったので、まだ時間がありますが、それが爆発するならば.この世ではすべてが消え去るだろう。私たちを含めて」

ネスは少しパニックになり始め、バズ・バズは自分自身に混乱しました。「うーん、ジガスは思った以上の何かに追いついているように見えます」と、それは自分自身に言いました。キアラはそれを疑った、トゥーグ。

ティディオはこの緊張感を少し乗り越えたかったので、みんなを落ち着かせようとしました。「みんな、みんな、ちょっとリラックスしてください。ポーキーの家に向かいませんか?その後、我々はそれで終わったら話すことができます」と、ティディオは言いましたが、そのすべてにもかかわらず、新しい情報は本当に誰もが落ち着くのを助けなかった、彼らはまだ彼らの不安を持っていました。

ミケーレはため息をつき、まだ車椅子に乗って、ネスと昆虫が彼に従うように動き、少し上がると、彼らはポーキーの家の中に向かうために左に道を歩みました。彼らが中に入ったとき、彼らはすでに突然去ったために彼らを叱る父親に向かうことができます。しかし、彼は彼らを見て、彼らに感謝しました。「彼らが与えたトラブルのために申し訳ありません.さて、あなたはそれを得るつもりです!ポーキーとピキーはそれを聞いたとき、父親が彼らを追いかけながら2階に駆け上がった。

彼らの母親はただくすくす笑い、ミケーレは彼女を見ました。少し背が高いが、彼女は彼が兄弟からいくつかの痛みのように聞こえるものを聞くことができる前に、その時にミケーレデッドパンを作ったいくつかの奇妙なメイクを持っていた、そして彼らのお父さんが彼らのお尻をたたくことについて何かを聞く前に。少年は勝ち、ネスでさえも勝った。「私は傷つく必要があります。ネスは指摘し、彼は同意してうなずいた

やがて、彼は戻ってきて、先に彼らに感謝しているにもかかわらず、突然の真剣な表情でミケーレ、ネス、バズバズを見て、ネスとミケーレを驚かすものを言って少しハフしました。

「ところで、もうすぐ出発してくださればありがたいです」と、ネスがあえぎながら指摘した。

しかし、ミケーレにとっては、すべての色が彼の顔から消耗しているように感じました。どうしてあの男は失礼なことを言えるの?彼は自分の言葉を奪い合ったが、つぶやくことができるのは「なぜ?!」と怒りもあった。彼の目は狭くなり、その少年に言及してネスに目を向けた。

「あなたの家族が次の家に住んでいるという事実は好きではありません。私たちはあなたのお父さんのためにたくさんのお金を貸しました。10万ドル.さて、多分私は誇張している、とそれはそれよりも少ないかもしれないが、そのために、私たちは今貧困にしています!

他の人々は今までにミケーレが行ってしまったことに気づき、チェックに行きました。彼らは騒ぎを聞いてポーキーの窓から見に行きました。ミケーレは少し眉をひそめ、ネスはため息をつきながら、そのことを知らなかった。「しかし、それはまだ失礼です!

「出て行け」と彼は彼らに要求した。ミッヒは拳を握りしめたが、さらにエスカレートする前に、彼はそれを維持し、ため息をついて、車椅子を回して彼らから離れた。ネスは彼を見て、今のところ彼の後を追うのではなく、その瞬間にバズバズは母親のブロンドの髪に着陸することを決めました。その時の大きな間違いは、彼女が叫んだので、それはズンカブトムシだと思って、すぐに彼女の腸でそれを押しつぶすことに成功しました。その瞬間、ある種の痛みの音が聞こえ、ミケーレは恐怖の中で旋回してあえぎ、その時までに地面に落ちた昆虫をチェックし、彼は一瞬彼の手に彼を集めましたが、バズバズの少しを見たとき._血液__._彼は感情、恐怖と嫌悪感のミックスが出てくるのを感じました。これ以上、誰かが吐きたかったかもしれません。

それは_本物を感じました_。ミケーレは手放した。昆虫が痛みで叫びながら地面に落ちるようにし、それからあえぎ。「I..私より弱かった.考えました。

キアラは、司祭であるか、少なくとも彼女は誰かの怪我を助けようとすることができ、中に入ろうとして左に少し走り始めましたが、セラは彼女の肩を引っ張って少女を見せました。ミカルも悲しそうだった。

昆虫の頭はネスを見て回ったようで、ひざまずいてそれを見たが、彼は差し迫った運命からそれを救うために何もできなかった。それは再び息をのみ、ネスに向かいました。"...あなたはあなたの冒険を始めなければなりません.参照してください。

それはあえぎ続け、ミケーレはもうそれを取ることができず、昆虫がそれを覚えている今、彼は別の何かを言っているように見えたので、血が流れ出ているにもかかわらず、彼の手の中で再びそれを保持しようとしました。"...聞く。。。地球。。。ギガス..あなたはギガスを倒すことができます.自分の力を地球と結びつけるなら.」(ミカル:よく聞こえないけど、それは厄介に見える.

'え?どういう意味ですか?ミケーレは点滅し、少し混乱しています。しかし、彼は耳を傾けました。

「8つのポイント.あなたが訪問し、これらの場所をあなた自身のものにしなければならない8つのポイントがあります.これらの場所はそれぞれ「あなたの聖域」です。

「どうやって彼らにたどり着くのか?ネスは不思議なことに尋ねた。

「私は知らないが、私は確かに知っている.そのうちの一つは..オネットの近く。それは「ジャイアントステップ」と呼ばれています。分かりますかね。もしそうなら、行く- しかし、それがはるかに何かを言うことができる前に、それは明らかに死の急速な兆候に近づいて、今回はもう少し大きな息をのんだ。死という言葉はグループに対するタブーの言葉のようでしたが、その瞬間も無力感を感じました。それは大声であえぎ続け、痛みで泣き言を言ったが、それはエネルギーの最後を強要することができた。

「ここは..は。。。サウンドストーン.彼の腕の一つは少し動き、その上にいくつかの円の兆候を持っているように見える小さな石のようなものを明らかにしました.同時に、体は揺れ、点滅しているように見えましたが、幽霊のように消えそうであるかのように、物理的には点滅しませんでした。彼が最後の呼吸を引き出す前に、彼は現在の状態のために今車椅子から降りることができないが、彼が目を覚ますことを求めてミケーレの嘆願にもかかわらず。

その体は、光のいくつかの小さな火花に消える前に、少し白く輝いていました.人生が消えたのとほとんど同じだった。ミッヒはこれらの小さな白い火花をつかもうとしましたが、彼らは無形のように彼の手を通り過ぎたので、それは彼にとって絶望的でした。ネスは驚いて光を見て、口を開いた。彼はまばたきするような現象を見たことがなかったが、ミケーレがあまりにも遠くに達して車椅子から落ちたので、彼に何が起こったのかについて彼に当たった。

窓から見ている他の人々も、その光景に少しおびえていた。ミカルは落ち着きを示したが悲しみ、ジェイコブはまばたきをしていたが、マコタはすぐに小さな赤ん坊のように泣き始めたので、そこから最も感情的だったようだった。そして、ミケーレはおそらく同じことを感じました。

「まさか.」彼はただ返事をつぶやくことができます。

**バズバズはあなたのパーティーを去りました****.**

感情的な感情が続きます。彼らは窓から目をそらすのを止めることはできませんが、目の前に現れた窓も.彼らは彼が本当にいたと信じることを拒否しました.

「私は結末がそのようなことが起こるのは悲しいと思います。ミカルはため息をつき、うつ病と呼ぶものの現場を見渡した。ヤコブでさえ眉をひそめていたが、マコタやセラとは違って泣き虫のように振る舞っていなかった。篠は頭を傾け、それから何を作り出すのか分からなかった。「悲しい?一方、ティディオはマコタとセラを慰めようとしていた。彼らはリラックスしたかったが、ティディオは少なくとも彼がそれについて多くを行うることができないことを知っていた.

しかし、すべての時間の中で最も衝撃的なコメントは、おそらく彼女の腕を見て、彼女の腕を横切って、現場でハフしたキアラから来ました。「えっ、どうして泣いてるの?誰がその昆虫を気にしますか?少なくとも我々は彼から何かを得た。彼女は少なくとも彼が中にいたので、少なくともミケーレの不機嫌な状態に耐える必要はありませんでした.

しかし、これは彼女の近くに他の6つのプレゼントを驚かしました, でも、マコタとセラは、彼女に叫んでいました, "何?!".ジェイコブは少し驚いた彼女を見た.おそらく彼女はそれほど悪くない、結局のところ、彼は考えました.しかし、5人が怒って彼女に叫ぶ前に、彼は時間内に後退しました。「昆虫に興味がないと言うの?! 」ああ、彼らは彼女にいくつかの言葉を発したが、姉妹はちょうど本当に彼らの反応を気にしていないと肩をすくめた。(マコタ:私は彼女だと思った.彼女はこれ以上無関心を得ることができませんでした!/セラ:第二の前に、彼女は昆虫を助けたいと思いました。今、彼女は気にしない?)

一方。

ネスがポーキーの両親を見ている間、ミケーレは同じ場所を見つめ続けましたが、今回は一瞬も臆病な少年のように振る舞わなかったようで、彼らに対して実際の怒りを感じました。しかし、彼は彼にとって本当に未知だったので、それを正確に制御できませんでした。歯を食いしばって、彼は言った。本当に必要だったの?

「いや、あなたはそれに何が起こったのか動揺していますか?私はあなたのペットをとても危険なものと間違えたようです。ハハ!ポーキーの母親は、元気を出そうとしているかのように笑ったが、彼らはそれを持っていなかった、もはや彼らの嘘を買わなかった。

"...笑ってるの?ミケーレは、彼の顔は内部的に驚いているにもかかわらず、少しまっすぐで寒くなったが、と言いました。彼女はすぐにそれを撤回した.しかし、それでも冗談を言い続けました。「ああ、いや、私はするつもりはなかった。ちょっと憂鬱だ!

「うつ病?うん、右. 」

ミッヒはツバメかむしろ自分の喉を飲み込んだ。その後、彼の車椅子で、彼はゆっくりとそれに戻った.そして突然ひねりを加えて、彼はそれを前方に充電し、自分自身をあえぎながら彼女の胃に向かってわずかなパンチを引き起こし、彼女も大声で勝つ原因となった。

やがて、彼は刑期を終えることができた。彼女は自分の胃を握り続けている間、彼はまだ目に見える感情を示さなかった。今度は彼の声が変わった。「モンスター!」彼は単に彼の拳を下げる前に何を言う必要があるのか分からないと言います。

その後、彼は落ち着いて彼の椅子の車輪を使用して家の外に移動し、ネスは父親が行動のために彼らに言葉を発している間、彼はあまり気にしていないと彼に従うようにパンチに少し驚きました。しかし、彼らと同じように、彼らはまた、バズバズに起こったことに対して同じように怒っていました。

試練の後、ミケーレは地面に戻ってこなかった。代わりに、彼は丘を上ったが、グループは簡単にそれを見ることができました。いずれにせよ、ネスはまた、彼を止めようとして彼に従ったが、彼は彼の表情にもかかわらず、本当に気分が良くなかった。

「ミケーレ!意外な感じでした」ネスは沈黙の後にコメントし、続けます。「あなたはパンチ.私はあなたがいくつかの問題を抱えていたと思ったことを意味します.でも、あなたのパンチは素晴らしく見えました! 」

彼は地面を見下ろすと、一見空白に見えて、全く返事をしなかった。バズバズはできません.彼は行けないでしょ?彼はきっと戻ってくるでしょう?! 」彼は今、そのようになってしまったにもかかわらず、それを考え続けました。彼はネスを振り返り、今ではもっと深刻ですが喘ぐ。「ネス.バズバズは戻ってきますよね?そうですか?! 」

ネスは驚いた、その人は何の概念が何であるか分からなかったようでした.死。彼はすぐに答えただろうが、少年の状態を考えると、彼は真実を言うべきかどうか確信が持てなかった。喉を飲み込むと、彼は試してみて、嘘で答えることにしました。「彼.きっと戻ってきますよ。私たちはこれらを手に入れる必要があります.聖域でしょ?! 」

彼は希望を示すように見え、彼は兆候のために彼の顔を見ているので、それは働いたが、彼は彼が正直であることを伝えることができた。それとも、少なくとも彼はそれがそうだと思った。少年はためらいの後、わずかな幸せでうなずいた。「ええ、きっと彼はすぐに戻ってくると思います。私は彼が今頃良くなることを願っています。

彼は両手を合わせて目を閉じた。そして、彼は昆虫の安全のために、少し祈り始めました。知らなかった誰が.は永遠に消え去ったが、彼はそれが遠い未来に遠くに起こっていることに気付かなかった。

同時に、夜遅く、太陽が空と雲の中に昇り、かなりの時間から早朝になり始めました。

_私は再びあなたに会うことを願っています__, __小さな昆虫__.__あなたは少なくとも私たちと一緒にやや楽しかったです。_

グループの残りの部分は、キアラが少なくとも彼に知らせるべきだと主張したにもかかわらず、彼に何も言わないことに同意しました。

* * *

**休憩期間**

**【新しいエントリー****!**

**名前**マコタ・キルアン

**年齢**:7歳半

**種****:**人間

**世界****:**現実世界

**お気に入りの引用 ** _:"__ええ__...__まぁ。。。_できる_。。。仲良くしてくれないか__?_

**好きなバトル**: 引用_:"__私はそれをしたくなかったが、それはこれに来ています。__G-__ゲット・レディ__.._

**強度****: **E+ (0.72)

**スタミナ****:** E- (0.62)

**インテリジェンス****: **F+ (0.55)

**敏捷性****: **D (0.85)

**運****:** D- (0.8)

**好き****:**スポーツ(特にアーチェリー)、水泳、リラックス、勉強、クラス会長としての彼女の仕事

**嫌い****:**怒鳴られる、他の男の子からの挑発、拒絶

**ショートバイオ****:**マコタ、フルネームマコタキルアンは大阪から移籍した恥ずかしがり屋の女の子です。彼女の両親は彼女が完璧な女の子であることを望んでいますが、彼女は本当にそのような幸せですか?彼女の性格のために、ユーザーが何とか彼女を沸点に近付けさせなければ、彼女が実際に誰かに対して完全な怒りを抱くのは本当に難しいです。彼女は少なくとも他の人を助けることができるようにしたいと考えているので、その人がそのことについて嘘をついていると気分が悪くなります。

**楽しい事実****:**奇妙なことに、マコタはおもちゃの女の子の一種です。ああ、誰かが彼女の近くにいても、彼女は彼女の眼鏡なしではうまく見ることができません。

* * *

_おじいさん_

彼らはそれが正午であることを知っていたが、彼らはウエストバンドに時計を持っていなかったので、彼らはそれが本当に何時だったか正確な考えを持っていませんでした。それは早朝かそのようなものかもしれません。グループ全体が、Onettの地元の主要部分まで歩いているようでした。

昨日動揺した重要な人物ミケーレは、今日は大丈夫だったようで、キアラがまだ車椅子に乗っている彼を運ぶのに苦しまなければならない間はリラックスしようとしましたが、正直なところ、彼女は彼女が本当にどのように感じたり、言いたいのかを彼に伝えたいと思いました。しかし、彼女は特に少年の暴発を見た後、彼女ができないことを知っていました。

ティディオは、現代であるにもかかわらず、街が見えた古い学校に魅了され、周りを見ていました。セラはまた、後で道順に注意しようとしていました。ジェイコブは少しせっかちに見えましたが、特にグループが沈黙しているので、彼は大声でハフを出し、ついに声を上げました。

「なぜ私たちはこの街の主要な部分にいるのかを思い出させてください。

ミカルは彼を見て、少しため息をついた。「まあ、ネスはこれらの聖域を見つけなければならない.あるいは「あなたの聖域」は彼が聞いたように、しかし、これらの聖域を見る手がかりや方法がなければ、私たちは本当にそこに行くことができるか、あるいはこれらを活性化することができるとしても分かりません。

「フフ!だから、私たちがする必要があるのは手がかりを見つけることです?ジェイコブはその後、少し微笑み、少し伸び始めました。「武力を使って人々に尋ねるのと同じくらい簡単であるべきです。

「Y-あなたは力を使うことはできません、ジェイコブ!マコタは吃音を起こして、彼のラインを止め、勇気を出そうとし続けますが、彼女は怖くて臆病に思い切っていました。「I..私はあなたを許しません!

「そして、誰が私が許されるべきではないと言いましたか?「弱い女の子」と彼は彼女が泣きそうになったかのように、彼女の唇を少しぴくぴくさせると言いました。シノは彼らを奇妙に見て、キアラはジェイコブに戻って、彼にそのようなことをやめて、それに固執するように言う。「あなたは混乱を引き起こそうとしていますか?

「うーん、私は本当に私たちが検索する方法に同意しません。あなたがそのように探している方法は、私たちは遅いです。ヤコブは腕を組んだ。その時点で、グループ全体が彼を見ていた。「だから、私はこれを知らせることを残念に思いますが、私はもうこのグループの一員になるつもりはありません。特に行動ではなく、彼女の兄弟をそのように扱う愚かな女の子でさえ..私は彼が何とか彼女の妹を呼んでいる方法を恥ずかしいです!これはうまくいかないわよ!

彼は少しハフし、嵐を吹き飛ばすようだが、キアラは彼の言ったことに信じられないほど気分を害しているように見えたが、彼女は少なくとも彼を連れ戻す気になれず、彼の考えのために代わりにグループを去らせた。彼女は彼にも否定的な意見を持っていました。しかし、ミッヒは少し眉をひそめ、ジェイコブが彼女を信じて彼を批判した方法が気に入らなかったが、彼はどちらにしても否定し続けるつもりだった。

**ジェイコブはあなたのパーティーを去りました****.**

ミケーレは、この看板を見ていない唯一の人でした。もし彼が目を覚まし,ヤコブがいなくなったのを見たら,彼はどう感じるか想像してみてください。マコタは自分に考え続け、唇を絶えず噛み付いた。彼女は少し前に話した方法.それは彼女のせいであるかのように感じ、彼がパーティーを去ったとき、彼女はそのことで内部的に自分自身を責め始めました。もし彼女が何も言わなかったが、代わりにそれを受け入れたなら、これはもっとうまくいっただろうか?

キアラは全く返事をしなかった、ティディオが大声でため息をついたので、グループは本当に静かになった。「この方法で、それはおそらく決してうまくいきません。彼は首を振る前に眉をひそめてうめき声をあげる。「これが続くなら、困難があるかもしれません。

ミカルも、そのような状況の中でチームがどのように再グループ化できるかを考えようとし、そう考え続けました。明らかに、彼女はより多くの同盟国を得るとき、彼女は本当にみんなを連れて来ることはできません.彼女は、その上に制限を置こうと考えていたが、それは後で待つ必要があります。元の人々全体が一緒にいましたが、それは最近の出来事のためだけにでした。

_この緊張感で、物事は大丈夫でしょうか__?_

グループが前進する前に、マコタは再び喉を飲み込み、勇気を出して声を上げようとしました。「ご存知の通りです。え えと。。。私は何かを言うことができます..?

セラとティディオは彼女を少し混乱させたが、肩をすくめた。「何でもうまくいく、あなたの考えの内容を教えてください」と彼らは言いましたが、彼らは彼女を安心させようとしましたが、彼女はそのことについて話すのは快適かどうかまだ確信が持てませんでした。それは彼女が話そうとしていたものではなかったということのほうが多かった。

「それはそれではありません。

「じゃあ、それは何だ?

マコタはキアラを少し見て、その後グループで見た。彼女はネスを見て、奇妙なことに彼女を落ち着かせているように見えたが、彼女は最後にため息をついた。彼女はネスをその上に入れることができることを知っていました。「Y-You..私たちが得た方法を覚えておいてください.ああ、投げ込まれた?

ミカルは自分が何を考えているのか分からなかったので、押そうとした。「Mmh.一緒に再グループ化するのにかなりの時間がかかりましたが、それは公平にはかなり迷惑でした.しかし、それは本当に篠のせいではありません。それはどうですか?

彼女は息をのんで首を振りたかったが、ある種の本能反応で、彼女は突然驚くべきことをぼかす。「私は.攻撃を受けました。彼女は赤く赤く赤く言った。これは、グループ全体を引き起こしました, まあ、ほとんど, 息をのむに;ティディオとセラはそれぞれ腕を見ていて、マコタも彼女の体を見ました。キアラでさえ眉毛で彼女を見た。

「何を待って?!大丈夫ですか。！彼らは何かしましたか?!セラは突然、少し暴発で叫んだが、マコタは汗をかいて、彼女の手と彼女の頭を振りながら他の人を安心させようとした。

「私は大丈夫です.真剣に!」と彼女は安心しようとしましたが、彼らは彼女が言うことができるほど多くを買っていませんでした。彼女はその後ため息をついた。「私は一人で彼を倒した.

ミカルは眉を上げた。それで、彼女はうまく彼を倒したのですか?それは彼女が早く奇妙な感じを持っていた理由を説明します.彼女のおかげで、グループは彼女があまり周りにいないにもかかわらず、レベルアップしました。彼女が逃げることができないと彼女を批判する代わりに、彼女は少し微笑んだ。

「素敵な仕事、マコタ」

それでマコタは突然赤面し、その賛辞に驚いた。彼女は「大丈夫だ」と言っているかのように勝利のサインを与えてうなずいたので、彼女を誇りに思ったようでした。潜在的な危険にもかかわらず、彼女はまだそれを克服しました.彼女は少し恥ずかしがり屋になったようだったが、彼女は少なくとも残念ながら、彼女の顔はまだ本当にフラストレーションを感じていると言うことができなかった。

ネスはその場面で肩をすくめた。ちょうどそのとき、ミッヒは少しあくびをし始め、ゆっくりと目を覚まし、自分の目をこすり始めました。「うーん..?何..?

「ああ、朝、ミケーレ。気分が良くなったの?ティディオはミケーレを見て、楽観的な笑顔でうなずいた。「はい、私は大丈夫です、ありがとう!その後、彼は少し笑った。そのグループは彼を奇妙に見つめているようだった。(キアラ:彼は昨日昆虫の上に少し泣き虫だった、そして今、彼は大丈夫ですか?彼は本当に気にしましたか?)

ネスは喉を咳き込み、彼らが言っていることを中断し、何かを策定しようとしました。「私たちは行くべきだと思います。たぶん、私たちは周りに尋ねる必要があります。私はそれが周りをうろつきるのに十分だと思います。ネスは声を上げようとし、グループは彼に同意し、ミケーレは驚くほど睡眠にもかかわらず、主要な目標が何であるかを思い出しました。(篠:うろつく.?)

ティディオはその後、空を見上げ、そっとため息をついてから拳を空中に送り上げる。「よし、じゃあ行こう!しばらくして会いましょう!

* * *

しばらくして、グループは、彼らの表情は少し異なっていましたが、町役場の近くで、次に、または少なくとも再グループ化することを決めました。例えば、ミケーレはキアラの空白の普通の表情にもかかわらず、本当に興奮しているように見えました。

ミカルは少し筆記しているように見え、ティディオとセラもそうでした。シノはたまには頭を傾けて全く表情を見せなかった。

しかし、ネスは痛み、刺し傷を感じて全身に少し勝っていたので、少し傷ついているようでした。マコタはそのことに気づき、彼女を見て心配になった。「ネス!大丈夫ですか?

キアラがネスに緊急応急処置を使おうとしたとき、彼はうなずこうとした。「はい、私は大丈夫です.ただ、私は噂について見ようとしていた。市長がヘビなどを外に出すのが嫌いだと言う人もいれば、サメグループを訴えている人もいました」

「だから、私はアシスタントの警告にもかかわらず、市長と会うために2階に上がりました。しかし、警官が私を階段から押し出した!

もしジェイコブがそばにいたら、ネスは決して警告に耳を傾けなかったと言って笑い飛ばしただろうが、彼がいなくなったので、彼らはそれについて聞いたとき、彼らは一般的に物事をあまり真剣に受け止めなかったキアラでさえ、それをかなり真剣に受け止めた。

「これらの失礼な警官.

「そのグループ..?マコタは中断し、ネスはうなずいた。「私は確信していませんが、私は思います.

"...あなたは、そのバッジを持つ誰かを見た?PSIの少年は彼女のために締めくくり、彼女はうなずいた。彼は独り占めした。「たぶん.」

「要約にたどり着きましょう。市長の決定で不満を持つ人もいれば、グループが正しい人もいるとお言い切りですね。PSIの少年は再びうなずいた。(ミカル:彼はひどく忍耐強いようです。

セラはその後、他の人の中から、最も興奮しているように見えたミケーレを見ます。彼女が答える前に、彼は簡単に答えました、「私はポーラと呼ばれる女の子がいることがわかりました!彼女はとても素敵なようです.他の人が言うように、彼女が本当に魅力的であるかどうかを確かめたい」と彼は独り言を言うが、セラはため息をついた。彼女はそれがいつもの反応と不満であることを知っていました。

「まあ、それは悪い情報でした。セラは他のグループに尋ねようとしていたが、彼女はミケーレが彼を見て回ると、魔法のラインに沿って何かを言うのを聞いた。「何か言った?最後に言った行を繰り返していただけませんか。

ティディオとマコタはその中に入れ込んだ。シノはグループを見つめていたが、彼の状態のために、彼はずっとミカルと一緒にいたので、あまり貢献していなかった。

"...私は、彼女は2つの息子の町に住んでいると言いました、そして、女の子は彼女が魔法を使うことができると私に言いました。そして最後に、私は彼女に会いたいと言いました!ミケーレは結論づけたが、セラは彼をじっと見つめていたので、彼は同じように混乱した。彼女は少し喜びにうなずく前に。

「さて、それは可能な手がかりの一つかもしれません!素敵な仕事です」と彼女は彼らに親指を立てました。キアラは肩をすくめ、自分の仕事以外はあまりやっていませんが、ミケーレは喜び、突然、誰かから賛辞を受けたのは初めてであるかのように、自分自身にもっと話しました。特に女の子は、彼に賛辞、賞賛を与える。

しかし、セラはその後、篠とミカルに目を向けたので、注意はすぐにそらされました。彼女が何を尋ねるかを知っているかのように、ミカルは少し恥ずかしそうに答えました。「まあ、私たちは多くを見つけることができませんでした.しかし、男の子が私たちに来て、私たちは彼のキャンプに行くことを主張しました, またはそれがどちらであった.私は明快でしたが、私は彼の小さな贈り物を拒否できませんでした。彼女は言った、そしてティディオが彼の頭を傾けるとき、それを見て、赤い野球帽のようなものを育てた。

「それがどのように見えるかにもかかわらず、それは少し便利に思えます」と、ティディオは指摘し、キアラはそれを見ようとしました。「さて、誰がそれを身に着けるべきかが問題です。

「ああ!私は知っている!ミケーレのいつもの大きな声は彼から来て、指差しで手を上げました。「ネスに置くべきだ!その後、彼は真のヒーローのように見えます!ネスは自分のあごをこすりながら、少し動揺した。

「ヒーロー.悪くない」ミカルは自分自身にミューズ、ネスは明るく赤面したが、彼はすぐに帽子をつかんで着ようとし、グループに見つめ込まれた。キアラは自分の髪をハフで固定した。「私は通常それを言うことはありませんが..私はそれがあなたに合っていると思います、ネス」と、彼女は少年がちょうどくすくす笑いながら、ミケーレがキアラを見つめながら、そうでなければ言った彼女の表情にもかかわらず、言いました。「うーん、そんなだろうか」と彼は笑ったが、キアラは彼を怒鳴り、そのようなことに興味を持っていない。ティディオ、セラ、マコタはくすくす笑っていた。篠は何もしなかった。

ミカルはネスを見て、帽子をそっと突いて指を触らせる前に、ネスが自分の野球帽を直さなければならなかったので、そっとそれを検査した。「ミカル、何だ?

「ああ、私はちょうどそれを検査している、他には何もない.彼女は緊張してくすくす笑ったが、ネスは彼女を信じなかったようだ。

_**ミスター・ベースボール・ハット**__**:**__この辺の子供たちから買った野球。それは少し古く見えますが、それは野球の戦いで防衛と保護としての目的を果たしています。ネスとミケーレが装備可能。ネスがそれを装備する場合は、__DEF +6__。ミケーレがそれを装備した場合は、__DEF +2__。_

ミカルはあごをなでた。機器は、ユーザーに応じて、異なる統計を増加しましたか?それは確かに面白かったです。

「ああ、私たちは今、私たちの使命を忘れてはいけません。セラはみんなを思い出させるために喉を咳き込んだ。「あの爆弾がどこにあるのか分からない――

「おおああいや!あの爆弾じゃない!マコタは突然それを思い出し、彼女が受け取ったメッセージを思い出しながら、彼女の恐怖を引き起こしていました。「どこだ?!

「落ち着け マコタ。爆発するまでには長い時間があると確信しています。しかし、ミカルの言葉は彼女を落ち着かせるものではなく、むしろティディオが眉をひそめる状態を悪化させましたが、ミケーレは笑ってミカルに同意していました。

「まず第一に、ここで問題に対処する必要があります。私は先にそれを言及するつもりでしたが..キアラは自分の考えを集めようとした。「さて、私たちは対処するギャングのボスを持っています。おそらく彼の名前はフランキーで、私が聞いたことから」

「はい?それでは、私たちを行かせてください!ミケーレはすぐに呼び出し、キアラを車椅子から降ろして運転しようとしたが、妹は彼を追いかけた。「ちょっと待って」と彼女は言ったが、彼はそれがどこにあるか知っていたことを暗示して、見事に動くようだ。

ネスはうなずきて微笑むようで、彼らの後を追う。セラは腹を立てててため息をついた。「人間、これらの人々は、ゲームではないにもかかわらず、少し楽しんでいるように見えます。その後、もう一度、私もこのチャンスを取るべきです」と、彼女はティディオの手をつかんで、彼を引きずって、彼がフラストレーションを感じていると言いました。

マコタとミカルも最後に続いたが、ミカルもシノの手を握り、まるで気分が悪いかのように彼を気取って見ていたが、彼は彼女に感情を往復しなかった。

* * *

_アーケードゲームの建物。_

他の人もいたが、グループは建物の内部を見つめ、ゆっくりと周りを見回し、珍しい方法で見つめた。しかし、ミケーレが彼らに伝えようとしたように、この地域には確かにパンクがありました。

"...なぜこの場所はこれらのパンクを持っているのですか?私は彼らがギャングゾーンにいることを期待していましたが、アーケードビルにいるのはほんの少しです。

「ハハ、心配しないで。私もそれについて本当に混乱していました」と、ミケーレはセラに答えました。しかし、彼はまた、ゲームで少し楽しみたいでした。残念ながら、彼は彼らの目的に焦点を当てなければならなかった。

彼らは歩き回り、凶悪犯や泥棒とどれほど混ざっていたにもかかわらず、この場所を見ました。ある時、凶悪犯のうち2人は彼らを待ち伏せしようとしましたが、3人目のメンバーがその女の子を認識して彼らを止めたので気づきました。そして、マコタを見て、本当に突然怖がった。

「ええと?なぜ彼らは彼らの足で揺れている、なぜ彼はマコタを見ているのですか?ミカルは尋ねたんだ。

「私は同じです.凶悪犯.彼女は、グループが彼らに近づき始めたとき、彼らが後退したとき、彼らの右頬を指差し、セラが笑いを形成している間、彼らのジョイコンを着ました。「彼らを打ち負かそうか?

マコタがグループを止めなければならなかった前に、ティディオが手を挙げようとしていたので、彼らはさらに揺れました。「待って!

「しかし、彼らはあなたを攻撃しました、マコタ!ティディオ・レトルト。

「Y-はい、b-しかし..私は彼を扱った。どうか、彼らを行かせてください。

マコタが終わると、彼らは彼のポケットに手を伸ばしてグループにゲームコピーのようなものを投げ、ミケーレはすぐにそれをつかむと逃げました。「ええと?ゲーム?

彼はカバーを点検したが、彼が見たものは彼を驚かせた。_アースバウンド_.そして、それは草の多い土地、地球のイメージを持っていました。しかし、レトロでもあり、本当にネスに似ているように見えた子供と一緒に。キアラもそれを見た。「それは何ですか?そして、なぜ彼はネスに似ているのですか?!「彼らはかなり前に再び子供を誘拐しましたか?!」と彼女は言いましたが、ミケーレはそのような返事をしませんでした。何らかの理由で、それは彼に奇妙に身近に感じました.

しかし、ミカルがそれをつかんでチェックアウトしたので、彼は確認できませんでした。「おっしゃる通り、ネスのように思えます。「あなたはそういったのか」と彼女は、そのような経験を思い出すのではなく、首を横に振るネスを見た。

「ええ、あまり掘り下げないようにしましょう。「フランクを殴りに行きましょう」と彼女はジョイコンを前方に傾け、彼女は急いで何らかのドアを見つけようとしました。マコタも続くつもりだったが、同じパンクの1人が彼女の注意を引こうとした。しかし、彼女は近づくと疑わしく見つけ、彼女は彼女のスタンスを読み上げましたが、彼女は代わりに驚きを得ました。

「プスト...ああ、フランキーは火とうまくいかない」と彼は提案し、その後突入した。マコタはその情報について考えたが、肩をすくめてグループの後も続いた。

彼らは、彼のメンバーが全国で引き起こしていた混乱を見て、フランクがその小さいながらも大きな裏庭でアーケードの外に立っているのを見ました。ミケーレは彼がいかにひどく正式であるかを指摘しようとしていたが、キアラは失礼だと思ったので、彼を止めた。

ティディオは一歩前進し、ブロンドの上司が振り向くと彼を呼び出し、ぼんやりと見て、少し冷たい返事をしてメンバーを分析しました。"...私はフランクです。あなたは?

「ここでトラブルを起こすのをやめるようにメンバーに言って、私たちはあなたに言います」とミカルは命じましたが、彼はあまりのことをせず、奇妙な笑みを浮かべる前に彼らを見つめ、突然ポケットから2本のナイフを引っ張り出し、一部の人々を後退させます。「C'mon.話す前に、あなたはあなたの名前を言います。彼は面白そうに言うが、彼女が後退していたので、それは彼女の頭を振って、その恐ろしいマコタ。"N..いいえ！いや、やらないで!

それまでにミケーレは変身し、突然フランクの胸にパンチを与えると車椅子は消え、かろうじてひるんだので、彼はすぐに回復し、もう少し微笑み、サングラスは暴行を開始する前にきらめき、すぐに彼を2回斬り、大きな泣き言を引き起こすグループに彼を蹴った。

キアラは過度に心配していなかったが、マコタが彼にトリプル矢印を打ち上げる準備をしている間、彼に緊急のバンドエイドを試みた。フランクは彼女の攻撃を傍受しようとしたが、シノはすぐに彼女の前に現れ、事前の通知なしにフランクの短剣攻撃を楽に守った。

ティディオは開口部を見つけ、パワースラッシュを使って彼を攻撃し、彼をノックバックして少しあえぐ。その後、セラが後部に乗り、ミカルが素早い動きと攻撃で彼を砲撃し、マコタも彼女のスキルを完了し、フランクでそれらを発射しました。ある時、彼のサングラスの一部が壊れ始め、ネスはすぐに彼の野球のバットで彼をバッシングすることによって終了し、セラがミケーレが立ち上がるのを助けようとしている間、すぐに彼の位置に戻りました。

「それで、あなたはあきらめますか?あなたは私たちに対してチャンスがありません!ミカルは微笑んだが、フランクが悪役のように少しくすくす笑っていることに気づいたとき、その笑い声はすぐに消えた。(セラ:ウッグ!彼は狂ったように見えます!

"...笑。「フランクは失敗を証明している」と彼は立ち上がり、マコタは彼女の目を転がして弓を準備したが、彼は彼らに逆らっていなかった。代わりに、彼は右に行っていました。「そして、『フェイルププ』フランクは負けられない。彼は、ティディオが少し眉をひそめたように、彼の声は突然少し不吉になっていたと言いました。

「しかし、あなたは.」

フランクが特定の機器に軽く拳を叩きつけたのをキアラは見守った。それはタンクのように見えました。そして、彼が再び少し笑ったので、彼女はそれが単独で実行され始めているのを見て驚きました。「そして、これはフランキースタインマークIIです!」と彼はパフの蒸気を生成し始めると再びくすくす笑ったが、彼らはちょうど早いにもかかわらず、彼を疑わしいと見て、まだ何も起こっていませんでした。

"...それはそれですか?セラはコメントし、彼女自身の位置を準備します。彼女はフランクをひどく殴りたかったので、彼がそれから飛び出すことを望んでいます。ミカルは戦車に手引きを打ち上げたが、おそらく壊すことができる。

しかし、ちょうどそれがそれに当たると同じように、タンクはいつもより多くの煙をふくらませ、グループが道から飛び出さなければならなかったので前方に充電して、刈り始めました。ミカルは不意を突かれ、手引きが衝撃から崩れ落ちる間、少し凍ってそこに立っていたと思います。ミケーレは彼女を呼び出して気づいたようだったが、彼女が遅れて反応しているように見えると、彼は前方に駆けつけた。

そして、すべてが減速しているように感じました。ミッヒはミカルに近づいていたし、戦車もそうだが、少年は先に被害を受けたにもかかわらず、彼が持つことができるすべてのものに間に合うようにミカルに到達しようとして、その運命と戦おうとしていた。

そして、彼はそれをやったので、彼は害の方法から彼女を押し出すことに成功したが、それはまた..犠牲。明らかに、押したため、ミケーレはヒットを取った人で、物語を解かない建物に少しノックされましたが、彼は大声で叫んでいました。

衝撃で疲れ果てて、彼は少し大声で喘ぎ、タンクに頭を上げた。「あなた.あなたはダウンするつもりです、あなた.」エネルギーが彼を去っていたので、彼は終えることができませんでした。彼はひざまずき始め、意識を失い、地面にゆっくりと落ちても草にぶつかりませんでした。「それは本当に不可能です。彼は..無意識」

「何を待って?!セラは結果にうんざりしていると言った。どういうわけか、シノは相手を見ていましたが、実際には誰も見ていない。しかし、ティディオはそれにもう少し激怒し、剣の根元を強く握りしめ、それに対して何度も切りつめ、マコタはセラを見て、彼女に小さな秘密を伝えました。

しかし、キアラは最も怒っていた人でした。彼女は弟をあまり気にしていないようだが、その状態では選択の余地がなかった。彼女は立ち上がり、すぐにタンクに天秤座を投げ込んだ-

**フランキーシュタイン・マーク****2****世**

**LV: 005**

**HP: 171/273**

**SP: 55/55**

**ATK: 16**

**DEF: 14**

**MATK: 8**

**MDEF: 6**

**STR: 6/****タレント****: F+ (0.58)**

**STA: 6/****タレント****: E- (0.6)**

**INT: 3/****タレント****: F- (0.28)**

**AGI: 4/****タレント ****F- (0.35)**

**LUK: 2/****タレント****F- (0.2)**

**情報****:**フランクによって製造された本物のタンクです。そのタンクは外観の面で悪く見えるにもかかわらず、それは強力な相手に対して使用されている、その特典とメリットを持っています。そのタンクを破壊する人の記録はありませんでしたが、1つの重要な弱点は、それがうまく作られなかったということですので、時には突然停止する傾向があります。(セラ:まあ、それは悪いマッチアップのように見えます../ティディオ:ウルグ!ミケーレをノックアウトしたのは難しいですね!/キアラ:...)

彼女はタンクを注意深く見て、彼女を突っ込もうとし始め、その時点で彼女はかわそうとし、セラが怒鳴る前に、うなずいたマコタにうなずくスタッフを「旅行」または転倒させる側にプラスチック棒を突き刺し、火の玉を形成し、タンクで打ち上げ、大きなダメージを受けました。ですが、誤動作もしていました。

ティディオは再びダブルスラッシュを使用することを決め、車輪を切りつめて仕事をやめ、シノは何度か刺したが、まだスキルを使っていない。マコタは攻撃するのではなく、無意識のミケーレを国境に引きずり込み、途中で彼をかわいがり、彼を慰めることによって助けようとしていた。「よくやったね。

ネスはまた、他の誰かを殴るのを防ぐために、タンクの拳に大声でバッシングしていましたが、彼も同様にパンチを取りました。しかし、彼の野球帽がなければ、それはそんなに傷ついていたので、今では痛かったが、いつもより少なかった。まだ能力がなかったことを考えると、彼は野球のバットをタンクの「頭」に対して絶えず叩きつけようとし続けた。

ミカルは、セラが充電している間、タンクに大きなダメージを与えるいくつかのナイフを打ち上げ、タンクに別の火の玉を抱きしめました。幸いなことに、タンクが少し燃え始めたので、それは十分に見えました.いくつかの前に、小さな爆発が起こり、その後、タンクが火災によって焼却されたとき、1つの大きな爆発、女の子は大声であえぎ、男の子もそうでした.

セラの目は側面をちらっと見て、彼女はすぐにフランクに火を使おうとしたが、彼はタンクがどれほど破壊されたかを見て彼らを恐れ始めたが、ティディオは彼女を止めた。「待って!「あなたは十分以上のことをしました、セラ」と彼は言いました、そして、彼女は彼を疑わしくににらみつきました。

キアラもフランクに近づいていたが、この場合、フランクが壁の一部に寄りかかった時、彼女の怒りは正当化され、少女は彼女の顔の近くにロッドの付け根を置き、表情で彼女を見て彼女を追い詰めた。それは何か悪いことを示しました。彼はひどく震えていた、そして彼の顔は青くなった。

「あなたはもっと何でもするし、それはここでフランクの終わりになるだろう。「あなたは理解していますか」と彼女の口はゆっくりと動いていましたが、彼女はうなずきながら全く幸せではありませんでしたが、その警告を知っていたにもかかわらず、彼はまだ彼女の突っ込みから胸を打ち、他の人々が汗をかいている間にひざまずきました。(ネス:彼女は見ていない、ああ、慈悲深い?/マコタ:T-それはとてもだった.)

「ねえ、そこに、キアラを落ち着かせてください。私はあなたの気持ちを知っていますが..ミカルは頭を回すとすぐに黙り、彼女にも少し怒ってらっと見えた。_彼女は確かに今怖いです__, _彼女は思いました.

「彼は迷惑だ!私は言葉が何であるか分からないが、彼は私を迷惑にしている!(ミカル:「神経に乗る」ってこと?)

* * *

_結果：_

_EXP 48 - __合計__EXP 107_

_7/75 - __次へ__: 68_

_円 __21 - __合計__: 88_

_**\- **__**レベルアップ**__**!**_

_ティディオ__/__セラ__/__ヤコブ__/__マコタ__/__篠__/__ミカル__/__ミケーレ__/__キアラ__LV 4-5_

_HP 87-109/55-68/72-90/68-85/70-88/77-96/95-118/52-66_

_SP 10-12/17-21/9-11/8-10/8-10/11-14/6-8/18-22_

_STR 4/2-3/3/3/3/3/5-6/2-3_

_STA 3-4/2-3/3/2/3-4/3/4-5/2-3_

_INT 2-3/5-6/2/3/2/3/2/2/6_

_ACT 3/2-3/3-4/2-3/3-4/3-4/2-3/2_

_LUK 2/2-3/2-3/3/4-5/3-2/2/3_

_**セラは新しいスキルを学びました**__**:**__**サンダー**__**!**_

_**SP**__**コスト**__**:5**__ \- __非常に低い電気損傷。小さな雲から雷を撃つ。_

_**キアラは新しいスキルを学びました**__**:**__**キュア**__**!**_

_**SP**__**コスト**__**:5 - **__HP__リカバリ__/__非常に低い。少し、迅速な__HP__を回復します。それはどこでも使用することができ、緊急援助よりもわずかに優れています。_

_**ジェイコブは新しいスキルを学びました**__**:**__**トリガーハッピー**__**!**_

_**SP**__**コスト**__**:7-**_ _タタタタタタタ__!__繰り返し__!__撮影！あなたの！対戦相手__!_

_**ミケーレは新しい受動的なスキルを学びました**__**:**__**ガード**__**!**_

_**受動的なスキル。**__これで、攻撃をガードして、被害を減らすことができます。ただし、ガードが壊れることがありますのでご注意ください。さらに、即座にあなたのガードを粉砕することができるいくつかの攻撃があります。_

* * *

「うーん、私たちは彼と一緒に何をすべきか. ティディオは、彼とグループが彼を見下ろしている間に言いました。彼はやたらと謝り続けたが、それでもセラやキアラのような人々は何人かいて、彼はもはや無敵ではないと繰り返し述べたにもかかわらず、彼を全く許すことができなかった。マコタが弓で彼を脅そうとする直前に、彼は突然彼がジャイアントステップの場所を知っていることを話しました。

「巨大なステップ..?あなたは本当にそれを知っていますか?「私はあなたが嘘をついないことを願っています」と、セラは彼女に厳しく言って、別の火の玉を発射しようとしていますが、ティディオが前に言ったことを思い出して、彼女は止まりましたが、彼女はまだ正直に彼女を疑っていました。同時に、キアラはミッヒを肩に持ち上げようとしていたが、車椅子も運ぼうとしていたが、彼女にとっては大変だった。

「ふん.」ミカルはフランクを見て腕を組み、それから出てくることを決めた。「Y-Y-はい、私は.私はそれがどこにあるか知っています..」と彼は吃音し、続けて「S..いくつかの特別な力があります, それ..人々は、驚異的な偉業を作り、実行することができます!

「勝った..?篠は繰り返し、ミカルはすぐに答えた。「不思議。感動的な感情や喜び。素晴らしい」と彼女は言ったが、それでもほとんどはそれをよく理解していなかった。ただ、それは良い言葉だった。ネスはそれで巻き込まれた。「ねえ、じゃあ今どこにあるの?

「道への入り口はツーリングエンターテイナーの小屋の後ろにあります」とフランクは答え、自分の手をこすり合わせました。「私はそこに到達するのは難しいです、それは私が見つけることができるすべてです.Y-あなたは自分自身でより多くの情報を見つける必要があります。

「うーん、だからそこにいるの?ティディオは指差し、フランクはうなずき、セラはデッドパンで彼を見ていた。「まあ、彼は嘘をついているようには見えませんが.」彼女はその後、フランクを振り返り、彼の目を狭くします。ネスも同じことをしたし、キアラもまたそうでした。「あなたは私に何を約束しなければならない、または私は火を使用するつもりです。

彼は再び吃音を起たんじりで少し揺れた。「今は何だ?! 」

「あなたは私たちのためにトラブルを引き起こさないと約束する必要があります。あなたの行動のために、マコタは..不快な状況だ」と彼女は正しい言葉を見つけることができませんでしたが、スタッフを彼に向けたので、彼女はまだそれについて動揺していました。「約束してくれるでしょ?女の子のピンキーの約束を破ることができないから!

"私。。。約束しなさい」と彼はすぐに吃音し、マコタは彼女を疑いなく見つめていたが、彼女は手放す前にしばらくの間、そのようにしていた。「あなたはする必要はありませんでした.

「まあ、私は彼がそれに固執するかどうか確認したい」と、セラは指摘し、その後、少し静かにため息をついた。「市長に会いに行って、そのことを報告すべきだ。さあ、みんな」と彼女は、特にティディオで最初に先に進もうとしたとき、他の人々も冷静に離れて行きました。最後に行ったのは、フランクを見たネスでした。たぶん、彼は一意味で良いかもしれませんか?彼は知らなかったが、少なくとも彼に名前を思い出させるのは痛くなかった。「私の名前はネスです」と彼は言って立ち去ったが、彼が手を振るのを見る前には行きなかった。

「ネス.なるほど。お会いできてうまい。あなたの冒険は始まったばかりです.しかし、私はそれが面白いだろうと感じています。フフフ.」

* * *

_ツーソン タウン_

穏やかな空気の風が町を埋め尽くし、それは少し暗いように見えたが、悪くない雰囲気のために大きく異なっているように見えた、と、おじいさんタウンとは異なっている。

さて、ヤコブという名前の特定の人に期待してください。

彼は方法や理由を知らなかったが、彼は議論のためにグループから分離していた、そして今、何らかの方法で、彼はこの町にいて、周囲について少し混乱し、後頭部を掻いていた。「まあ..今、この町を少し知っているにもかかわらず、私は迷っているように見えます.ああ、それは問題ではありません。彼らは少し迷惑だった、私はちょうど彼らの魅惑に耐えられない.彼はこの町を歩きながら独り言を言いながら、お店にやや興味があった。

時には、彼はポーラという名前の特定の女の子についてのいくつかの噂を聞くだろうが、彼は相反する考えがあったので、それを作るために何をすべきか分からなかった。彼女は本当に素晴らしいと言う人もいれば、魔法を使えたと言う人もいましたが、彼女が姿を消したと報告した人もいれば、彼女が走り回って何かをしているのを見た人もいました。ジェイコブはちょうどこれらの噂を縮小しようとしました。

しかし、彼は「ポールスター幼稚園」と書かれたあの家を見て、すぐに立ち止まった。幼稚園?ジェイコブは自分自身にミューズし、それが珍しい場所だったので、とにかくそれに興味を持って、それに入ることにしました。

一度中に入ると、彼は何人かの子供たちを見かしました。.本当に少し、多分少なくとも3つがありましたが、彼らはいくつかの楽しみを持っていました。彼らが楽しんでいるのを見て、ジェイコブは彼が技術を楽しんでいた方法を思い出させましたが..それはいくつかの恐怖をもたらしましたが、彼はむしろ話しませんでした。誰も実際にそれを知らない。彼は彼らを見続け、自分自身を考えていた。_パパ__._

彼は反応していないようで、彼女が彼に行くと、背の高い女性によって中断され、彼が考えるのをやめるまでにかなり時間がかかりました。「こんにちは!「ここで何が必要ですか」と彼女は、ジェイコブが奇妙に彼女を見て、肩をすくめて微笑んでいるように見えました。「何もない、ただ..自分自身を思い出させる.

「ああ、それはあなたがそんなに好きな思い出ですか?ヤコブは, ふん...で目をそらし始め,うなずきました。「ちょっと.私はむしろしないだろうが.」

「ああ!」彼女は何かを思い出して、彼女の口を覆います。「自己紹介はしなかった、私の名前はキマ。私は知っている、それは奇妙な名前ですが、私はポーラの母親です。しかし、私は子供たちから彼女の多くを聞き続けます.そして、それは奇妙です.ヤコブは眉を上げた。

「ポーラについて何を聞きますか?

「まあ.」キマは少し心配して自分に思った。「言うべきかどうかは分かりませんが、いずれにしても彼女の奇妙なことをよく聞きました。たぶん、彼女は魔法のトリックを使っていますが、私は彼女が何もするのを見たことがありません。彼女はそれにほとんど興味を持って、自分自身に身を縮めます。

しかし、ヤコブにとっても同じは言えませんでした。

彼はその少女に興味を持っていた。彼は本当に彼女がネスのようなものかどうかを確認したかった, 彼女はいくつかのPSIの力を持っていた場合に備えて.「じゃあ、どうやって彼女に会えるの?

「リビングに行くだけです。ポーラの父親はそこにいる」と彼女はアドバイスしたが、彼女が話し終える頃には、彼は感謝が出てきてうなずき、彼は突然前方にズームオフし、母親は彼を見ていた。「ああ、見知らぬ人.

この辺りにはテレビがなかったのに、父親はいつものお茶を飲みながらソファに座っていたので、少し奇妙で錆びていました。ドアは飲み終わったのと同じように開き、ジェイコブは中に向かい、彼を見て「おい!あなたはポーラの父親ですか?

彼はテーブルの上にお茶を置き、彼から出てくる不機嫌な声で彼を見て、..もし私がいらしたら?

「さて、私は要求をしたいと思います。ポーラが出席しているかどうか尋ねたい」と彼は少なくとも何かを確認できることを願って、そのような簡単な要求を尋ねた。

しかし、彼は停止標識をした父親によって拒否されました。「申し訳ありませんが、なぜあなたは彼に会いたいのですか?「あなたはメディアか何かからですか」と彼はジェイコブを見下ろして差し込みました。「ええと、でも.」

「ポーラは、あなたのような小さなサルに注意を払いたいと思っているのを見ることに興味がありません。そして、たとえ彼女が望んでいたとしても、彼女は特別な人に会いたいだけです。

「スペシャル?彼の名前は何ですか?ヤコブは今それを疑っていましたが,父親は答えを出すことを拒否しました。

「私は低い人に名前を言うことを拒否します!さて、続けたいなら、住居を出てください」と、彼は再びお茶を飲みながら言いました。父親がそれについて本当に落ち着いていた方法は、彼の厳しい声にもかかわらず、彼は叫び声や何かではなく、代わりに彼のためにロードストップのように振る舞うのが気に入らなかったので、本当に怒ったヤコブ。彼はもう不満を持たないことを決めたが、彼は怒って、足を踏みつぶして立ち去った。

しかし、彼は噂について考え始めました。彼の言ったことは厳しいように見えたが、ポーラについての噂を聞いた方法.矛盾があるように見えた。たぶん、彼は本当に彼が彼女に会うことを望んでいなかった、そうでなければ、それは確認されるだろうか?誰が知っているが、彼は彼が去ったとき、彼は父親を疑い始めたが、キマは彼女の夫を見て、入った。「キモ!それは何のためにあったのですか.

「彼は彼女に本当にひどい会いたかったように振る舞った。なぜ彼は彼女を放っておけないのか」と彼は言ったが、キマはすでにそれを知っているとは思わずに眉をひそめた。彼女はすでに少し前に気づいていたが、ポーラは行方不明で、彼女は娘を見つけることができませんでした。「私は思うが..あなたは少なくとも真実を知っていますか?

ヤコブは家から飛び出し、自分が考えていた路地に行って、壁に寄りかかかることにしました。彼は自分の話し方を本当に嫌い、何かが彼が言っていることは正確には真実ではないと彼に言っていました。突然、彼は不安になり、突然町を走ったので、彼に冷たい肩を感じます。_待って、それは彼女が魔法のユーザーであると言われました。もし彼女が危険にさらされていたら__?!__私。。。私は彼女の状況を把握する必要があります__!_

* * *

_冬、北の寒い国。_

彼は巨大なフランクとまったく同じではなかったが、ブロンドの男がいた。彼はもう少し若く見え、眼鏡を持っていたので、彼は.面白い人のように見えますが、彼は本当に知的だったのは本当でした。

彼の名前はジェフでした。

彼はトニーという名前の親友と思われるものと一緒に家で寝ていました。それは誕生日の前日になるはずだったし、トニーは本当に幸せだっただろう.しかし、ジェフが本当に奇妙な、まだ興味深い夢を経験し始めたとき、それは変わりました。

女の子がいましたが、彼は彼女の顔を本当に正しく見ることができませんでした。そして、ちょうど彼が近づくとき、彼女は彼女の柔らかい声ではあるが、突然声を上げた。「私の名前はポーラです。

「ポーラ?

「はい..まもなく参加するのはネスです。だがしかし。。。私はあなたに私を助けてください.彼女は言いました, 彼女はそのような少し弱い感じだったので、彼女のトーンは少し変化しました.

「助けて?ご用件は何ですか。私たちは遠く離れています!ジェフは少し眉をひそめ、彼女に疑問を持った。それは本当に遠くからの人でした.しかし、彼女は彼の助けを望でしたか?

「それは本当です.だがしかし。。。私はあなたに頼む.可能です。ここから南に行きなさい。彼女は、柔らかく、再び言ったが、今回は、彼女が突然柔らかく泣いているように、それは本当に緊急のように聞こえた。ジェフは彼女に悪いと感じ、それについて考え、それから少しため息をついた。「わかりました。私はあなたを助けることができるかどうかを確認します.

彼女は少し泣くのをやめ、少し微笑んで彼を見て、自分で彼に近づき始めました。「本当に?」と彼はうなずき、彼女は彼を抱きしめようとしていた。「ありがとう.ジェフ.

それは彼が突然目を覚ます前に聞いた最後のことだった, 少し驚いたが、彼は家の金庫にいたことに気づいた周りを見て.彼は夢は何か疑問に思ったが、それは彼の高い知性を使用してそれを推測し、普通の夢のようには見えませんでした。

その後、彼は親友のトニーを見て、彼を優しく突いて目を覚ました。「...?それは何ですか、ジェフ..?

* * *

_極東のダラム—_

うんちは少しあくびをし、彼は王子になるための最後の試練を始めたゾーンで目を覚ますと、意識を取り戻し始めました。今、彼はちょうどテストに合格し、彼はそれを本当に誇りに思っていましたが、マスターはプーが試験に合格した場合、彼は彼に永遠からのメッセージを伝えることを言及したので、少し不安でした。実際、マスターは2つ言及しましたが、それでも、彼は本当に彼にメッセージを指定しませんでした。

宮殿に戻った後、彼は最後の裁判の完了を報告し、マスターは彼に詳細を伝えることにしました。「あなたが最後の試練を終えたので、私は永遠からのメッセージを伝えます。予言は四人を告げ、その予言は4人を語る。3人の男の子と女の子。そのうちの1つはネスという名前でリーダーであり、まもなく他の2人と一緒に参加する予定です。私はそれが本当に早かっていることを知っていますが、それには理由があります。そして、そのうちの一人はあなた、プーです。あなたは出発し、それらを見つける必要があります。

「はい、マスター。さて、あなたが私たちに送りたかった2番目のメッセージは何ですか?

「ああ、それについて.」彼はそれを完全に伝える方法がわからない、自分自身に考えました。「まあ、彼らは私たちに別のメッセージを教えてくれました、そして、これが理由です.ある時点で、ネスは自分の冒険で行かなければならないかもしれません。遅かれ早かれ、大きな危機が起きるだろうと私たちに言っています。一つは、あなただけやネスだけではなく、克服することができます。基本的に.」

「他に手伝える人がいるって言ってるの?

主人はうなずいた。「それは正しい。彼が出発するなら、あなたは3人として大丈夫です。その後、ウイルは、彼らのために探しに行き、彼が知っていることについてネスに尋ねます。たぶん、2番目のメッセージに対する答えがあります。しかし、それは面白いだろう.あなたはそれのためにアップしている、正しいですか?

「はい、マスター。そのとき、私はネスを探しに行くつもりです。

そして、プーは、マスターからの祝福を受けて、遠くに向かうことにしました。それは確かに彼にとって奇妙だったが、彼は完全ではないにしても、すぐにそれを解決しようとします。

一方、主なグループは冒険の間に何を期待しますか?ヤコブは?

* * *

**章の終わり****:****休憩**

**【新しいエントリー****!**

**名前****:**篠

**年齢****:**不明

**種****:**人間

**世界****:**現実世界

**お気に入りの引用****:**_ "..."_

**好きなバトル引用**: _"__バトル__..."_

**強度****: **D- (0.8)

**スタミナ****:** E (0.68)

**インテリジェンス****: **F- (0.45)

**敏捷性****: **D (0.88)

**運****:** C- (1)

**好き****: ** 物事に興味を持つこと

**嫌い****:**データなし

**ショートバイオ****:**篠は未知の少年です。彼の知られているのは、彼がグループの平均年齢の周りにそっくりな少年だということです。それだけでなく、ウルフのような人々が彼を追いかけている。本当に彼は誰だ?

**ファンファクト****:**シノはティディオとセラが彼を見つけたとき、誰か「カイウス」を言及しました。カイウスは誰で、彼は彼と関係がありますか?

* * *

_〜__\- __次のエピソードで_

_「うーん、ミカルは、おそらく出る方法はないと言いました。「一生ここに住まわなければいけないのでしょうか」とキアラは、それについて心配して言いました。もし彼女ができたら、彼女は爪を噛み始めただろう。_

_「ねえ、それを言うな__! __きっと道があると思います__!__ミケーレはそれについて少し不安を感じましたが、いつもの自信を保っていました。_

_「皆さんにお会いできてよかったですが、ネスを取り戻す必要があります」セラは、ミカルがやったことと少し同じように彼女の目的に固執すると言いましたが、他の人々を安心させようとしました。「心配しないで、私たちは彼の世話をします__!_

_「しかし、我々は結論に達していない。私はそれを呼び出す、__**境界結末**__**!**__」ティディオが言ったことに汗を流したネス。あなたは少し魅惑的ですね、ティディオ__..?_

_「とにかく、それはまだ私を悩ませます__.__ポータルに呼び出す適切な時期を見つける必要があります__!__ミカルは、少なくともより自信を持って、欠け込んだ。ヤコブは彼女をにらみつめた。「だから、それは部分的に嘘だった__?! __」_

_「そして、爆弾はどうですか__? __」セラは彼女を思い出させ、再びマコタは潜在的な恐怖から震えました。_

* * *

**スマッシュライン****:****セッション開始****!**

**ネス****:**ハハ、私はこれの感覚が好きです。私は冒険がスリリングになると思います.

**ミカル****:**スリリング、はい、しかし、私はそれがもっと何かになるだろうと言いたい、ネス。

**ネス****:**えっ?それは何ですか?

**マコタ****:**私たち.後でのためにそれを保存することができます.さらに、意識を失ったミケーレにとっては、まさにスリリングではありません。

**ミケーレ****:**ああ、それは実際に痛いです.

**セラ****:**ウルグ、私たちはとにかく、これらの害虫のこれ以上を見られないことを願っています。フランキーを扱うことは面倒でしたが、私はウルフの男が現れないことを願っています.

**ティディオ****:**私はそこであなたに同意します。とにかく、なぜ彼は篠を捕獲したいのですか?

**篠****:**キャプチャ..?

**キアラ****:**まあ、私たちはこれらの質問に対する答えを持っていませんが、今のところ、私たちは2人に行くべきです。ミケーレが言ったように、ポーラはおそらくそこにいて、彼女は魔法を使うことができるので、それは最初の良い手がかりです。

**ミケーレ****:**私は実際にジェイコブについて心配しています。

**キアラ****:**誰が彼のことを気にかけているの?

**ミカル****:**大井、またそのセリフ!とにかく。。。さて、私たちは後で、うまくいけば、次のエピソードでお会いしましょう。

* * *

**次のエピソード****: ****無限のエンディング****!**

**[****ファイル ****1]****に保存します。**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**保存完了。**

**現在の統計****:**

**ティディオ****/****セラ****/**_ジェイコブ_**/****マコタ****/****篠****/****ミカル****/****ミケーレ****/****キアラ**

**サブパーティ****:**

**ネス**

**LV 05 - ****円 ****88**


End file.
